Changes of the Heart
by horsecrazy04
Summary: This is my story depicting the life of Serena Tsukino shortly after Chaos is defeated. It is the continuation of the story after episode 200. I do not own Sailor Moon. But I do love everything about it! Enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcome.
1. a meeting

Hello all, this is my first fanfic. I have read many different fanfics over the last several months and I have enjoyed them all but some ideas will not stop swirling around in my head so I thought I would throw myself to the sharks and share my stories.

* * *

20th century Tokyo

"The Starlights told me… that if I don't give up, they're always with me! It's possible that everyone is really gone when I give up."

The night after the final battle, Serena sits on her bed contemplating everything that has happened. The Starlights went home. Luna did a number on her parents and brother's memories so she wouldn't be in trouble for being gone so long. Serena was able to enjoy the rest of the evening with her scouts and boyfriend/hero/prince. So much had happened, they really didn't need to talk about it so much as just be in each other's company.

But this didn't stop Serena from thinking about it when she went home late that night. Each scout was a vital part of her life. They were her guard, more than that, they were her deepest, dearest and truest friends, sisters really. And that is what made her so sad when she thought about them. She has seen her friends happy, broken, excited, bleeding and dead.

Darien, well, Darien has been through everything with Serena. On the moon, he was her prince, come to love her and make her life full of joy. He protected her and pushed her to be strong and brave. He gave her something to live for other than herself and her duties to the moon kingdom. On Earth, Darien was her nemesis, friend, crush, savior, hero and eventually her boyfriend. No matter what life time, her friends and her love have stood by her side.

Now that Chaos is gone, maybe her friends will have some peace. Maybe they can have a normal life. Serena was frustrated because her friends were forced into this life. Defend the princess, fight beside Sailor Moon, stand guard over Earth, forgo all personal time. Tired as she was, Serena couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. The moon beams shine down on her bed as she stared into the night. A soft breeze stirring her golden locks through the open window. Luna sleeps on her bed in the corner, unaware of her charge's emotional pain and guilt that was threatening to overwhelm her.

I didn't give up. I couldn't give up. I had to win, to beat Chaos. I just wanted everyone to be happy again. The years of battling have taken away some of my innocence, but so much of my friend's life too. I don't feel so care free anymore, running to the arcade to veg out on Sailor V games. My life has become a broken record of living from one battle to the next. Chaos is gone, but there is still chaos raging in my heart. What if I didn't win? What if I wasn't strong enough? I would be alone. My friends would have died for nothing. The believed in me, but so many times I have let them down and seen them suffer because I wasn't strong enough to act without watching them sacrifice themselves first. If only I was strong enough. Strong enough to not need their help so they could live their dreams and be safe, safe from me needing their sacrifices. I can't lose them!

Serena sat on her bed, unaware of her bunny covered pajamas quickly becoming soaked in the tears pouring down her face. The toll from the battle, the drain on her body and spirit finally breaking through her happiness over the victory. With her friends she felt secure. Alone in her room, her defenses came down and allowed her emotions free reign.

A rustle of the leaves was the only change in the sounds of the night. "Serena?" Startled from her reflections, Serena looks up to see Tuxedo Mask sitting on the tree branch outside her window, calling to her still form.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena whispered back as she rose and walked to the window frame, leaning to see his face in the shadows.

"I couldn't sleep. After everything that has happened I couldn't rest without knowing you were okay. I transformed to get here quickly and unseen. I was going to just watch you to make sure you were resting, but then I saw you sitting there crying. Can I come in?" Darien was always the gentleman, never forcing his presence on his princess.

"Umm, Y-Yes. But please be careful, I don't want my parents to find you in my bedroom." A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he lightly lept from the branch and into her room as Serena stepped back to let him in.

"Oh, Sere. I wish I was here sooner. You shouldn't have to suffer alone." Taking one step into her room was enough time to detransform. Walking to his beloved, Darien takes her in his arms and gently wipes the tears from her face with his thumbs, caressing her face to calm her shaking body from her sobs.

"It's okay. Really, I'm just tired." Serena lied hoping he would not worry. She hated to have people worry over her. It seemed all she ever did was leave others to take care of herself. She had enough, now she would be stronger to not need their help.

Darien steps closer, closing the gap between their bodies and hugs Serena's small body to his own. She was unable to resist his warm embrace and molded herself to him. After what felt like hours, her tears stopped and her shaking slowed so she was able to breath normally again. Pulling back to look into her face, Darien lifts her chin to let the moon beams illuminate her features, causing her eyes to sparkle.

They both held soft smiles on their lips as they stood accepting and giving comfort to one another. Sometimes the best thing to say is nothing at all.

Slowly, gently, he lowered his gaze to her mouth and looked back into her eyes. Serena seeing his invitation stretched on her toes to meet his lips. Sometimes the best kisses don't take your breath away, but allow you to sigh your stresses into the night.

"Can you stay with me?"

"What about your parents?"

"Oh, well I guess it wouldn't be a good idea…"

"If I set an alarm to leave before the sunrise, then yes I will stay with you. I will always be here for you Sere."

"I know." Serena smiled as she stood back and led him to her bed. She climbed under the blankets and Darien tucked her in like a little child going to bed. Laying down beside her on the bed on top of the blankets, to preserve her modesty, Darien cradled his love in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

It is a good thing I can pretend to be asleep. I am glad he is here. I really didn't know what to do for her. But either as Darien or Prince Endymion, he has always taken care of her. Luna sighed and closed her eyes knowing her princess was safe for the night.

* * *

It has been one week since the defeat of Chaos. In every respect, life goes on. The people of Earth continue with the their lives and life is good. Kids still rush to the Crown Arcade for their milkshakes with pockets full of allowance ready to stake claims to the top marks on the video games. Streams of students in their uniforms stand in lines wait to buy tickets to the next Sailor V movie. Parks are seen throughout Japan flourishing with Spring's arrival as butterflies dance from one flower to another sharing in the glory of living. Mothers are pushing baby carriages in the park while fathers are at work bringing honor to their home by earning a living for their families.

With all that has happened, it seems inconsequential to expect people to find it difficult to continue with the mundane after experiencing a dramatic impact on their perspective of life. In truth, after everything that has happened, the destruction of Chaos and the property damage of Tokyo, most people do not realize they lost their lives and were floating around as star seeds in space while the infamous Sailor Scouts defended Earth once more from evil. Yet, there are a few with whom these circumstances did not sit well, and it is with these few that our story begins.

* * *

"Mina?"

"Darien? I didn't know you had my number?"

"I actually took it from Serena's phone. I wanted to talk to you, as leader of the scouts, without Serena being suspicious. I thought a phone call would be best."

"Sure, what's wrong? Is Serena sick or in trouble?"

"No. But ever since the battle she is different. Every night I have been at her house, sleeping next to her. She won't talk about it, but she cries in the night and calls out our names. Sometimes I wake her up and she acts like she doesn't remember but I see this haunting look in her eyes so I feel like she is not being honest. I am starting to be concerned. Seven days now and she rarely smiles. She has no desire to do anything but be near her family and go to school. This is not our Serena. I thought I could help her on my own but I see now she needs all of us to help her. How can we get her past the nightmares and bring back our Sere?"

"I was wondering how she was handling everything. She has seemed really down. Normally after a big battle we are all wore out of it for a couple of we go right back to our old routine as if nothing is different. Serena still meets us at the Crown. but she really doesn't say much. The scouts and I have been talking about it and were hoping that given enough time she would come around. We didn't know she was having nightmares."

"Yeah, and I know this has been hard for her. I was dead for 6 months and didn't know it. She was all alone. Now the battle is over, we have to do something to help her find her happiness again."

"I know. I will call Amy and see if her mini computer can give us some answers and then we will have a scout meeting."

"Good. Thank you. I know you love her as much as I do."

"Yes, she is our princess too. We will work together and help her get past this. Like everything else we have been through, 'this too shall pass'."

"Wow Mina, that was kind of deep." 

"I have my moments. I will keep you updated, thanks Darien for calling."

"Yeah, thanks Mina."

I just want Sere back. Where is my smiling, klutzy, oh so beautiful dumpling head? Darien exhaled a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding as he slid his phone in his pocket. He was to meet Serena later that afternoon for a bite to eat. Darien was hoping to entice Serena to go to the park and ride the rowboats. Anything to try and make her happy.

* * *

Cherry Hill Temple, the same day

"Mina, whats wrong? Why have you called a scout meeting and Serena isn't here?" The frustration in Raye's voice evident as she surveyed her friend.

"Just a minute Raye, Lita is in the kitchen bringing out the snacks." Mina quipped in response.

"Just like some other blonde i know, cant get to the point without food in their stomachs." Raye couldn't help but "rib" her friend with her sharp tongue. For those unfamiliar with the raven haired priestess of Cherry Hill Temple you would expect to see aggravation in her eyes as she made spoke such barbs to her friends and yet those who knew her best could see the affection she hid under her sarcasm.

"I'm here and look who i found to help bring in the snacks." Lita and Amy walk in with trays of cucumber sandwiches and bean buns but were quickly pounced upon by Mina. Taking a tray and and stuffing a bun in her mouth she settled on the floor leading the other girls to gather in a circle to hear the reason for this impromptu and private meeting of the scouts. Not one to be left out, Raye quickly grabbed the tray of sandwiches from Amy and helped herself to a couple before the beautiful blonde vulture swooped in and devoured them as well.

Having all eyes on her, Mina tosses her golden strands over her shoulder to get to business now that her hunger is being attended to. "So, I have asked you girls here today, without Serena's knowledge as you pointed out so well (sticking her tongue out in Raye's direction while Amy and Lita snickered into their snacks), for two reasons. The first and most important reason is simple. Serena has had a week since Chaos and though Darien continues to tell me she is whole and well, but neither myself nor Darien can get Serena to open up and talk about what has happened. I wouldn't be concerned if it was anyone but Serena. We all know how affectionate and open she is with us."

"So where is dumpling head?"

"Darien took her to the park, hoping some food and sunshine would encourage a little happiness. And we are all concerned so I called the Tsukino home yesterday and Mrs. Ikuko assures me that she is healthy. But Serena's mom shares my concern of her lack of energy or desire to get out of the house. We all know that Serena can be a bit of a crybaby."

"Hmmph, a bit huh? dont you mean a lot of a cry baby?" Raye most certainly could now help but interrupt Mina to deliver that particular criticism of Serena given how often she was apt to display sensitive emotions in front of the girls.

Being the voice of reason, Amy defends Serena, "You know Raye, Serena is 17 now and she really hasn't lost control over her emotions in a while. You saw how Darien went missing for 6 months and we all assumed everything was fine. She just continued everyday with a smile and never complained. We would have never known if it hadn't been for Chaos telling us what happened."

"Exactly my point Amy, I couldn't have said it better myself, that is why I am so worried about Serena, she isn't our little bunny anymore. She has become stable and in control, not flighty or one to back down from pressures like she tended to do so often in the past. Serena is strong and more and more we see the grace of Princess Serenity coming out of her. But now she has wholed herself up and wont talk to us. Sure she answers questions and smiles but she doesn't engage in conversations and her smile never touches her eyes. That is why after 7 days, I think we need to do an intervention before she finds herself in such a whole over this mess, the 'everyone dying' business. We need to remind her about life and love and happiness. Where is our hope filled Serena?" Mina shot back.

You could see the emotions flitting across Raye's face as she listened to Mina analyzing their leader's reaction to the final battle. True, Raye was concerned about Serena. She had spent every morning staring into the sacred fire looking some indication of the return of Serena and after finishing every mornings meditations there was still no change. Everyone expected Serena to need a couple of days to recharge from the battle but no one thought she would lose her vivacious attitude or energetic appetite.

True to form Darien, was by her side. At first Mr. Kenji Tsukino felt quite a bit of trepidation, allowing an older man into his home to see visit his daughter. But after the first day, it was apparent they way Serena's eyes would light up every time Darien would arrive and present his daughter with a beautiful deep red rose. Now her room held a vase on her desk with and ever growing collection of roses, filling her room with their wonderful scent.

Of course to Kenji and Ikuku Tsukino, the reason behind Serena's attitude was unapparent. In their eyes, they saw their daughter in the middle of completing her education at Juuban Municipal High School and knew there were stresses involved with completing the curriculum before taking her final tests. Luna was quite good and keeping their memories blocked of certain insightful events. Unaware of their daughter's love life or how deeply she was committed to her beau, they were immediately charmed by the educated demeanor and good looks of Darian Shields. Really, who could resist the pea green sport coat and black turtle neck that he so frequently sported? In truth, Serena's parents were astonished and delighted that she found herself engaging the attentions of such a promising young man.

Without the knowledge of their daughter's alter ego it was impossible for Kenji and Ikuku to realize the turmoil of their daughter's dilemma. Who really could empathize with the pressures of having Sailor Moon as an alter ego? The entire city was praising Sailor Moon and the Scouts efforts to save the city and the Earth. Everyone knew how much they sacrificed to stand vigilant in the wake of evil. But how could they identify the courageous leader with their daughter who ate like 2 grown men, was over emotional about everything, had a room covered in bunnies, and had life just bubbling out of her everyday. Not to mention the obvious responsible nature of Sailor Moon and the contrasting, yet continuously late to everything, Serena Tsukino. Of course, no one was expecting Sammy to understand his sister's emotions, he is only a boy after all.

With this in mind it was becoming apparent that the inner scouts needed to intervene to help Serena adjust to life once more. They really wanted Serena to be able to trust again, that happiness was attainable, and hope was nothing to give up on.

"Well I have an idea." Amy quietly interjected to the silent war that was being waged with the invisible daggers flying from Mina and Raye's eyes. Instantly the girls redirected their attention to Amy. Although she was the least domineering, every scout respected her methodical and thoughtful perspective. Rarely did Amy miss something, so it was important to take note when she came to a conclusion. "What about a change of scenery? We have been battling Chaos and her minions for so long, as well as trying to understand the mystery behind the Starlights. Now that everything is quiet we could take a group vacation and try to relax."

Lita instantly set up. "That's right. The end of the school year is in 2 weeks which gives us plenty of time to decide where to go and everyone can get permission. I bet the beach would be amazing this time of year."

"OOOh and don't forget all the hotties in their swim trunks." Mina's eyes were glazed over contemplating all the boy watching she could do.

Raye was excited but couldn't restrain herself from sighing at Mina's response. "Be serious for a minute Mina, this was your idea to do something to help Serena, and Lita mentions the beach and you instantly start drooling. If that gets on my floors you are cleaning the Shrine!"

"Raayeee"

Amy decided it was time to intervene before things got out of hand between the girls and derailed an obvious unanimous decision. "How about I talk to my mom and I ask her to talk to Mrs. Tsukino. That way she will be more likely to agree instead of 4 high school girls showing up asking to go on a vacation together."

"Leave it to Amy to convince the Tsukinos. She will be able to present it in a much more sophisticated manner than we ever could. Besides, as little as Serena has been willing to talk to any of us she may reject our offer but coming from the adults it leaves little room for her to back out." Causing Amy to blush and duck her head at the compliment from her friend and fellow scout, Lita could not hide her excitement about spending some R&amp;R with the girls without the threat of Youmas or evil henchmen and their deranged bosses.

Taking charge of the meeting once more, Mina grabs everyone's attention "The only question now is when do we go shopping for bathing suits?!"

"Well I for one have one point that could drive a nail through this idea," Raye was a little put out that no one thought of it before actually, "Who is going to tell Darien? And how does anyone expect him to not go when he was officially dead and missing for 6 months? We all saw the passionate kiss he shared with Serena after the Starlights left and no one can miss the possessive way he looks at her. Its like he is afraid he will wake up and she will disappear or something, it almost gives me the creeps. If I didn't know they already had a long history together I would have to do some major butt roasting."

"Yeah but you can't blame the guy, he practically proposes and then parts from his body. Seeing her again and knowing she saved the world without his help was probably a really proud moment. It may have even given him insecurities about whether or not Serena needs him since she defeated Chaos without him. Not to mention the fact that Seiya made it very obvious he/she was in love with Serena and was totally hitting on her while he/she was leaving. the whole he/ she thing still freaks me out by the way." Lita added.

"Yeah, did you see the look Seiya leveled at Darien? His final words were 'protect her'. Who could miss the, 'or else', look he gave Darien. How do you feel coming back to life and another guy was already encroaching in your territory? Creepy." Raye added.

"Well as the goddess of Love, I can vouch for my Princess and promise you that Darien is and always will be Serena's soul mate. We just need to reassure them both that this trip is for the greater good. And because I would love to find a boyfriend before entering our senior year of high school."

"Wouldn't we all. Its not like we have had much time what with defending Earth and the Princess. And we have died what, like twice now. We don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to relationships apart from the loyalty and love we each have for each other." Raye finished on a sigh.

"Aww, Raye you're getting sentimental on us!" Mina exclaimed bouncing on her knees with her hands clasped under her chin.

"Can it blondie. I can still roast you!"

"Alright girls. I think we have finished with the first order of business. Am I mistaken or didn't you say there was a second reason to this meeting?" Lita asked the girls hoping to disrupt the girls, as daggers were being drawn for another war of the eyes.

"Yes, thank you Lita for reminding me. Pyro totally distracted me for a minute there. I admit I was really excited about Amy's suggestion but the second order of business is this…. I have had a vision of sorts, I know I am not Raye and cannot consult with the fire but, in my vision I saw all of us scouts with our soul mates."

"EEEEEEE!" Lita was on her feet jumping up and down.

"Wow, way to drop a bombshell blondie."

"Are you sure, how can you know this is real and not just a dream?" Amy asked, obviously she was confused and scared at the same time. How can this happen and why is it happening now?


	2. phone calls

Thank you for your reviews and support. This is really nerve wracking but I hope it is cohesive.

Please enjoy for the generals are soon to appear! :)

* * *

"Lita, calm down. Amy has a good point. How do we know that what you is real and not a dream?" Raye interjected.

"Okay, well you know I am the goddess of love."

"Duh, and the sky is blue blondie"

"Let me finish Raye. So as I was saying, I am the reincarnation of the goddess of love so for a lack of better explanation i am a love expert. The reason I know that it was not a dream is because of the bonds I can see between people. For example, I can see a bond of sisterhood and friendship between all four of us. But between a couple like Serena and Darien, I can see a soul bond. It is like an unbreakable golden chain that runs from the heart of one person to the heart of another. The closer those two people are the brighter and thicker the chain looks."

"So you are saying you see these bonds all the time between people? How do you walk and not run into stuff?" Amy asked, always inquisitive, our lovely Sailor Mercury.

"Umm, she does run into stuff a lot now that you mention it." Lita murmured.

"Hey, Lita I thought you were on my side! Yes, I run into stuff, I am always in a hurry to get somewhere and forget to watch where I am going." Mina defended.

"In a hurry to get to a sales rack…" Raye rolled her eyes at her shopaholic friend.

"Yes that is true. But back on topic please or we will never finish talking about what I want to tell you. Yes I can see bonds but I can choose not to see them. If I am focusing, they become clear or rather apparent. Otherwise it is like Superman and his x ray vision, I can turn it off. I don't normally look for bonds for any of us because I know that we are all friends and as close as sisters could be. However, when I had my vision, I awoke and instantly saw a bond coming from my heart. It was thick enough to be in Japan and gold so I know it is a soul bond. If two people love each other but are not soul mates then the bond is silver. But I see a soul bond coming from each of us leading all in the same direction and each is gold. The last time I checked for a bond for any of us was before Darien went missing so this is new." Mina was panting after making her speech, trying to finish before she was interrupted again.

The diverse emotions the girls were feeling were clearly reflected in their shocked faces. Lita was also hopeful, but Raye was doubtful, and Amy was just Amy, full of questions. It was apparent that Mina had their attention enthralled upon her once more. She appreciated their focus but was wary of what was sure to follow.

Coming to her senses and reigning in her emotions, Amy shifted back into her normal frame of mind, analyzing each problem using logic. For in Amy's heart she felt nothing could not be solved logically, for if something lacked an answer without logic then it stood to reasoned there was no answer to be had. "If what you say is true then one of a few things must also be true. Either our soul mates just came into existence and we are all vastly over age for our counterparts. Or the bonds have always been there and it had been failed to be discovered until now. I cannot agree with the first for how can Fate give us a soul mate to have that person 17 years younger than ourselves. Therefore logic demands these people have already existed and we have as of yet take notice of these men."

Lita was bewitched by their conversation now and could not help but defend the possibility of a soul mate when she has longed for love for so long. Therefore she came into the conversation quickly to defend Mina. Being tall and a bit of a tomboy has never stopped Lita from being boy crazy. "Well I for one think this is awesome. I look forward to meeting that one special person I am meant to be with. Maybe Mina didn't see these bonds before because we were not ready yet so they only just now made their appearance. It's not like we had a lot of time on our hands with all the battles we have had."

Sighing, Mina resigned herself to disappointing the girls as she explained the soul bonds in greater depth knowing what sort of controversy she was going to unravel. "I agree it is awesome Lita, and I agree there must be a logical explanation Amy, but as of right now I don't have one. I know for a fact that regardless of whether someone is ready or not, I can see their soul bonds and know if a person is with their intended. For example. I knew Serena had a soul mate from the first moment I saw her. I could see it coming from her. But she and Darien were still fighting. Don't tell me you have already forgotten the daily verbal sparring matches at the Crown? Need I remind you of the many times Andrew kicked them out for stirring up a scene. We have all won and lost many bets on Serena and Darien trying to decide who would win the next day's battle. And no one can forget the infamous day when Serena dumped a milkshake on Darien's head. So how could either of them have been 'ready' for their soul mate?

"Also, I have looked many times for my soul mate since I first became Sailor Venus and realized my super powers. I am the love goddess, where is my boyfriend and his undying affection. But I have not been successful. So whoever, and wherever they are, they did not exist. And no Amy, I have never seen a giant age gap between soul mates. No cradle robbing, thank you very much. I very much expect a drop-dead gorgeous soul mate with eyes that sparkle like diamonds and rock hard muscles. And I wouldn't say no to a cute butt." With a glazed look in her eyes, Mina stopped talking.

"Soooo, they didn't exist and now the do. What do we do about it? Follow the soul bond all over Japan until we find them?" Raye was definitely getting aggravated at this point. It didn't help that the snacks had run out and their meeting had lasted beyond the allotted hour.

"Ugh, we can't do anything. We can't follow the bonds. If they move around a lot, then we may never catch up. There is no telling where we would have to go to find them. Eventually I expect us to meet them. But the timing is not right. Maybe I will have more visions. Why don't you check the sacred fire Raye and then together we might find clues. In the mean time lets focus on Serena and then we can try to breath life into our love lives. I for one could use a distraction from all this school work." Mina finished. No one believed a distraction was all she was looking for. After seeing Serena and Darien together for so long, the girls were all pining for their own prince charming.

"Well, I have too much going on right now to worry about boys. Between cram school and finals and researching pre-med programs along with filling out transcripts for several universities, my soul mate will have to wait. I am not ready for something so life changing when I still have my goals I want to accomplish." Amy was certainly the voice of reason as well as the one person sure to remind you of all the homework that was still due before school was out. Saving the world is not enough, teachers still expected their students to demonstrate on paper that they absorbed something through the school year. How they expected the students to remember everything they studied was beyond Mina, Lita, Raye and Serena but with Amy around anyone felt dumb. Well, maybe not Darien, he did finish high school 2 years early and was working on post-grad work at UT Tokyo. At Least Amy and Darien both enjoyed the pressures of school.

"Yes, momma Amy." The girls all chimed in response.

Giggling ensued all around their little circle as each girl fondly regarded the other for the sisters they couldn't live without. Amy knew Raye, Lita, Mina nor Serena would ever endeavor to pursue academics with the same passion or devotion she did, but what was similarly unequaled was the love and loyalty the girls had for one another.

Standing, Mina stuck her hips out and put her hands on her waist giving all the girls her famous wink and flashed her Sailor V. "Well to regain the floor, I propose we conclude that Amy will talk to her mom so that Mrs. Mizuno can call Mrs. Tsukino with the details to ensure that Serena will have to come with us and get her out of that house for a spell. And Amy can focus on school, Lita on making more delicious snacks (with an all around 'yummm' from all the girls) while Raye and I try to follow up on clues for our mystery guys."

"Agreed!" "Definitely!" Sounds good Blondie!" All the girls responded in kind as they stood and gathered the empty trays to take to the kitchen and made ready to go home.

* * *

Since coming over every day for the last 7 days, Mr. Tsukino has seen Darien to be an honorable and sometimes rather stoic companion for Serena. Despite her age Kenji Tsukino refused to acknowledge Darien Shields as Serena's boyfriend but that didn't stop Ikuku from celebrating with her daughter on the handsome 'catch' she had made. Mrs. Tsukino could easily overlook the 5 year age gap considering Serena was soon to be a full aged adult soon herself.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino discovered his ambitions to become a doctor, Ikuku was ready to pick out color swatches and hunt for a decent venue. Serena was finally able to dissuade her mother from all together announcing a wedding when she told her mom that Darien most certainly had not proposed and would not marry till after finishing high school. But this could not keep the smile Ikuku had on her lips every time she let the handsome man into her house.

"Sere" Darien calls while knocking on her door. After given permission to enter the home, Serena's mom had quickly showed Darien up the stairs to Serena's room with the express wish that she should be outside enjoying to nice weather on her Sunday off. Mrs. Tsukino certainly trusted Darien to lift Serena's spirits after she came home from their outing at the park the day before. Although Serena was not quite bubbly, she was still perceptibly happy.

"Come in." Serena was stretched out on her bunny covered blanket laying on her stomach looking a picture of her and the scouts after defeating Wiseman. When she was left to herself, it didn't take long for Serena to think back over all the mistakes and near misses she had with the girls. Even her own daughter from the future shared in their mistakes and victories.

Staring at the captured moment from the battle, Serena held the photo to examine her friends after saving the world one more time. Rini was looking so happy holding onto Serena and Darien while all the girls stood around smiling in their scout uniforms. Despite the rubble and dust on the uniforms, the euphoric atmosphere was evident as everyone celebrated their victory.

"You know Serena if I had been your mom, you would have just given up your identity." He smiled and he sat down next the her. "I'm sure she could not miss her 'niece' standing next to her daughter or her handsome boyfriend in that picture."

Sighing Serena sat up to sit next to Darien, quite possibly the most perfect boyfriend Serena had ever heard of. Taking her eyes off the photo she met Darien's ocean blue eyes and could instantly feel her heart race having him so close in her room. "Well I would be worried if you had not already said you were coming over Dare. And after seeing you in that awful pea green jacket I'm sure my mom thinks you have terrible fashion sense. She would never expect you to wear that dashing tuxedo and run around saving junior high girls." She responded giving him a heart warming smile.

"Ouch, you know how much I love that jacket. I have many fond memories of a certain dumpling head screaming at me in that jacket."

"I know, I always had a huge crush on you but that jacket was terrible. I much preferred your leather jacket you wore when you rode your bike." Serena giggled as she remembered ogling the high schooler on his red sports bike.

"Yes well, you still owe me a dry cleaning bill. Getting that milk shake out of my favorite jacket was awful." Darien poked Serena in the ribs.

"It was worth it after you made fun of my grades, again… How can I make it up to you?" She asked suggestively, hoping for a kiss.

"How about we go for a walk today." Darien stole her thunder, suggesting to leave the house to honor her mother. "The park is close by, and the flowers are blooming. I have it on the best of authority that the roses will be in bloom. And the weather is supposed to turn cold as we have one more freeze before we say goodbye to winter altogether so lets take advantage of the sunshine."

He had already hoped to get her out of the house before Mrs. Tsukino had suggested it. However, now his ambition was resolved seeing the look Ikuku had given him before directing him to Serena. They were both worried about her attitude. Given that Serena was normally very vivacious and exuberant in her affections. it was very out of character to see her smiles half-hearted and her ambitions so demure. Darien would give anything to take away the burden of savior from her shoulders. But well did he know the cloth from which she was cut, and knew in his heart that no one could replace her tenacious spirit when faced with saving her friends and family from the evils that all too often invaded their peaceful lives.

"Its not too early for roses?"

"Not when I can make them myself for the most beautiful girl in all the universe." With a flick of the wrist he produced a beautifully blooming red rose without the thorns so as to not cut Serena's hands.

Giggling she accepted the gift only to breath in its heavenly scent while brushing the silky soft petals across her cheek. How I envy that rose for touching her face. "Coming from anyone else Darien Shields, I would say that is a really sappy pick-up line, but when it comes from you I can't help but be happy." Anything to see you smile Serena. Please come back to me my precious princess.

"Then perhaps you would not say no to a kiss for your Prince Charming?" Leaning over to put his face before hers, he took her face in his hands and allowed a small smile to play across his lips just before he descended to his mark, only to be satisfied by hearing Serena sigh as their lips met. He had only intended for a chaste kiss, a light brush across her lips for one taste before he would lead her from her room. Unfortunately, he could not anticipate her response. After sitting and remembering all their victories and close calls, as well as the two times she had seen Darien die, Serena could not help but eagerly respond to his touch. Relishing in their moment she forced her fears and doubts from her mind and accepted this as a moment that reminded her of the joy of living.

Shifting her weight, she sat on his lap without breaking contact only to wrap her arms around his neck as the forgotten picture fell to the bed. Eagerly she brought her tongue across his lips to gain entrance to his tongue as she danced within his mouth, hearing him moan at the pleasure of having him in her arms. Darien could not help but hold tightly to his princess and he responded in kind to devouring her mouth with his own. Their passion barely restrained as Serena elicited Darien to respond to her touch. All too soon they parted to catch their breath, each noticing the smile left behind on the others lips.

"Sere." Darien called huskily, "your dad is still here. He will kill me if he finds you on my lap." Darien could not help but notice the way her lips had instantly turned red and puffy from their shared passion.

Groaning, she drops her head to his shoulder only to have him chuckle and stand up to put her back on her feet. "Come with me my princess and lets enjoy our time together before school has to start again. Besides I do need to study tonight." He smiled down at Serena standing a full 7 inches shorter than his 6'2''.

Darien thought to himself with a smirk on his face. Turnabout is only fair play. As Serena wrapped her arms around his neck once more, Darien held her close and trailed butterfly kisses down her cheek. Nibbling on her ear, he flicked his tongue down her neck to kiss her shoulder. Serena allowed a moan to escape her throat as she closed her eyes and clung to his neck. Darien was not ready to end his game just yet. He continued to kiss Serena on the other side of her neck making a trail up to her chin and over to her mouth until he lightly kissed one side and then the other. He was proud of himself as he felt her tremble in his arms. Just as he was sure she was under his spell, he attacked her lips with a passion, stealing her breath and making her heart race as he delighted in the taste of her. Just as quickly as he started, he loosed his hold on her waist and stood back to admire her closed eyes and panting chest.

Regaining control over her breathing, Serena opened her eyes and smiled at Darien. "Well, instead of going to the park, I could help you study anatomy. I may not be a doctor but I do a little of the human body." Serena suggested while raising her eyebrows. Darien knew his limits and made for a hasty retreat from her room.

"Serena you will drive me crazy. What happened to my dumpling head who threw test papers at my head and stormed away screaming what a 'jerk' I was. Now you sit here tempting me to my limit in your own house with your parents just below us." Serena was a little proud of herself and dared him with a lift of her eyebrows. Shaking his head, Darien took her hand. "Lets go for a walk before I do something I will regret."

"Fine, but my prince had better not forget his princess's milkshake." Serena pouted as she adjusted the wrinkles on her pink short-sleeve top from Darien's embrace and laying on the bed.

Laughing heartily at her quip, he moved to put his arm around his shoulder to lead her out the door. Kissing her lightly on the cheek he whispers "I love you Serena" in her hair as she smiles and hugs his side walking down the steps and out of the house into the sunshine.

* * *

"Hey Amy, what did your mom say?" Mina answered her phone, her excitement barely contained as she waited for the ice princess to fill her in on 'Project Serena Vacation', as they had so wistfully titled their little plan.

"Well. after looking up the weather it seems it will be kind of chilly out when we are out of school in 2 weeks. So my mom suggested going to the new indoor beach on Kyushu Island. She was won tickets at work in a raffle but can't make it so she offered them to us on the condition we took a chaperone. I called Mrs. Tsukino and she thought it would be great for Serena to get some exercise and see new faces so she quickly agreed and offered to sponsor us as hotel room we could share while we stay for 3 nights."

"W-Wow Amy that is amazing! I was thinking a cabin in the woods to get away and it would have been cheap, but this is perfect. But wait, who will we get to chaperon?" Please not a mom, I so want to go boy hunting, even if I don't find my soul mate. I can't help but shop around while I am otherwise unengaged.

"Actually Mr.s Tsukino suggested Darien and so she called him up. He said he could make it so he is getting a ticket for himself and a hotel room across the hall to honor the arrangement between the moms."

"EEEEEEE! I cant believe it. Beach. Boys. Heated Pools and no moms, all for free! You are amazing Amy!"

"Well I think I need a hearing check now….. thank you Mina, I am glad you like it. Mrs. Tsukino said to take Serena out shopping after school on Friday for swimsuits and to keep her out of the house as long as possible. I think you're right, she sounds just as worried as we do for Serena. It is not like her to be without her bubbly personality. I told the girls to meet us at the Crown Arcade after school at 4 pm so we can go shopping at the mall."

"Sounds perfect. Thanks Amy. This is so wonderful. I can't wait. Now I just have to stay focused so I can pass my tests on Friday. If I fail out of high school right before our trip, my life will be over!" Mina groaned thinking about her upcoming arithmetic and English homework she needed to study and complete before Friday.

"Don't worry Mina, we will study this week at Raye's. Serena needs a bit of help on her arithmetic and English so we can do it together." Amy knew it was best to study in groups. Even though she was always helping the other girls, she considered it extra practice for herself to prepare for her finals.

"Great. Amy that is perfect. See you tomorrow at Raye's after school."

"Bye Mina" Hanging up Mina rolled back over on her bed to pick up the manga she was reading that just happened to be laying on the math book. I will get to you tomorrow but right now I must know what happens in this manga. Raye will be so jealous I read it before her. She snickered to herself.

* * *

"Darien the flowers are so beautiful. You didn't happen to use your earth powers did you? The park is practically glowing it is so bright and green and the smells are heavenly." Serena truly seemed to enjoy herself as she walked the cobbled paths snaking through the hotbeds of flowers before finally stopping in front of a singularly perfect rose bush.

"Well Sere, I can't help it if I give a little push considering I had to drag you out of the house. I had to make it worth the effort." Darien smiled to himself watching Serena smell the roses he had created on the way over to her house. Seeing as his apartment complex was on the other side of the park from Serena's house, he didn't mind the exercise in walking the 2 miles to see her instead of using his red sports car.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Oh who is calling me? Mom knows where I am so it must be one of the girls." Serena pulled out her pink bedazzled phone from her clutch she carried from the house earlier. "Hello? Mom? I left with Darien about an hour ago. OH really? Wow that does sound interesting. Yes. I will meet them. No, we have a test on Friday so we are meeting at Raye's after school Monday to study. No that is perfect. Darien too? Great. Thanks mom. Love you too."

Darien plucked a rose from his bush and put it behind Serena's ear as she hung up the phone. "My mom just called to say in two weeks we are all going on a vacation with the girls to an indoor beach on Kyushu Island. She even said she was paying for you to go so we could have a chaperon. What do you think?"

Darien had already received a text from both Mina and Amy so he was unsurprised at the plans Serena was sharing but he was glad she seemed eager all the same. Anything to see you happy, and swimsuit Sere. "That sounds like fun. I will have to buy swim trunks seeing as how I haven't needed any in so long, but a break from school sounds perfect. Of course I could always use a bribe to make sure I go." Darien suggested and as he made his last comment he enjoyed the pink hue making its way across Serena's cheeks in reference to his comment.

"Oh well I could always bribe you with good grades." She suggested arching her brows.

"Coming from you dumpling, I would never be going to that beach with you all." He laughed as he watched her anger spread from her scrunched up nose to the pink on her ears.

"OH you, well fine. I was really going to kiss you but not I'm not so sure." She huffed in response.

"Come here princess I was only teasing." Darien purred as he pulled her close to press his lips to hers. "I will follow you any where, with or without good grades." He teased one last time to see the ire dance in her eyes as he smiled and descended once more to her lips, squeezing her waist against his own.

* * *

Its so fluffy I'm gonna die!


	3. plane ride

To Nancy69, Lilymoon80, Miam1, Tryntee13, and ColoredPrisim:

Thank you all for your support and reviews. I really do appreciate the time you took to encourage and correct this story. I really do enjoy writing, shocking as it is, and I greatly look forward to eventually completing this little drabble of sorts. I have a goal of 100,000 words in under 3 weeks to complete. Being a stay-at-home mom I don't have a problem working on the writing portion since my sweet little angel takes naps for me. I do have a clear ending in sight for this story and I have an outline already compiled so as to ensure direction and overall arc. Thank you again for your support and please stay with me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing (and remembering how to use a keyboard again :))

HorseCrazy04

* * *

Cherry Hill Temple

Mina walked up the steps to the temple to seek a certain fire discerning priestess who had demanded she come over immediately following last bell for class that day for a 'discussion' about their visions. Not really sure what to expect with the fire scout, Mina walked across the courtyard looking for her sister-in-arms and best friend Raye Hino.

Raye had just dropped off her book bag and was making her way under the cherry blossom trees when she saw honey golden hair blowing around the face of one of her best friends. True, Raye clicked more with the other scouts in different areas but she loved all are friends with the same fierce passion. Groaning at having to face the love goddess over this whole mess, she made herself visible and called out to Mina.

"Mina over here, lets talk in the tea garden."

Following Raye, Mina continued to drag her feet across the cobblestones to see what the big deal was. As they entered the garden through a small gate behind the Shrine, the girls walked along the winding path to a stone bench beside the serenity pool. Raye always found the tea garden to be a comfort and a sanctuary when she needed space to clear her head. Raye sat staring at the blooming azaleas trailing the river rock path while she gathered her thoughts and prepared herself for an uncomfortable conversation.

"Why did you call me here early Raye? I was going to get a milkshake from Andrew at the Crown." Mina was whining. Oblivious to the pink and white blossoms that captured her friends attention, Mina punctured the peaceful bubble Raye had lost herself in. Mina was obviously deprived of her afternoon nourishment. Mina could not function without high levels of sugar and or caffeine and preferably both at the same time.

"Did we or did we not agree Blondie, to look for clues about these mystery guys you claim are our soul mates?!" Ray Fumed.

"Down pyro. I'm listening. So have you seen something in the sacred Fire?" Her interest piqued it wasn't difficult too forget about her desperately sugarless situation.

"You could say that." Raye breathed a sigh of relief once she realized Mina was paying attention but at the same time it felt like a rod was attached to her back causing her to feel so uptight.

"I was meditating this morning before school and while I was seeking answers to the vision you had, there was a sequence of images. At first it was hazy and all I could see was the four us and four shapes. I could tell it was us because of our hair and we were in our scout uniforms. But the longer I watched the more the details became clear. I saw blue, green and what looked like silver eyes and all four guys were distinctly proud in their stature. Their hair was short and their clothing seemed relaxed and casual. Then the guys were all on the knees before us. The vision was almost over until the one with light blue eyes looked straight into mine and seemed to pierce my soul and I saw the gold chain stretch out of my heart and he looked down and saw it connect to his! So yes now I believe you but I am also freaked out! I mean, really, first we no have boyfriends and practically non-existent social lives outside of the scouts. Now I don't have a choice in the matter?" You could almost see steam rising out from under her raven hair and pouring out of her ears.

"This is great! You finally believe me and now we have a few more clues. Handsome, eye color, casual clothing, and proud stature. That bit about them being on their knees was interesting. Groveling maybe?" She mused. Mina was positively tingling with excitement. She looked like a chihuahua that was just about to get a tasty treat.

Air rushed from Raye's mouth as she huffed in response to Mina's declaration. Leave it to the goddess of love to be excited. I am more concerned about my lack of choice or even consent rather than if they are 'dream boats'. And why were we in our uniforms before these so called 'soul mates'? "Look Mina, I am feeling a bit overwhelmed right now, maybe we lay off about the 'soul mate' thing and lets just finish out school with passing grades. I don't know about you but I want to go on this vacation without summer school hanging over my head. And I really don't think we should tell the others just yet."

It wasn't like Amy and Lita didn't already know, of course they did. But Raye just really wanted to avoid the scrutiny and added pressures of everyone wanting to search for these guys. She just wasn't ready for that level of tension. Raye had a hard enough time connecting to people. Her only and closes friends were all super heroes or could make really mean milkshakes. Why subject herself to the added stresses?

"What? Why? I had a vision and you just had one that confirms it so why can't we tell them? This could be just the distraction Serena needs to get over this whole Chaos funk she has been in. I talked to Amy again after Artemis told me he and Luna have been watching Serena sleep at night. Listen, she has nightmares, the kind where you wake up screaming and can't remember if it was a dream or a figment of your imagination. Luna told Artemis that she calls out for our names almost every night begging us not to die and leave her. And Darien has to sneak in every night to try and keep her calm. I don't know about you but this could really give her something positive to think about and I think that is more important." Mina crossed her arms as she felt herself victorious over the scowling priestess. She could see her resolve wavering as she considered Serena's problem handling what Lita calls 'survivor guilt'.

Everyone knows that the silver crystal returned everyone's star seed but Serena had to first witness everyone dying in order to gain the needed strength to allow her heart to reach out to Galaxia and heal her.

Seeing Raye's foundation crumble, Mina gave the final blow, guilt. "You know, Amy has been doing some research and she believes that Serena's condition is actually diagnosable."

"Is diagnosable even a word?" Raye sighed knowing she was soon to be defeated.

"Not sure, but Amy thinks Serena is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, also known as PTSD. Amy said she matches several symptoms and gave some helpful instructions on what to do to help Serena get past all this. Going on the vacation is definitely a step in the right direction. And having Darien around everyday is good too. But giving Serena something positive to think about will certainly help. There is more to it but I will let Amy fill us in when we are sitting together with Lita."

"You call chasing these guys down 'positive'?" Raye huffed at Mina.

"Yes, we are talking about true love. Soul Mates. Our perfect boy toys. That is definitely positive."

"All right you can tell them but please don't make a big deal out of me okay, this whole thing makes me feel vulnerable. Like there is an attack coming and I can't defend from it. I really do want love. I just thought I would have a hand in who I was going to love."

"Well pyro, think of it this way if you don't like the guy, you can always roast his keister."

"I will send a text to Amy and Lita giving them the short version so they will know before hand. When we see Serena we can give everyone the run down on this whole 'soul mate' acquisition project of yours."

Smiling the girls made their way to the kitchen to make ready the snacks and tea before the girls arrived. If Mina was bad about studying without sugar, Serena was 10 times worse.

* * *

To Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino

I have had a vision that confirms Mina's vision. Our soul mates are here and we will be seeing them soon. We have a few more details to go on. Will explain later at meeting. CU There. ~Raye

To Raye Hino

Wow, ok great. ~ Lita

To Raye Hino

This is getting interesting. Keep notes! ~ Amy

* * *

Walking into the Crown Arcade, the girls smiled and waved at Andrew behind the counter who was taking orders. True to form, as soon as he was free he was making his way over to his most loyal and favorite customers.

Sliding into the booth, each girl deposited their bags under the table and slumped down as the weight of school fell from their shoulders.

"Yes! Finally our exams are over." Lita was exhausted from the tests the teachers poured out on the students at the end of the exam.

"Lets not forget our bags are packed and we hit the airport in the morning." Raye was greatly looking forward to getting out of the city for a while. Chad was taking over her duties at the Shrine and grandpa had a gaggle of girls around to help out since Chad's fan club now stalks him after his first single released a few weeks ago. Raye couldn't help but feel relieved to be free from her duties, even if it was only for a few days.

Deciding to celebrate their victorious finish to their school semester the girls met at their usual booth in desperate need of comfort food and therapy shakes. Although all of the scouts had at one time or another a heart wrenching crush on the waiter, now they all lovingly considered him their big brother.

"So girls, I hear from Darien you guys are headed to the new indoor beach. The water is even heat regulated so you won't be bothered by these late cold spells we have been having." Even now the girls could still admire his handsome face as Andrew came over and sat down next to Amy and Serena across from Lita, Mina and Raye.

"Yes lets just hope they don't open the top, can you imagine 60 degree F air rushing down on you while you are in a bathing suit on the sand." Amy was always about the facts and the collective group shivered in picturing themselves so cold and in their swimwear.

"It won't be that bad, 60 degrees really isn't that cold" Lita responded.

"Speak for yourself Lita. 60 degrees is the ambient air temperature, the water will be even colder, close to 55 degrees, give or take depending on various variables. The amount of skin showing with the slightest breeze will make it feel even colder. If it isn't indoors, then I am not going to the beach." Amy said.

"Well, no worries, it is indoors so we can all look our best in our swimsuits." Mina smiled remembering their shopping trip.

"Well Darien is a brave man, I can't imagine how grown up you girls are and the five of you all ready for the water with only poor Darien to beat the boys off….. I wish i could be a fly on the wall to see it." Andrew chuckled having collected his orders of milkshakes, fries and burgers, he was off to make ready to feed the remarkable skinny yet ever hungry teens.

All 5 girls, well young women really, considering they were no longer 14 year old Youma butt-kicking scouts but 17 year old ladies on the cusp of womanhood who were well on their way to fully controlling and harnessing their powers, were equally put out by Andrew's remark. Gone were the days temper tantrums and hair pulling (unless it was between Raye and Serena). So it was not surprising to Andrew while he walked away to hear the 5 ladies sigh in exasperation after hearing his barb to their potential stage-stealing scene they would make at the indoor beach. Andrew loved the girls and knew just how to rile them up.

"Well speaking on behalf of the love goddess, me! I know for a fact that Darien will be completely preoccupied watching Serena in the new bathing suit we picked up last week to even spare a thought as to what the rest of us are up to. That is why I took extra care in helping Serena pick out her ensemble. I need my get away card as we all go hunting for hot boys. Can you imagine, 5 smoking hot girls with perfectly fitting swimsuits… we will own that beach! What is the use of all the years of sailor training if we can't look good enough to snag us a hot date."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Mina's exuberance and Serena added her own flush of color to fill her cream cheeks while considering Darien seeing her dressed in the tastefully designed piece she had bought. Thinking back to when she bought the suit she could still hear Mina's encouraging words about her rose pink one piece with the matching wrap around the waist.

Serena, come look, you must buy this one, it is just the right color to set of your complexion. And look it is a one piece just like you wanted. It will have everything covered and still give a good view of all those lovely curves for Darien to inspect later. "Mina!" Mina walked away with a wink and a laugh as she considered the jaw dropping possibility before her.

"Serena, hello is anyone in there?" Lita sniggered as she watched the emotions play across her friend's face. It was apparent that she was both equally excited and a bit embarrassed by Mina's exposition on their shopping trip.

"What? Oh sorry Lita, I was just a little distracted."

"Mmhmm sure you were dumpling head." Amy and Lita couldn't help but laugh at the old reference to the space case Serena was in their youth.

"Raye!"

"Alright girls…"

"Andrew!" The scouts all chimed together to reprimand their oldest and best comrade.

"Excuse me, ladies, I present a feast fit for the Dallas Cowboys Defensive line or if you prefer a, meal fit for JJ Watt." Andrew smiled and he brought the tray to the tables edge only to have the plates and glasses snatched from his tray before he could stand straight again.

Smiles returned his comment and he backed away knowing he was safe from retaliation from his quip with the 'ladies' being preoccupied with their meal. It wasn't long before slurping and burping (mainly from Mina and Serena) was all that was left in the way of conversation as 5 ladies with abnormally high metabolisms devoured their high caloric meal.

"Ah well, know that the hunger beast has been slain for this afternoon I would like to make an announcement on behalf of Raye and myself (boldly, Mina gives Raye a highbrow look to challenge her inclusion in her statement). A couple of weeks ago I was asleep in my bed and I had a vision. I saw Lita, Amy, Raye and myself together with our soul mates. At first I thought it was just an ordinary dream, I do have an active imagination. I would be lying if I said I have not been looking for my soul mate. I am the goddess of love after all, or the reincarnation anyways. And up until now I have seen nothing in the way of a bond for any of us with a guy. But when I woke up I saw coming from my heart the same golden chain leading out of my room to my soul mate somewhere just as I had in my vision. And when I ran into Lita, Amy and Raye I also saw the same bonds stretching away from their hearts as well. I was instantly excited and curious so after talking to Raye she agreed to consult the sacred fire."

Looking to Raye to pick up, Mina directed her gaze to meet her friend's eyes. Taking a deep breath Raye began, "I know that at first I was extremely skeptical (Serena was the first to roll her eyes at her friend) but I agreed to consult the fire. For the first few days I was only catching blurry images, several in a row that were difficult to understand. But after a week of looking and asking for direction the sacred fire granted me a similar vision. I saw the four of us and our four, well for a lack of better words, 'counterparts'. I was confused but convinced it was the same as Mina's vision because I too saw the golden bond from my heart to the heart of one of the guys in the fire. I was shocked really because I have never seen bonds and I think the only reason I saw this one was because I was looking for it after Mina prompted me."

Looking back to Mina to indicate she was finished Raye release a breath she had not realized she was holding.

The blue haired ice scout was also quick to add her conclusions and reasoning to support the claims of her fellow scouts. "You all know that I take facts and figures over any other source however I cannot dispute two of our scouts sharing similar visions, especially when we all know that Raye does not follow along with anyone she does not expressly agree with. Therefore, although I am skeptical of the end result of these visions I cannot hide my curiosity. I am eager to discover where and what this will lead to." Amy knew all about the visions but she wanted to reassure Serena that it wasn't a hoax.

After turning a pit pink and ducking her head Amy finishes her declaration to the general shock of the group. It was rare for Amy to be so accepting when so few facts are presented to support the claims of the spiritual world.

"Well I for one am very happy for you all, I know that Mina has never been wrong in her understanding of bonds in this life or in the Silver Millennium so I very much look forward to meeting these future husbands." Smiling to herself, Serena looks around at the girls who each have emotions evident across their features ranging from embarrassment to indignation. Of course it is never hard to guess who would be indignant at the thought of having a future foretold for herself.

This statement from Serena was instantly appreciated by the group. This was exactly what they were hoping for, a distraction for their 'fearless' leader and something for all the girls to share in as they 'hunted' their soul mates.

"Well, since we have all finished with our girl talk I think I want to get ready with the last few essentials I need to pack and go to bed early. We have an early flight in the morning and 1,200 miles is nothing to sneeze at so I want to rest up before we leave tomorrow." With that, Lita said her goodbyes and walked out the door to her apartment.

"I need to go home also and make sure some college forms are in order before we leave and I won't have a chance to get back to them for a few days. See you guys in the morning. At Serena's right?" Amy stood and watched the girls nod and she took her leave and turned her attention once more to her academics.

"Yes and I need to make sure Chad stays focused. I swear a little bit of a fan club and his head has inflated 3 times! I almost miss the days when he had a crush on me, at least then he got his work done!" Raye huffed and quickly hugged Mina and Serena before charging up the street to the temple's steps.

"Oh look here comes Prince Darien, coming to escort his lovely princess home." Smiling sweetly while clasping her hands under her chin with a dreamy in her eyes, Mina watched as Darien walked over the give a hand the the princess as she rose from her seat. Mina savored the sight of her best friend who was enjoying the affections of her one true love knowing that for right now, all was right in the world. Biting her lip to hide her smile, Mina grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to the love birds as she went home to check one more time that she had packed enough changes of clothes everyday to emulate a runway model on her mini vacation/ boy hunting trip.

* * *

After the other scouts had gone their separate ways with the promise to meet early at Serena's house for a quick breakfast compliments of Mrs. Tsukino and fatherly talk by Mr. Tsukino, Darien took his love's hand to lead her through the park on to her house.

"Sere."

"Hmm"

"Who is taking care of Luna and Artemis while we are all gone? Won't they be cranky without their special cat food." Darien couldn't help but chuckle while he imagined the two furry counselor/ guardians and their domestic life.

"Well I bribed Sammy with a special edition Sailor Moon doll that was signed of course." Serena smiled at her little inside joke. The doll did cost a little of her pocket money but Sailor Moon was always more than happy and able to sign a bobble or two for Serena.

"You know eventually we will have to tell him and your parents. Some day you will be Neo Queen Serenity and I will be King Endymion, surely you would want them to know before we assume the throne?"

"Sure I do, I just thought that I would wait until after high school. I will tell them but I don't think it will interrupt anything to tell them now so I was just happy waiting. Do you think that is a bad idea?"

"No, I just wasn't sure if you had considered a timeline is all. Waiting till after high school is a good idea. But I do want to have them know before we are married." Slyly stealing a glance at Serena, Darien was satisfied at the soft smile that graced her lips when he mentioned marriage. Despite everything that they had been through together it still took his breath away and caused his heart all sorts of palpitations when he saw her blush or reveal her innocence. Serena would never cease the hold on his captivated heart or his mind.

Satisfied that Darien could wait a little longer, Serena enjoyed the gentle humming of the city as it slowed down in activity. It was relaxing enjoying a walk in the park knowing that people were going home to their families safe from danger and there were no threats looming on the horizon.

As they walked through the park, the couple came to the blossoming cherry blossom trees that gently rained down their petals on the couple. It was almost as if the universe was celebrating the couple and foreshadowing the happy day when they would be man and wife and crowds of family and friends would throw petals of red roses on the happy couple (if a flower was to be used, none other could substitute for the infamous flower). Darien could not help but stop his progress to her house and take advantage of the romantic moment by making one more happy memory for Serena to cherish. Too many opportunities were lost because of Chaos and Darien would not allow another to go by unappreciated. Too many nightmares cause his love distress. Satisfied that keeping Serena distracted was the best course of action until the girls were able to have a heart to heart, Darien turned up the romance.

Gently pulling on her hand to cause Serena to face him, Darien took his other hand to gently rub his thumb across her jaw and come to rest behind her neck. Looking into his face with her eyes half closed, smiling in contentment Serena gazed upon her love.

As the sun was setting, Darien was thanking the heavens for making his moment ever more perfect as the setting rays lit Serena's hair with a golden hue that shamed the poets, for words could not describe what Darien felt while drinking in the sight of his beloved glowing with love for him.

Slowly, ever slowly Serena raised on her toes while Darien lowered his lips to hers. Seeing how Serena would glance at his lips and then back to his eyes Darien was satisfied knowing that she desired him as much as he desired her. Just before their lips met they both shared a quick smile before eagerly crashing their lips into one another. As arms snaked around his neck, he slid his own around her waist to pull her against him to revel in the feel of Serena against himself. Pulling apart they sighed and shivered in turn to the loss of heat from their embrace. Tugging on her hand once more, Prince Charming walked his beautiful princess home.

* * *

"Mina! How can you have so many bags? We are only staying 3 nights and somehow you have managed to have a bag for each day we will be there?" Raye was shocked to see the love goddess defending her poor packing skills by declaring she needed to be ready for anything.

"Lets go ladies, we need to load up." Darien called as the girls scrambled to grab their bags and still manage one more bite of the delicious muffins Mrs. Tsukino had prepared for their departure.

"By mom!"

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino!" The girls called as the hung out the windows waving to Serena's mom. It was almost like watching lightning dancing in the sky to see the girls so excited about their trip.

After making a wrong turn at the terminal they finally filed out of the cars to drag their luggage up to the counter and get ready to board their plane. After a hasty head count and making sure the airline personnel had their luggage accounted for, the girls climbed aboard the plane and settled in for their flight. To the amusement of the scouts a Sailor V movie was being aired and snacks were passed around by the flight attendants.

None too quickly, the tires hit the tarmac and the girls were roused from their various trivial entertainment pursuits to debark from the plane. After a harried experience gathering their luggage and traveling by bus to the hotel, the girls eagerly crashed on their beds for a well deserved rest before consenting to get ready for supper. Darien was grateful for his own room, not that he would share with one of the girls, well maybe one. After all the noise on the plane he needed his own quiet sanctuary. Everybody was also very disgruntled by the meager rations the airlines were proud to call their 'in flight meal'.

Once everyone was settled and in their respective rooms, Amy and Ray in one room and Lita, Mina and Serena in another with Darien across the hall, the girls all took turns getting ready for supper. It was promptly agreed upon to not have Raye and Serena in the same room given their tendency to turn the simplest of request from one another into a hair-pulling, pillow-throwing war.

Once everyone was presentable they all stood outside their rooms and eagerly compared outfits before heading to the elevators. As Mina stood evaluating each of the girls ensembles she opened herself to her powers and allowed her focus to expand to the bonds between them. An audible gasp came from the group and all heads turned to the shocked expression on Mina's face.

"They're here!"

"Who?"

"Our soul mates."


	4. the calm before the storm

A special thanks to Sage McGavin and Syulai for your reviews. This is my first fanfic EVER so I really appreciate it when it people enjoy what I am writing. Here is the final appetizer before all heck breaks loose for the scouts and generals. Poor Darien, will he be caught in the middle?

"Who is here?" Darien was not in on the girls conversation from the arcade so he really had no idea why all of the girls wore equally showing shock and confusion on their faces. Truth be told Raye's face also held irritation considering her unwillingness to go along with the idea that she had a soulmate that she herself did not agree on.

"Our soulmates, its a long story but suffice it to say, Darien, that Raye and I agree that our soulmates are now here, as in on Earth but just a second ago while we were all standing here I checked out bonds and saw the golden chains from our hearts had dramatically increased in size. Compared to the one you have with Serena, seeing how close you too are standing, in size to the ones we have I can assure you that our guys are close. Back in tokyo they were about the size of Lita's bracelet she is wearing now. But now that we are so much closer the size is about the size of a rope. The one you and Serena have looks like a braided rope stretching from one heart to another. The further away, the smaller."

Mina was visibly shaken and it was amazing how anyone could speak so fast and hyperventilate and the same time. Poor Amy looked terrified. Very rare was it for Amy to face the unknown and her mini super computer was no help with the forces of love. With evil, she could calculate weaknesses and devise strategies. With love, Amy was the one who had all the weaknesses and her short relationship with Greg left her unable to formulate a plan.

Lita was excited even if she was a bit scared, not that she would admit it, she did have a reputation of being the strongest scout to up hold. Being over 5'8 meant it was hard to find a guy who was tall enough to date, but standing at 5'10 meant there was little chance of finding a date that she was not going to tower over. High heels were out of the question.

As comprehension dawned on Darien's face, the collective group was all exchanging glances of uncertainty. _Do we go to supper or hunt down the guys? Do we want to hunt down the guys? What if they don't like us? What if they already have girlfriends? or if you were Raye… What do I char broil first? _

Watching her scouts going through so much anxiety brought Princess Serenity to the forefront of Serena's mind. She knew if she did not assert some authority the girls would likely unravel into big heaping piles of estrogen. Or alert the fire marshall to a melted door or incinerated chair.

"Ladies how about we take a few minutes to collect ourselves before we go down to supper. We have a r.s.v.p for a table at 7:30 pm and we still have a few minutes. Darien would you please open your door for us?" Looking to her other half with a graceful smile on her lips, Darien had little choice about letting these emotional ladies into his sanctuary. How could such a man say no to that beautiful face when she demonstrated the very reason he loved her?

"Thank you sweetheart." Turning to her scouts she gestured for them to take a seat on the bed. One by one they filed in and set in a row on the edge of Darien's bed waiting for their princess's speech.

Taking a deep breath to steady her own nerves, Serena chose to stay standing to face her scouts with as much courage as she could bolster. It was not easy task dealing with 4 very different people all with equally different takes on the situation. She knew she needed to put out some fires and restore confidence all at the same time. A tough job for anyone but considering she knew these 4 better than she knew herself, Serena was not about to back down.

"I know that this is a lot to take in. I also understand that it is shocking to suddenly find yourselves so close to these unknown men. However, this does not mean we have to lose sight of the purpose of this trip, some rest and relaxation."

Leaning over to Lita, Raye whispers loud enough for everyone to hear, "when she acts like this I forget she is our dumpling head and all I see is Princess Serenity."

"I know, its a little unnerving, does she always choose to repress the princess in her or does she only come out when she is upset?" Lita chuckled back to Raye.

Biting her lip so the girls wouldn't see the grin creeping across her face, Serena continues her pep talk. "I have two rules for the remainder of this trip. Number one, Mina you are not to check soul bonds but twice a day. I know that you want to find our soulmate. I want you too also, I cant wait for you girls to find that happiness. that being said, I refuse to be driven up a wall by Raye with you going crazy and obsessing over these guys."

Raye visibly sighed in relief as did Amy. Mina pouted a bit but she accepted the request.

Serena smiled as she saw some stress melt off the girls shoulders. Before continuing she glanced at Darien who gave her a crooked grin and a wink. _I love that man. He doesn't have to say a word but I still feel his confidence in me. _

"Right, well rule number 2, Mina when you find these guys you are not to tell the others."

Every girl had sharply intaken a breath, but Mina was looking downright indignant at her best friend's second rule. "What? I am the love goddess. How can I ignore what is right in front of me?"

Pressing on, Serena explained. "I am not telling the love goddess to ignore her powers or her gifts. The second part of rule is this. If the girls want to know who their intended beau is they can ask you, and then you can tell them. But otherwise you must respect their wishes. I know you mean well but this is still their choice."

Even Amy was smiling a bit after this last declaration. Darien smiled in the shadows watching his favorite girls sharing a hug, but not too tightly, they didn't want wrinkles in their outfits after all.

Since everyone was calm again Serena turned to walk as gracefully as possible towards Darien who held the door open for her. Somewhere along the 6 feet she had to travel Serena stumbled and fell into Darien's arms, to her extreme displeasure. If Lita had an egg, Serena's face would have been much faster at frying one than a hot skillet.

"There's our dumpling head." Raye called from behind.

The girls could not help but laugh, and it was only sweeter when Serena turned from Darien's arms to growl at her friends before stomping out the door for added measure.

Chuckling to himself Darien followed the embarrassed princess down the hall. When she recognized his laugh, Darien quickly coughed to contain his mirth and walked up to where Serena had stopped to extend his arm and escort her to supper.

Lagging behind the couple, Lita leans over the Raye to whisper, "I was actually getting worried back there, just before Serena tripped, over nothing I might add, I thought I was looking at Princess Serenity holding court in the moon palace."

"I know, its strange how the older Serena has become the more refined and graceful she has become. I really thought we were seeing things the first time I saw Serena reveal herself as the princess. I was shocked and a little disappointed but now, well, I can't really tell one from the other." Amy has never been one to criticize Serena, correct sure, because iit was really hard for everyone to accept the whining, tear-stained cheeks of Serena Tsukino to belong to the moon princess.

"I don't know about you guys but it can't be too much longer before we see Serena becoming Neo Queen Serenity. She is 17 now and we have a fairly good estimate of when Crystal Tokyo was formed, shortly after her wedding. Didn't she say she wanted to be married after high school?" Lita whispered back to the girls.

"I don't know Lita, dumpling head still has a long way to go in my book. Dont get me wrong, she has her moments, but I still see her slurping down milkshakes ever week. I'm pretty sure that is not queen behavior if you ask me." Raye retorted. All the girls silently laughed as the followed Darien and Serena to the elevators.

* * *

When Amy's mother gave the girls the tickets to the Seagaia Ocean Dome, the polynesian-themed indoor beach and waterpark, the girls were thrilled to discover it came complete with hotel and accomodations at a fine dining restaurant every evening. Dr. Mizuno, Amy's mom, received the package after buy lottery tickets in the hotel. The money was used for the children's cancer treatment center there in Tokyo. Unfortunately for Dr. Mizuno, her schedule did not allow her time off but after hearing from Amy about Serena's struggle with school and boys (a white lie told to protect Serena's identity), Dr. Mizuno was happy to pass along the passes knowing Amy and her friends would enjoy themselves immensely.

The Hotel was beautiful with the lush palm trees and vibrant green vegetation surrounding the property. The girls were really pleased when they discovered their rooms had a view of the ocean. Standing over 30 stories tall, the Sheraton Grande Ocean Resort was very elegant and well above the girl's expectations. Grateful to not have to catch a cab, everyone was eager to enjoy the different cuisines the hotel offered. With so many restaurants to choose from within the resort, the girls decided to stay traditional on their first night and choose the Japanese inspired restaurant, the Fukami. Labeled as smart casual on their directory in the rooms, the girls were excited to dress their best and enjoy their first night free from the stresses of school and scouts.

Making their way through the lobby, 6 sets of eyes took in the beauty of the indoor palm trees and tropical plants that created paths through the ground floor of the hotel. As the sun had already set, the rope lights were turned on and the florescent lights dimmed giving the impression that you were walking outside in a garden. With The high ceilings it was impossible to remember you were inside because the twinkling lights over head appeared like stars. It was only because of the carpet underfoot and the regulated temperature that took away from the ambiance.

Walking into the restaurant with 1 minute to spare the group was spotted by the hostess and was escorted to a round table in the corner. Instantly Lita was absorbed in reading the entire menu looking for inspiration and insight for her own recipes. Serena was trying to figure out how to order several different dishes but make it look like they were for someone else. Raye and Amy were enjoying the view of the restaurant and the chiefs.

Fukami is a Teppanyaki style restaurant where the chefs cook on a large hot plate and serve up individual portions for the patrons. However the girls were more interested in boy-watching and socializing than watching the cooking, except for Lita of course, so they had requested a table away from the chefs.

Given that all of the food was prepared by a chef either at your personal table burner or by one of the 4 chefs standing in a line against the wall, there was general a lot of activity in the restaurant. It is common for the chef to perform some pyrotechnics while preparing the supper.

One of the most common techniques is the flaming onion volcano. A large onion is sliced in half and then a one inch wide pass is made through the onion again so that you are left with a one inch thick piece of onion where you can push your finger through the middle to slide apart the various ring sizes. Once they rings are apart, the chef stacks them in pile ascending in pattern to resemble a volcano leaving an opening at the top. Once the volcano is assembled, they bang their instruments on the hot plate and dim the lights. Oil is then sprayed into the mouth of the volcano and lit with a lighter. Given the heat of the hot plate, the oil sizzles and the fire comes out as a torch that can reach over 2 feet high. It may not last long but the entire restaurant is satisfied and responds accordingly with "oohs" and "aahhs".

Also to the delight of many patrons, the chefs can juggle their utensils and flip a shrimp tail into his shirt pocket, or he may even catch the egg shells in his hat after cracking them against his spatula by tossing the eggs in the air and having it land against the edge of the spatula, effectively splitting it in half. If you are brave enough to walk up to the chefs and stand at his side, you may be lucky to have a flattened shrimp piece flipped into your mouth. However, it is very common to make the ladies squeal and laugh by picking up a bottle of sauce and squeezing at thier blouse. They are tickled by a string shooting from the tip and everyone laughs at the cute but hilarious expressions of terror frozen on the faces of the unsuspecting ladies .

Darien and the girls most certainly enjoyed themselves being entertained the the chefs and eating all the different dishes they ordered. Lita was happy to learn a new way to fry rice and Serena was just happy to be eating so many different things. She did however turn down the sushi stating that fish should be cooked.

Before long, the night had expired and the girls made their way to their room to sleep away their trip exhaustion and prepare their boy-hunting schemes for the water park in the morning.

Despite Serena's earlier comment about not looking at the bonds but twice a day, Mina couldn't help but notice that she had only checked once and so was surprised to notice that the bonds were ever closer there in the hotel. Her suspicions and curiosity aroused Mina was sure to keep these thoughts to herself.

_One way or another I, at least, will discover who my soul mate was. It has been too long since I have felt loved, truly loved. Another lifetime ago I knew what it was to be held and adored. I would never tell the girls, but before these soulmates appeared we did not have soulmates. I could never seriously date someone when I knew it was 'perfect' and therefore could not give my heart to anyone but my soulmate. After having my love in the Silver Millennium I refuse to settle. I am not the goddess of love for nothing. I want a pure and loving relationship. And not just anyone will do! _Mina smiled to herself as she contemplated how to divide and conquer the hotel and resort to find her love.

Walking back towards the rooms Amy was able to reflect on the last few weeks. Logic was always Amy's closest companion and one that she could never live without. _It is good to take a break from academics. I don't want to get burned out. But I am really nervous meeting some guy that is supposed to be my soulmate. What if I am not what he expects? I may be smart but I will never be as pretty as the other girls. And what of my blue hair? I love my hair, what if 'he' doesn't? I almost wish this trip was over so I wouldn't have to think about it. But then again I keep going back and forth on whether or not I should ask Mina for her advice or help. I want love, really I do. Its hard to not be able to study my way into having something. If there was a book on how to win a guys heart then I would be number one like I always am. But he heart cannot be studied or manipulated like figures and facts can be. If I do have a soul mate, then he would like me for me, right?_

Darien was walking in the front of the pack as usual, with a sleepy Serena holding his hand while leaning her head against his shoulder. Serena was fed, safe, and in the company of her closest and best friends, her real family, that have been with her through everything. Nothing could steal this moment of contentment from her.

Guiltily, Lita was watching the way Serena trusted herself to Darien as she was almost asleep on her feet while he guided everyone back to their rooms. Lita always wanted a boyfriend. She had a few crushes but nothing ever really serious. It came as no surprise when any guy brave enough to stand next to her imposing height and strong demeanor that such a guy was generally a class A jerk. A few even laughed later and said it was a dare to come and flirt with her. Lita certainly knew what it meant to be misunderstood and underappreciated. _I really hope tomorrow I can get Mina alone. If she really can locate our soulmates then I want mine found immediately. A soulmate just has to be perfect or otherwise he wouldn't be my soulmate right? I know I have a loving and generous heart. I just need for someone to see what I already know. I am a great catch and I will find someone to appreciate me. _

_I don't know how I get myself into these situations. In the first place, I really wanted to get away and enjoy some r&amp;r. But now that we are here, it seems that drama really did hope on the airplane and decide to crash our vacation. Why here? Why now? Why can't we have a peaceful girl trip (minus Darien, he so doesn't' count since Serena has him so whipped)? Ugh! I will never admit this out loud but I wish Mina would let slip whom my soul mate is so I can judge for myself whether I like him or not. And if I don't well who would notice a pile of ashes? I should atleast get the chance to see if he is cute before I lose control of the situation. If I told blondie, she would squeal and have such a fit. Maybe I can listen in on Amy and Lita, surely they are curious. Maybe then I can get my answers and not have to barbeque anyone. _Raye did something that was a cross between a grin and a grimace. A grinamace? Raye was just happy she didn't have to share a bathroom with dumpling head. It is shocking really to see how much hair Serean can stop up a drain with in just one shower. _Yuck, cleaning up after dumpling head. Yeah theres a vacation for you. _

* * *

The next morning the girls were up and getting ready to leave out of the room. The GPS indicated a 6 minute walk from the hotel to the SeaGaia Ocean Dome so they were happy to stretch their legs. All the girls were sporting their bathing suit under their cute fringe Kimono cover ups. Of course no ensemble would be complete without matching blinged flip flops. Since everyone but Amy had relatively long hair (except Serena, she could almost walk on her hair), the girls decided to french braid each others hair in an effort to not be weighed down in the pools with the wet locks covering up the backs of the swimsuits. With so much effort gone in to look their best it was imperative to make the most of their hair while still keeping it tame and out of the way.

"You know I was just wondering, given that all five of us are here and we are all sporting our trademark colors on our Kimonos and bathing suits, do you think someone will be able to figure out our alter egos?" Amy mused aloud.

" I doubt it, stand near dumpling head long enough and she will display the superpowers of klutz queen." Raye choked she was laughing so hard. "Besides there are no dumplings on her head now that it has been french braided down her back. See, it barely meets her waist."

"Raye! That is unfair, take it back. You know I am much better at staying on my feet. I have gone a long time without an accident." Serena crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Raye, which was still up given that Serena was shorter that Raye so she settled for sticking her tongue out at pyro friend.

"A long time? Sure so last night doesn't count right?" Raye quickly fired back still laughing at her friends discomfort.

Darien just shook his head and kept walking towards the admission counter to turn their vouchers into arm bands for the day while the girls stood back and bickered near the gates.

While everyone was distracted Mina took the opportunity to open up to her powers. As she felt the power flow through her veins she quickly identified what she was looking for. _Yes, the are here. But they are in the boys changing area. I will just have to wait till later to find out about these mystery guys. Don't worry boys, with Sailor V on the case your secrets will soon be mine! _

**Thank you everyone for your support and reviews. I try my hardest to make things as legitimate as possible. Just an FYI, the indoor beach was closed in 2007 but for those familiar with Sailor Moon know that the American release was in 1995 and given the time frame I don't see why they could not have gone on vacation before it was closed. As always, please let me know when I can correct something.**

**The generals will finally be making an appearance in the next chapter. I wonder whose butt Raye will toast first?**


	5. raging waters part 1

Thank you so much to my kind reviewers for your words of encouragement. I hope I don't disappoint too much. Please enjoy. : )

* * *

**Before I begin the next chapter I wanted to give an index for my readers so they can follow along with the next installment a little easier.**

The four generals were under the authority of Prince Endymion, members of the royal court of Earth and charged with the order of personal security for the Crown Prince. In short, where Endymion went, so did his shadows/best friends.

Zoisite - "Zoi" (Pronounced 'Zoy') former lover of Amy - Zach

Kunzite - "Kun" former lover of Mina - Ken

Nephrite - "Neph" former lover of Lita - Nate

Jadeite - "Jed" former lover of Raye - Jade

If you see the word "lover" please make reference to the following definition:

_a partner in a romantic relationship who have deep emotional, affectionate and loyal ties for one another._

In other words, no there was never breach of propriety in the silver millennium. However the word 'boyfriend' or even 'heartthrob' simply does not do justice in conjunction to Mina's declaration of 'soulmate'.

That is all, please stay tuned for your regularly broadcasted show….. BEEP

* * *

Hey, I Try to run away

Everywhere I turn, I turn around

And you're right back in my face

And everything you say

I can't get away from you

I just can't escape

Yeah I don't stand a chance

You're hanging with my friends

When I see you again that's when it starts

We break just like it ain't no thing

But we ridin' on a boomerang

Our love is like a rubber band

Snap back, snap back

Here we go again

~Collapsible Lung~

**3 weeks ago, various locations in Tokyo**

_Immediately following the defeat of Chaos, star seeds were "reborn" as they landed once again on Earth, released from Galaxia's captivi_ty. _As Princess Serenity, her final wish after the battle with Galaxia was to see everyone alive and happy. We should be careful what we wish for._

Zoisite fell to his knees as he breathed in smells of Tokyo. From the pungent odor of the exhaust to the sweet smells wafting through the air from the bakery, everything was taken in by the general and yet nothing was known to the man.

When the star seeds touched down on Earth, lives were restored. Everyone was taken to the spot where their soul had last left its mark. Looking up from the pavement, he takes note of his location as being near a busy intersection with the smell of Yaki Imo filling his nostrils. The baked sweet potatoes were a comfort for him, giving his mind something to focus on while everything else was simply over stimulating. Even in the Silver Millennium the Yaki Imo was a common treat for the people to enjoy as they traveled from one village to another.

Rising to his feet once more, Zoisite backs into an ally to collect his thoughts and not draw attention to himself. Taking refuge in the shadows he allowed himself time to adjust to his new surroundings. The sun was setting and he looked to the skies to see 4 stars blazing a trail across the heavens as the moon rose to her heavenly throne.

Zoisite was alone and yet he was surrounded by people. _How did I get here. I feel like I know this place and yet I don't know where I am. I don't know when I am. Where is Amy? The last thing I remember is talking to her in the gardens at the moon Palace? This looks like Earth…. but it can't be. What are those strange metal things that people are sitting in? Are they a beast of some sort or is it a transportation device? What do I do? I must find the other generals and return to my Prince's side at once! _Rising once more, Zoi finds the conviction to look for his friends.

"_Stop."_

"Who's there?"

"_I am the keeper of the keys, guardian of Space and Time. Go to Shiba Park and you will find what you are looking for."_

"How can I trust you? I can't even see you."

"_Do not make me regret my decision to help you. Go. Now. Your brothers are on their way to meet you at the fountain at Shiba Park. Do not delay or all could be lost."_

Standing on the sidewalk, Zoisite turns his head looking for the park. Finally he notices a bus route that gives a small map showing the direction to the park. Now that he has a purpose he sets off, charging up the street to find his comrades before something else unexpected or unknown could happen. Little did he know the attention he was gathering for although he was not 'born' in his birthday suit, he was wearing his royal court attire from the Earthen Kingdom.

The generals all wore light armor similar Prince Endymion. Starting at the bottom you would see their black knee high leather boots which were covered in black steel. They all wore breaches of navy blue that matched their tunics. Silver scroll work adorned the sleeves. There was a breastplate over the tunic which was black with silver trim to match the sleeves of the tunic. A thick steel belt went around the waist which was overlaid in silver. Extending from the belt was a pair of armored pieces called tassets which covered the outer thighs. The tasset on the armor would protect the otherwise exposed thighs to injury. At the shoulders were a set of silver covered steel caps called pauldrons which the cape connected to. And strapped around each waste was a leather belt with which their double bladed broadsword was sheathed.

Standing in formation with the Prince in the middle, each man would look very similar to the man standing next to him. However, the Prince had his insignia of a rose on each pauldron and a red hilted sword with a sheath of red leather trimmed in silver. Also, the cape of the Prince was black on the back and bright rose red on the inside so as the cape would move when the Prince walked, the red would offset the armor.

As Zoisite entered the Shiba Park, he scanned for his brothers and found them all to be quickly approaching the fountain, each from different directions. Each man was easily identifiable. Not only were they each in their light armor but each man was trimmed in his own color on both his cape and sheath of the sword. Zoisite was blue. Kunzite was golden. Nephrite was hunter green. Jadeite was deep blood red.

"Kunzite, what is going on?" Jadeite, ever impetuous, questions his commander.

"I am not sure I was instructed to come meet you here."

"You too? I heard a woman's voice. It was like she was standing next to me but I could not see her anywhere." Zoisite responded.

"I cannot speak for the three of you but this feels like a trap. I feel like someone is watching us and it is too convenient to be led this way. We must prepare for attack! Then we can figure out where we are." Nephrite was quickly losing patience and was already making rash decisions.

"We are out in the open in what appears to be a public recreational site. I see no harm in that." Zoisite was attempting to be rational even though his instincts screamed to be on alert. "Also it is night time, do you notice how differently the people are dressed. We make a sore sight in out attire when contrasted to these people. No one even has sword. We would be making a scene if the sun was up and people were going about their business. As it is, I believe people to be going home to supper so we can draw fewer curious gazes where we are now."

"_If I wanted you dead I would have killed you where I found you. Atleast you followed my orders. Good. I am glad you are here and I want to answer your questions but first I need you to listen to me."_ Each of the generals were instantly on high alert, surveying the area looking for the source of the woman addressing them. Under Prince Endymion, the generals underwent rigorous training exercises and so their muscles respond with little forethought.

"Put your sword away Nephrite. I will not harm you, yet. So long as you do as I ask I can promise you that I am your friend." Walking from behind a Cherry Tree, Sailor Pluto approached the men.

"No, it can't be. I thought you were only a legend…."

"Who are you talking about Jadeite?" Kunzite looked between the shocked face of his brother and the small smile that played around Pluto's face.

"Yes I am real and as I am sworn to protect the princess the same as you. You will find that we are on the same side. Let me formally introduce myself." Bowing her head in respect, Pluto looked up to meet each generals gaze as she revealed her identity and purpose. "I am Princess Trista of Pluto, Sailor Pluto of the outer court of the royal Moon Kingdom. I am charged with with the task of guarding time and space forever."

"Whoa, who thought that the infamous Sailor Pluto would be hot?"

"Watch your tongue Nephrite." Kunzite snapped.

Smiling at their antics, Trista decided it was time to reveal her reason for interfering with their first evening among the living. Starting with the threats of Queen Beryl against the Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, Trista detailed the events leading up to Queen Serenity's wish of a future and happiness for her people and how she sent them to Earth to be born 1,000 years later. Skipping over the identity crisis of Serena/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, she told the generals of how Queen Beryl kidnapped them and forever changed their lives as her henchmen who were then ordered to kill the very people they had sworn to protect.

"NEVER!" Was the single, unanimous cry of each general.

Sadly it was true and Trista told them as much. The generals didn't know what was more horrifying. On the one hand, the generals killed their lovers on the moon before its fall and on the other hand the scouts were forced to kill their look-a-likes here on Earth. For no matter what each general felt, each was certain that the person who killed their loves and enacted such terrible crimes against the people of Earth was not the men standing before Trista.

"I honestly cannot tell you one way or the other if you were the people who performed those deeds. That is a question you must work out on your own. Even if I told you the answer, you may not believe me. You would never have gained the benefits of traveling that path on your own if I give you the answer."

"What benefits?" Zoisite exclaimed.

Shaking her head, Trista refused to respond.

"I am only here to ensure that the four of you continue on the correct path to ensure the future of this planet."

"Fine, I understand there are things you cannot share but what can you tell us Sailor Pluto?" Kunzite demanded.

"3 Things I will tell you after you have given me your word that you will obey the rules I set before you from now until I say otherwise."

"I don't know about this agreement. It sure seems like either way we are screwed." said Nephrite.

"I for one am willing to take a risk if it means I see Raye again. Never have I loved another woman and never will I love anyone else as long as I live." Jadeite replied rather passionately.

"I have never loved anyone but Amy, but that does not mean that this is the right choice. Our allegiance is with our prince. How can we swear to abide by the rules of someone we didn't even know existed until this evening? This could cause many unforeseen problems." said Zoisite.

"No one is questioning anyone's heart. We all know how important they were to us and Endy was a brother. But the fact remains in this time, they believe we betrayed and killed them, not once but attempted to do so twice before we ourselves were killed. After everything Trista has told us of the past and with everything that lies before us I believe we must go out on faith. As the leader I can force your hand but in this instance, as personal as this situation is, you each must make your own choice." Leveling each general with a look to impress upon his fellow brothers his sincerity, Kunzite turned to Trista once more. "I agree to your terms."

"You already have had my answer Trista, I Jadeite agree as well."

"In light of so many facts and with so much that lies before us that is unaccounted for, I too must agree to go out on faith. I, Zoisite, agree as well."

"Well ****!..." Looking ashamed at his outburst, Nephrite rubbed his hand on the back of his neck before looking Trista in her eyes. "Fine, I go where my brothers go. I agree as well."

With more humor than either general was willing to confess seeing in the face of the mysterious scout, they stood ready to hear the promised intelligence concerning their fate. Excepting the fact that Nephrite was vehemently hoping Trista would forget the bit about the rules.

"First, I will tell you that Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye, Serenity, and Endymion are alive and well here in this time. They have not been 'dropped' into time from the Silver Millennium the way you four have but rather they were reincarnated, born to families. They have lived lives. This means they have another history full of people and experiences you know nothing about. They are not the same people here on Earth. Serenity has a new name, she is called Serena Tsukino. Endymion goes by the name of Darien Shields. This is important because for you, no time has seemingly passed. However, you must understand that the those six people and their past, are not the same people you knew. Yes, somewhere in their memories are the people you knew but you CANNOT expect them to feel and think the same way they did when you knew them."

Trista was trying her hardest to get the generals to accept this but it was obvious from the indignant looks, these men were not giving up on their girls.

"You did say they were reincarnated when you explained our pasts to us, shouldn't we also have already assume that meant they had led a separate life?" Zoisite was captain of the 'obvious' team and was batting 100.

"Yes Zoisite, but I cannot have you forcing or impressing upon the girls their need to recognize you as their lovers. There are bigger things to concern ourselves with then you all dating the scouts."

"So what are we supposed to do? Sit back and ignore them?" Nephrite was not giving up.

"Not exactly. This brings me to my second bit of information. In this world, you're, well for a lack of better words, evil twins had an impact on the people around here in Tokyo so you could be recognized. But that also means that while 'you' were running around you left behind lives that could be beneficial seeing as how you are here now. These lives are going to be the foundation on which you could build your futures. I know that you do not have to like what you will be offered but seeing as how you are here with nothing it is better to have a way to live than to run around like a chicken with your head cut off trying to learn everything and fit in. I think you should just accept them as they are and worry about making changes after you have had time to adjust."

Since the generals were nodding, Trist took it upon herself to tell the men about their business ventures while they were working for Beryl and how that left some financial support behind for their use. It was tedious explaining how banking worked and understanding apartments and cell phones but after another hour of discussion and the promise of having a little bit of control over their futures, the men were eager to ask and retain as much as possible.

"The third and final thing I have to tell you about is a place called Crystal Tokyo. In the future, the 30th century to be exact, Serena and Darien will ascend the throne and rule on earth in their new kingdom as Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. The 4 Scouts will also be by their side as counsel and protection. If you want to be there with them in that future then you must, and I repeat must not seek out the girls. If you interrupt the time stream by seeking out the girls now then you will lose forever the chance to be with the girls. I cannot stress how one little pebble, when dropped in a pond creates ripples that can change many different things about the future. So I repeat, if you want to live to see Crystal Tokyo you will stay away from the girs. Not only is this my last bit of advice for you but it is also my first rule. You break this rule and there is no going back and fixing it. You will be forced to suffer the consequences of your impatience."

The generals looked like a puppies that had their favorite toys taken away. Each man was standing there thinking hard about how unprepared they were for this life. No matter how they looked at it they felt miserable. Forced into a place they didn't know, only to discover their friends and lovers were also here but unable to talk to them and if they did talk to them how to relate or convince them they were speaking the truth. Miserable didn't really cover it. Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite were feeling broken hearted and wretched. They didn't know if they should throw up or go break something.

"I see you are at least accepting your fate. Lets get back to the rules shall we? Rule number one, do not interact with or approach the girls. Do not let them see you. If you want to follow them, so be it. But do not let them recognize you."

Jadeite looked a little hopeful knowing he could follow Raye. Just to be near her again made his skin tingle and this feet itch to start looking.

"Rule number 2, you must change your appearance. Hair color can stay the same, style on the other hand can be groomed and trimmed to give you a different look. You must learn the style of clothing people wear in this time so you can look the part of your new lives."

Zoisite being a bit vain was a little too excited about this rule. He was already considering how to best set off his person to take advantage of the new trends.

"Rule number 3, you must not power up and reveal that you are stronger than any other 'normal' person. I do not want you attracting untoward attention. Since the girls are all scouts, they will instantly know when there is a disturbance in the air and when a strong power is near by. Amy's computer can locate it close enough for the girls to track it down. Stay incognito. When the time is right you will be face to face with the girls and everything will come out in the open. For now you must remember what I have told you and obey my rules. Now the decisions are yours. You obey and you will be happy. Grow impatient or do not trust me and you will suffer."

After all the talking and listening that had taken place the time had grown late.

"This is where I leave you. Kunzite you know where your apartment is correct? Good. Then go there and take the generals with you. You will find what you need for tonight and tomorrow go to the bank and withdraw some money to go find you suitable clothing. And please remember to change your hair. No one in Tokyo in this age has those hairstyles. 3 of you have hair past your shoulders and that will be to easy to recognize and remember. You must stay out of the way and try not to draw attention to yourselves. I will return before two months is up to check in with you all. Take care."

With that Trista turned and walked into nothing as she disappeared from sight before their eyes.

"Well men, lets go to my 'a part mint'."

"No, you're saying it wrong it is a 'spart mint'."

"You are both imbeciles, apartment is the word. Do neither of you use your brains?" Zoisite had had enough for one night and led the way by following Trista's instructions.

* * *

Present day, at the indoor beach

"I don't know why you made us wait so long to get here Kunzite. We could have been here yesterday when we knew the girls were arriving. What is the point of following their every move and eavesdropping if we wait?" Nephrite was clearly cranky.

"I have already told you a hundred times. I am Ken. That is Jade and Zach. And you my dear friend are Nate. If you don't get it through your head then I will beat it into you so we don't blow our cover." Zach/Zoisite replied.

"What was the word again you learned on the information box Jade?"

"You mean the internet and computer? It was stalker. We don't want chargers brought against us because if we are seen as harassing someone then the 'please men' will be called. So we are being PATIENT."

"Calm down you three, I see them over there. They just came in…." As Ken/Kunzite stopped talking, the guys noticed his mouth hanging open and turned to see the girls. Every general had to check himself for he was blatantly staring at the ladies who had just walked in, trailed closely by Darien in his swim trunks and top.

Having been born in the Silver Millennium it was unheard of for a woman to swim with men in a public place. Women swam in their own pool or separate area in the water that was restricted to prohibit the males. It was offensive and forbidden for them to swim together. But equally shocking was the fact that the generals were seeing their heart's desire in the least amount of clothing they had ever witnessed. It was almost necessary to fetch a mop and a defibrillator to clean up the mess and start their hearts again. Jadeite was quickly restrained by Kunzite and Zoisite as he was desperately trying to walk over to Raye. Their level headed leader had just enough sense to drag the men over to a shady spot to regain their composure.

"How can we just sit here? My Lita is right there!"

"You know why, don't make me have to break it down for you again Nate." Zach/Zoisite ground out.

"As you wish, your majesty…. but if anyone tries anything with my Lita I will be over there to take care of it myself."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jade shot back.

Little did the men know just how much attention they were attracting. With their swim trunks matching their signature colors cut to the latest fashions. As well as their shorter cropped hair and muscles showing from years of military training. It was hard to say who had the most attention, the generals, who were oblivious, or the scouts who were enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

"EEEEEE! Look at all the hotties! Raye check it out there are so many to choose from." Mina was almost dragging her friends through the turnstile.

"I thought you wanted to find your soulmate?" Raye rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics.

"I do but this is going to be so much fun. I can find them later. Oh my gosh look at those two. Ripped and brown wavy locks. Raye this is like a candy store of boys! Where do we start?"

"I just want to find a nice place to sit and read my book. You guys go and have fun."

"No way Amy, we said we would make an entrance. Get over here. You too Lita, Serena move your butt." Everyone was smiling as the girls followed through the turnstile and lined up like they had planned hoping to make a statement walking in together.

Mina had checked everyone over before leaving the rooms to make sure they were all looking fabulous. Now was her moment to shine. Walking down the steps together, a little slower than necessary, they stopped at the top of the second flight down to take in the sights and relish looking good with their best friends. _I am so glad Artemis isn't here he would have a fit and cough up a hairball._

"Hey ladies, I see a spot over in the middle where we can have our own table and a few lounge chairs. Lets go stake a claim before we lose it to someone else." Darien chuckled as the girls recognized his spot as a prime location for watching everything around them without missing anything.

After setting down bags with sunscreen, the roof being retractable and plexiglass, UV rays were still able to give sunburns, they then began to take off their Kimono wraps.

It was more than apparent the amount of attention the girls were gathering as they disrobed and turned to each other to decide where to go first. After deciding to go first to the wave pool, everyone headed away from their spot to enjoy the gentle sway of the heated pool.

Walking in together only to their waste the stopped to enjoy the water and continue their hunt for boys. The wave pool went to 6 feet deep but who wants to have wet hair just yet.

It didn't take long for the attention to turn against the girls. Seeing as there were 5 beautifully fit females in very attractive bathing suits, a group of 3 guys swam over to invite the girls to enjoy their company. Despite Darien being with the girls, the thickheaded guys refused to take 'no' convinced that the girls needed their company. Each one was hoping to claim a beauty for themselves. After the girls ignored the boys, the largest and loudest of the guys decided to grab Raye's arm to turn her attention back on himself. That was the exact moment trouble started.

* * *

"Hey if they are going in the wave pool, why don't we join them?" Nate/Nephrite suggested.

"No, we don't want to get too close. We can either go ride a tube or go down a slide but it is unwise to be in the same area as the girls." Zack/Zoisite responded.

"I can't believe how good Mina looks in the outfit." Ken/Kunzite had not realized he spoke allowed. Given his very private and reserved nature, the generals were surprised to hear his declaration.

"I can't believe this. I am stuck sitting here while those three losers are putting the moves on our girls. Look at that, they look like 'feetball' players. They are huge." Jade/Jadeite grumbled.

"Football. And I'm not sure the girls like those guys so they should leave soon." Zack responded after watching the girls.

"See there, Darien is defending the girl's honor. We can stay here."

Ken spoke too soon.

"WHAT!? IS. HE. DOING. TO. RAYE?" Jade was out of his seat and running across the sandy beach.

"Shoot. Here goes our cover. Lets go." As soon as the big jerk grabbed Raye's arm, all four generals were on their feet and now running to their rescue.

* * *

"Hey! Let go of me jerk!" Raye hollered at the brute who was now squeezing her arm. Before he could respond he was knocked into the water with a well aimed blow the chin. He came up splashing around looking for his footing, spitting out water to find who attacked him.

"Look I appreciate your chivalry but I had it under control." Raye still had not looked. She was too busy focusing on the jerk in front of her deciding if she needed to add her own set of injuries to him. But Amy and Serena had. Darien, Lita, Mina and Raye were still preoccupied with the three ignoramuses in front of them. They didn't want to turn their attention incase a second round was called for.

"Hey don't mind me I was only trying to come to your rescue fire angel." Jadeite spat at Raye. After watching Raye for 3 weeks and seeing her not recognizes his existence caused Jadeite a good bit of bitterness to take root.

It was a good thing there was plenty of air under the dome. After the breath of air the scouts sucked in you would have thought they had it all in their lungs with none to spare. What was unexpected was Darien's reaction.

BAMM.

Jadeite received a blow right across his chin, effectively knocking him in the water while the three uninvited guests decided it was time to leave. He didn't stop there. Darien proceeded to punch each general across the chin until each one was gasping for air as they came up out of the water.

Taking Serena by the hand, Darien led the girls out of the wave pool and back to the table to collect their things. Just at the wrong time, the security showed up and demanded that the 4 generals, the scouts, and Darien were to leave the dome for the day.

Everything happened so fast. One moment they were having fun and the next they were scrambling after Darien and Serena who were marching back to the resort to go back to their rooms. Never a word was said once Darien had struck the men. The girls were shocked. Never as Darien or Tuxedo Mask had they seen such a look of rage or contempt come across his face as had when he recognized the voice speaking to Raye. What was more shocking was how no one thought to transform. It must have been the long dead endearment Jadeite had uttered that had cast the spell, preventing anyone from thinking clearly. Little did they know that the guys had discovered their room numbers by bribing the concierge desk and so they happened to be staying at the same hotel, on the same floor, on the same side of the building.

It was going to be a long couple of days before everyone was to catch their flight and go home.

* * *

**Wow it is really hard to try and write a fight scene. I hope I didn't do too bad of a job. Thanks and as always please read and review. I am working hard on giving it all I've got but pointers are greatly appreciated.**


	6. raging waters part 2

**First, let me apologize to everyone for the delay in posting this chapter. Between the fair being in town and having a mild case of 'writer's block', I was limited in my ability to write. After picking up the pieces, I was able to finally get a clear idea of where this story was headed and how I wanted it to play out. I also finally got around to reworking the first few chapters to help the story read a little easier. I hope it helped. : )**

**Second, I have greatly enjoyed reading the reviews ya'll have been so kind as to publish. to my 'guests', I'm afraid I cannot directly respond to your reviews but I love hearing that people are interested in this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**To ****slightlyxjaded****: thank you for your kind words. I need all the help I can get so please, if you see errors, don't hesitate to point them out.**

**To nancy67: I love playing with the general's characters. They are each so different that I really enjoy thinking about how they would respond. **

**Thank you all and God Bless.**

**horsecrazy04**

* * *

**"****Well this is an unfortunate circumstance. We disobey Trista, blow our cover and get punched by our Prince." Zoisite started.**

Soon after the confrontation in the wave pool, the scouts left following Darien. The generals returned to their table to collect their shirts and towels. The were embarrassed but also a little pleased. To be able to defend their girls and be near them was exactly what they wanted. They were certainly not expecting Prince Endymion's reaction.

"Don't forget the flop flippers." Kunzite reminded.

"Flip floppers." Jadeite said rolling his eyes.

"You both wrong. They are called flip flops." Zoisite sighed. They don't even try to learn about this time and its cultures.

The security was refusing to leave their side until they had exited the building. Everyone within 100 yards was watching the generals, so under the heated gazes of the other visitors, the boys quickly grabbed their belongings and ran out the doors.

"Well, who is up for cold cream?" Nephrite asked, attempting a poor joke to lighten the mood as they slowly walked away from the dome.

"It is ice cream and no. I want to go find the girls and explain what is going on. I can't let Amy get away from me without giving her an explanation. She will never forgive me if I don't." Zoisite shot back.

"There they are ahead of us. Lets go catch up before we get into the resort. If we make a scene I would rather it be outside. If Raye wants to roast my butt at least she won't cause property damage."

Realizing Jadeite was right they guys finished putting their shirts on and ran to catch up to the girls.

* * *

"Don't look now, but here they come." Mina quietly observed. Sometime between getting in the pool and having the generals showed up, Mina had used her powers to find her soulmates. At first, she was thrilled to see the soul mates were so close. But after she realized who they were, she was devastated.

Kunzite was handsome. Okay, that really didn't do it justice. He was gorgeous. Silver-white hair flowing just past his ears. Blue-green eyes that reminded Mina of the sea every time she saw them. His walk was confident and what was uncovered on his body revealed muscular arms and lean torso and legs. He was the epitome of rocker-god. It would be hard to tell he was so uptight and obsessed with his responsibilities by glancing at him. He looked like he belonged on the cover of every teen hearthrob magazine.

_I can't believe this. I have barely seen the guy and I am already checking him out! The princess inside of me better shut-up because I will not be falling for him. He deceived us. He killed me. Oh my gosh he was such a good kisser… No! I will not think about how strong his arms feel or how my heart races when he looks at me. I have a responsibility and a 1,000 year old Earthen lit tryst will not deter me from protecting my princess! _

Its not to say that she didn't love Kunzite. She always had loved him and always will. When she could not feel her soul mate bond here on Earth she was sad but relieved to know she would not have to face him again after the fall of the moon. But when she felt the presence of the soulbonds again she had hoped that fate had decided to give her another chance at love. Mina had no way of knowing that she was eternally bound to one man and therefore her soulmate would only ever be Kunzite. Being the goddess of Love does not mean you get a rulebook with your powers, after all.

* * *

Hearing Mina's announcement sent Lita through all kinds of emotional upheaval. She was shocked to see his face in the pool. Nephrite was supposed to be dead and here he was charging into the pool to protect their honor? Lita was very smug when she remembered the way Darien slugged his own generals. She was even happier with their stunned faces as they quickly fled the scene. Surely it was only curiosity that led her to look back as they were headed up the steps to see if they were following. Lita didn't really want to see if he was as hot as she remembered him.

_Dark, short wavy hair. Green eyes. Cute butt. Yes I looked, darn it! Yup, finally found my old boyfriend, they guy I have spent every minute comparing everyone else to. Here he is and I don't know what I should feel. I feel angry, excited, confused and attracted all about some guy I can never trust! How lucky am I? The perfect looking guy comes along and everything inside is wrong wrong wrong. It is like a beautiful cake but when you take a bite it is garbage. Disgusting! I am disgusting. Why can't I stop thinking about kissing him?... As soon as I get a chance I will make him pay for ruining my chances at love. How can I have a relationship when I compare every guy to my 1000 year old was-dead-now-alive ex boyfriend? _

Lita continues to race along the paths with the scouts and Darien hoping to put some distance between them and the generals before a confrontation occurs.

* * *

"If they are going to follow us, then lets get away from the public so we can transform and battle the generals on our terms." Darien had immediately assumed authority after recognizing Jadeite and was quick to avoid casualties to any innocent bystanders. _And here I was hoping that this trip would take Serena's mind off of battling and give her some hope and now we are forced right back into the battlefield. Is there no justice? _

The group was originally headed back to the resort but seeing their nemesis following their trail, they headed south into the woods to take cover from noisy bystanders with cameras. There was a good mile of canopy under the pine trees heading away from the resort and the beach dome. Looking for a safe spot to have their little 'chat', the team raced through the underbrush.

After going a several hundred yards into the woods, the generals were closing in on their pursuit ready overtaking the scouts.

With a flick of his wrist, Darien transformed mid stride and turned to signal to the girls to also transform.

"Mars Power MakeUp"

"Jupiter Power MakeUp"

"Mercury Power MakeUp"

"Venus Power MakeUp"

"Moon Prism Power MakeUp"

I a flurry of ribbons and colors the girls all transformed from their swimsuits and kimonos to their fukus.

"Halt!" Tuxedo Mask commanded.

* * *

So many things were going through Raye's mind. _Dammit he is hot. Perfect looking beach boy with short blond curls and ocean blue eyes. I can't wait to fry his gorgeously tanned body. I want so bad to kick him square in his perfect butt. I can't believe that perfect face of his looks like he wants me. As if I would ever want him?! No way! I am Raye, Sailor Mars and I don't need any man, no matter just how perfect he is. I can't wait to fry his backside and watch him run for cover. HA! That will show Jadeite. Then maybe he can give that fawning look to someone else. _

"What are you doing here you bastard?"

"Mars!? That is uncalled for!" Sailor Moon chastised.

"Depends on your perspective Sailor Moon. I think it is a little too nice for what these 'generals' should be called." Mars shot back at her leader.

"Raye we didn't come here to fight. We came to talk to you."

"Really Jadeite, you sure could have fooled me."

* * *

"Hello Amy." A small smile playing around Zoisite's face.

What! He talked to me. What is he thinking? Sure he looks amazing. Just like I remember him. Grant it, his hair is shorter but still that same blond-brown wavy hair. I wonder if it still feels as soft as it did so long ago? Oh no. I can't believe I just thought that. Don't look into his eyes. Don't look in his direction. Please D\don't look…

"You look good Amy." Zoisite sighed softly.

Oh no. I looked! His eyes are so dreamy. Hold it together Sailor Mercury. He betrayed and killed us. I must stay strong.

"Zoisite." Amy answered.

* * *

"You have no right to talk to these women and you should be dead. Your betrayal will be punished! What are you doing here?" Leveling his cane at the generals, Tuxedo Mask was ready for attack.

Seconds dragged on to minutes as no one moved. Each side was sizing up the other looking for an opportunity. Sure, team Moon was ready for an attack whilst team general was was eyeballing the beautiful women. But there was enough time for Amy to pull herself together and analyze the situation.

"Stop! Wait a minute." Mercury called. "Don't you see, these are the generals, but they knew our civilian forms and names. That has never happened. And they are all here at the same time." Everyone turned to Amy as she adopted her lecture voice to explain the problem. "And Jadeite stopped that jerk from hurting you Mars. He was not attacking you, rather it looked like he was defending you." Amy reasoned.

Darien and Raye immediately scoffed but Serena was instantly ready to listen if it kept her from fighting. "I think we should listen…"

"What? I can't believe you Sailor Moon, they have tried over and over to kill you and us. How can you be so trusting?" Lita was very angry at her leader's declaration.

"I don't trust them but they are not powered up, they are in swim trunks. I do trust Sailor Mercury."

"That does not mean we let our guard down. They caused that fight and now we are exposed to attack. It that doesn't convince you this is a trap then what will Sailor Moon?" Raye was itching for some major butt-kicking.

"That does not mean that we should jump to conclusions."

"Exactly Mercury. I am still the leader of the scouts and I order you to stand down until I say otherwise."

"Sailor Moon you are being unreasonable. We must take this situation in hand before any of us end up dead." Tuxedo Mask answered. He was clearly ready to pass judgement and so therefore, ready to enact any authority he could.

"I am reasonable. Scouts, hold your positions." Walking forward, Sailor Moon addressed Kunzite. "I know during the Silver Millennium you were the leader of the generals. Am I right to assume you hold that position now?"

"Yes, your highness."

Audible gasps were heard throughout the forest as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were taken unawares at having their enemies know their princess's identity. It had take a year for the scouts to piece that puzzle together.

"Very well, then I ask you Kunzite, what is it that you want and why are you here?"

* * *

After chasing the girls through the woods, the guys were actually panting. Being among the living for only 3 weeks was not enough time to train up to form to be able to keep up with the scouts. They were fast enough to keep them in sight and when the transformed and stopped to face them, the generals were happy to stand before the menacing glares if only for a break from the run.

"Thank you Amy. Thank you Princess Serenity. If you will give us a few minutes of your time, we can explain. Then if you don't trust us, you can kill us." Kunzite responded to the scouts on behalf of his brothers. The generals all nodded their heads agreeing to Kunzite's arrangement. Dropping on the knees in sign of fealty and submission, the generals continued to drink in the sight of their beloveds with their prince and princess.

"Wow, this is just like your vision Mars." Mina whispered. Raye shook her head in response.

"We have only been here 3 weeks. Here, as in on Earth. When we were brought back, we were in Tokyo, each of us in different parts of the town and we were lead to the Shiba Park where we were given information concerning our future and three rules to follow."

"Yes and thanks to Jadeite not being able to control his temper or his hormones, we have disobeyed our orders and blown our cover." Zoisite glared at Jadeite.

"What do you mean you have only been here 3 weeks?" Lita asked first.

"Well sparky, the last thing we remember is the night we spent with our princesses on the moon in the Serenity gardens. Then we sort of 'woke up' to the 20th century in the middle of Tokyo." Nephrite answered.

"Watch your mouth Nephrite, I still command authority over you and the generals. I can and will kill you if I deem it necessary." Tuxedo masked was practically growling. Darien was usually known for his patience, unless Serena was involved. It was unnerving to hear him so upset.

Lita, on the other hand, blushed and bristled at the same time being called her 'pet' name by Nephrite.

"One thing I know for certain is that Jadeite has called Mars "fire angel' and now Nephrite has called Jupiter 'sparky'. That hasn't happened since the Silver Millennium, so I assume you have your memories?" Mercury asked.

"Sort of." Nephrite mumbled.

* * *

"I think I can answer that question a little better for you Amy."

Pluto was aware of the spectacle in the dome. She had been waiting for them to come to their clearing in the woods but was rather enjoying the interchange before her. Not wanting things to become more complicated, she felt it was time to make her dramatic entrance.

"Trista!" "Sailor Pluto!" All the girls were exclaiming as they saw their friend emerge from the shadows of the forest. Immediately the atmosphere changed for the company. On one side, there was shock and relief, while on the other was dismay and frustration.

"Hello Trista."

"Hello my prince." Trista responded and bowed before her liege.

Sailor Moon ran to her friend and threw her arms about her neck giving her a hug while Trista wrapped her free hand around the scout's waist, her other hand preoccupied holding her scepter.

Instantaneously, as she hugged her friend, Sailor Moon cried and laughed, so delighted she was to see Trista again. She whipped away her tears and stood back to see the mysterious scout, happy to see Trista smiling in return.

"I thought after after Mistress 9 was defeated, that you were …. well, after the explosion, we thought you were…." Serena couldn't bring herself to think it or even say it.

"Dead? I was in fact gone from this world and this body. However I am bound for all eternity to guard space and time so my spirit was still there to watch over the time stream. It was you Serena that brought me back. The same as these men before you, I was given a second chance to live. Its thanks to you, my princess, that I can live and serve you once more." Trista bowed her head in respect as Serena's laugh danced off the trees. Her happiness shared with all the scouts.

"If you were gone Sailor Pluto, then why didn't we see you sooner? Where have you been?" Amy asked.

"I have been waiting until this moment to reveal myself. I have been living with Hotaru, Michelle and Amara. We have been living in southern California where Amara races in the nascar circuit."

"Why couldn't you come see me sooner? I would have loved to know you were alive and well Trista." Sailor Moon pouted.

"I had my duty to uphold, I knew these four had returned as well. After I became alive again I checked the time stream for anomalies and discovered an immediate change in the flow. It does not change Crystal Tokyo but it does change when it is created. I came upon these four in Tokyo with express orders to not contact or interfere or make themselves known to you all hoping to avoid any damaging tangets that could be created."

"So what of our punishment Pluto? I couldn't keep away from Raye so now what? Going to lock me in prison and throw away the key?" Jadeite was quickly losing control as the considered the possibility of living without his fire angel in his life.

Smiling more to herself than anyone else, Trista replied, "Yes you did disobey me, you all did (looking at the generals) and you will receive your punishments."

Lita and Raye looked positively gleeful, where as Amy looked sick and Mina was oddly demure.

"Well lets have it then." Nephrite shot back. Never having been given the permission to rise by their prince, the generals still knelt before the group.

Laughing, Trista prepared to answer while she received odd looks from everyone in the clearing. "Excuse me, sometimes knowing the future is difficult. I find it humorous to actually be apart of all of this when I have already seen it play out." She contained her mirth so she could continue speaking.

"I give you generals two choices. You will have to agree and decided on one punishment or the other. You cannot change your mind once you are committed, therefore you will have to see it through so I advice you consider before you respond." The generals exchanged glances as they knew a moment was upon them that would affect their futures forever.

"Seeing as Trista has this under control, rise generals and accept your fate on your feet with honor and dignity. Scouts, I think it is safe to detransform." Darien finished talking while his tuxedo faded to his board shorts and shirt.

"Thank you for your trust Darien. Now then gentlemen. Option number one, I control time, a great cost to myself when I enact my powers. However I can perform a small trick as it were. As your punishment you can be silenced for 1 month. I will freeze time on your vocal cords and inhibit your communications so you will effectively learn the lesson of 'thinking before you act'." The generals visibly winced and each grabbed his throat thinking about losing their voices.

"Or. Option number two is this. You will each be subjected to a scout in service for 1 month. You will be her, well, 'slave' sounds good. Or maybe you prefer 'man servant'. Since you have disrupted their lives, you will pay back the girls by following their every command. But before you choose I must warn you, if you disobey or not comply with option number two, well then I turn you over to Michelle and Amara. Between the three of us, I am sure we can properly chasten your hearts into submission." An evil gleam was in Trista's eye as she watched the proud generals share uneasy looks with one another.

"I can tell you my decision. I would rather serve Raye with everything I am and all that I have than to lose the ability to tell her how much I love her and how beautiful she is." Jadeite said. His fire angel may not be looking at him, but that didn't stop the enjoyment of seeing her blush and stiffen in her posture at his remark.

"Wait, who are you punishing Trista? Why do we get stuck with these guys? How can we trust them and allow them to 'serve' us for 1 month? They can still kill us or attack us for some evil plot." Lita shot back hotly.

"You would be correct if these were not the generals you remember fighting here on Earth. I will get to that shortly, I must first have their answer before I explain my reasons for trusting them with you all."

"I agree with Jadeite. I will serve my Lita before my tongue is taken from me." Nephrite answered. Lita opened her mouth to say something but softly shook her head and refused to speak.

"If you take my voice, then take also my heart for I cannot be near Amy and not speak with her. I will gladly do anything my ice princess demands." Zoisite replied, and to his much satisfaction, witnessed the blush that crept across her neck and face as she ducked her head.

"Kunzite?"

"I go the way of my men. I will serve Mina as the princess she is." Mina was still maintaining her stoic demeanor, but at the mention of being called 'princess' her eyes flashed and for the briefest of moments were held by Kunzite's.

Not a single glance or blush was lost on Darien. He was shocked at the effect his generals were having on the scouts. It was hard for Darien to think of these men as pawns of Beryl as he listened to them bear their hearts for the scouts to hear.

"So be it. You are bound by your word and I expect you all to honor as witnessed by Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity."

"Now can you tell us why we should trust these bastards into our lives and homes?" Lita shot at Trista.

* * *

Serena was actually quite pleased to see the generals. In her heart she know how much the scouts loved the generals on the moon, just the same as her love for Darien. But she was also aware that Darien had been used against her by Beryl the same as these me. Therefore in her heart she felt that these men and ladies might be able to reconcile and find the same happiness as she had. Serena was very pleased indeed. It may have been difficult to trust Darien again but she could never deny her love for him.

"Now then, I have a little story to tell you all. In addition to the general populace of Tokyo, the lives of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, 5 other persons were also returned to their body having been released when Chaos lost her powers. The generals and myself."

"Why were those souls not reborn sooner?" Amy asked, promptly interrupting Trista. She was very curious about learning new things and given that Pluto was here, she hoped to get some answers.

"I have my suspicions but I cannot truly explain it to you. I can only give you my impression of what happen."

"Where were they being held and why?" Serena asked. Even Serena felt a hunger for knowledge, wanting to understand her powers within the crystal.

"I believe in her icy fortress here on Earth. And as for the other question… Power. Power is the number one most sought after asset. Beryl knew it, and so did Chaos. The generals were gifted with powers the same as the scouts. That is one reason why she chose them. When Beryl held the generals under her command she performed a terrible crime against nature to turn the once loyal band of brothers against their loved ones. She fractured their souls making it impossible for the generals to truly separate from this world. The generals were the unfortunate victims of this act.

"In doing this heinous crime, the generals became her puppets who retained just enough humanity to perform her commands. Puppets without humanity will never have loyalty, they obey those who pulls the strings. But if you can twist and darken a heart you can initiate a bond of loyalty between the master and the slave. What is left is a fractured soul that cannot be made whole without extreme power and love. Tied to the scouts and to Beryl, the generals souls were lost. Neither truly alive or dead, the generals were left waiting to be returned to their bodies. When Serena made her wish on the silver crystal, a wish of true and pure love, it sparked a reaction that allowed the souls to be channeled back to Earth into their bodies."

"She had people loyal to her already. Why us, why go through all that effort when she already had an army of Youma and plenty of dark souls to carry out her orders?" Kunzite was visibly shaken by this information concerning himself and his brothers. _What is left of me if I have a fractured soul?_

"They were targeted because of the loyalty and oaths sworn to protect Prince Endymion and his love. Also, it was evident that their hearts were committed to their own princesses and Beryl took malicious joy in doing as much harm as possible before claiming power and authority for herself. Therefore, for Queen Beryl's plan of revenge to work, she needed tools that could distract and cause the most harm to her intended victims. She needed the lovers of the Scouts, the generals, guardians of Endymion's life, to be her loyal henchmen. She knew that because of the love the scouts had for the generals, they would hesitate long enough to see their lovers kill the scouts."

Shock and hurt was clearly etched on each face while they were listening to the history of their former lives. Raye however was soon furious, quickly followed by Nephrite and Lita. Before long everyone was talking loudly about how they were used by Beryl.

Recovering first Zoisite asked, "Then what do we do to be made whole. It sounds as if we were to die now we would go back to that black abyss until someone brought us back again. Can we never be free and have our souls aligned once more?"

"Yes, but if you are to receive this chance at a new life then you must first complete your task for the next month. I will not direct you otherwise. You brought this on yourself when you showed your arrogance and disobedience at not maintaining our bargin. Now I have to clean up the anomaly in the timeline because of the four of you." Trista replied. Each general winced listening to the Sailor Scout of Time.

"When does this month start?" Mina asked quietly. It was the first time Mina had spoken since the had first entered the pine forest. Kunzite was riveted to her face as she looked to Trista.

"When we go home in three days. You have 2 more nights at the hotel correct?" Everyone shook their heads in affirmation. "Good, then when you get home, you will have 30 days to prove your loyalty to your word and to these scouts. Afterwards we will discuss how to rejoin your souls."

It had taken so long to have their answers sorted out and trust initiated between the two groups that the sun was well on its way to settling and many stomachs were rumbling.

"It seems you have no further need of my assistance today. My Prince, my Princess, if you have need of me you only need call." Smiling at each of the scouts and giving the generals one last look down her nose, Trista took her leave, disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I am starved. Lets get back to the hotel and then we can worry about our little arrangement after we have cleaned up and put food in our stomachs." Serena remarked happily.

"Dumpling head, always thinking with her stomach." Raye grumbled, prompting the entire group to laugh.

Everyone filed out behind Darien and Serena as they led the way, much slower, back to the resort.

"Since we are to serve our ladies, how about we treat you all to supper tonight? There is a delicious looking italian restaurant at the resort and I would love to have a glass of wine right about now." Zoisite began as the was hoping to encourage good rapport between both companies.

"Italian does sound good. What do you say Sere, up for some pasta?" Lita asked. It was easier to answer Zoisite than it was to answer Nephrite.

"Sure, we can all get cleaned up and put on our best. That place was listed as the fanciest restaurant. I would love to eat there, seeing as how the generals are treating us." Serena replied.

"Ugh, can't we just get this night over with?" Raye grumbled.

"Not a chance fire angle. I still have my tongue and I will be taking every opportunity to tell you how I've missed you and how beautiful you are." Jadeite purred in her ear as he caught up to walk beside her.

"Not if If cut it out you won't." Raye said as she spied him out of the corner of her eye.

"You may be a vixen, my pyro, but you will always be my vixen." He continued to purr in her ear so no one else could hear.

As they made their way through the forest each man had fallen into step with his love, much to the displeasure of the scouts. Lita was steadfastly ignoring Nephrite as he took every chance he could to brush against her arm or quickly slide his arm around her waist to steer her around a tree. He was considering himself successful until Lita finally had enough and elbowed him hard enough to stop him in his tracks. Amy and Zoisite both laughed as the walked around the winded Nephrite.

_Why doesn't Mina look at me? She won't even speak. This is not the behavior I am used to from my love goddess. She has always been strong and brave. She is acting like someone died. I must get to the bottom of this. I must see her smile again. _Kunzite and Mina were equally lost in their own thoughts as the walked side by side. _I hate this. I love him and he is my soul mate. But how can I ever trust him again. All I want is for Kunzite to hold me. I hate myself for being so weak. I will be strong and I will live without him. When this is over, he is moving! _

Coming back to the hotel, the group climbed into the elevator and the the dismay of the girls, they discovered they were all on the same floor. After everyone went to their rooms, which were right next to each other, they all agreed to change and be ready quickly to make their way down for dinner.

An hour and a half later, the party was ready to descend in the elevator. It does take the ladies much longer to be ready then the men. Unfortunately, that left the men to stand around with their hands in the pockets, each lost in their own thoughts on how lucky they were to still be standing after their encounter with Trista.

* * *

Supper was a simple and elegant affair. It took the staff of the restaurant a few minutes to combine tables, but afterwards the party was happily seated. The boys on one side facing the girls on the other. It looked like a stand-off in a western movie.

Despite the strain in the conversation from the awkwardness of the situation, dinner was pleasant, the food excellent and the wine flowing into the cups of the men. The women were all underage but still enjoyed their various virgin pina colada and strawberry daiquiris. Why not enjoy a treat on the guys bill?

Before too long, the group headed back upstairs and left to their rooms. After the long day, everyone was thankful for a long rest and the peace of their own bed.

The following couple of days passed in relative calm. It was a general rule that the boys would stay near the girls in the pool and the girls would not elicit the attentions of other male guest so as to not start another riot. The security was happy to allow their patrons a second chance after Kunzite slipped both men 10,000 yen.

A pattern was quickly established; breakfast followed by the beach, swimming, and finally a large meal in the early afternoon to the treat of the guys and then off to bed. No one really wanted to stray too far away seeing as everyone felt uncomfortable.

On the morning of the fourth day, everyone was relieved to pack their bags, grab a muffin and catch the shuttle back to the airport. Talking about anything of consequence had become taboo after Tristsa had left, so everyone was hoping for the security of home and wishing it would come quicker.

The group boarded the plane and settled in to fly back to Tokyo. The generals were highly amused, much to the chagrin of Mina, when a Sailor V movie came on again. Kunzite was seen glancing many times in her direction as she stared out the windows trying to ignore the lines she still had memorized.

After landing in Tokyo, the generals offered their rides to the group for a free trip home. Not wanting to purposefully be rude, everyone accepted and each general was pleased when his lady joined him in his vehicle. Zoisite having driven his truck shared the cab with the prince and princess which instantly allowed Amy to relax in the front seat.

It was decided that the best place for everyone to drive to was the Cherry Hill Temple so the guys wouldn't be seen driving the girls home in their vehicles and upsetting the parents. Everyone unloaded their luggage from the various sports cars and truck. Once everything was settled, Serena decided to 'take charge' again and allow some tension to ease.

"I think it is best that we all discuss the immediate future and make a plan on how to deal with the punishments for the generals. If no one objects, I think we should meet at Darien's tomorrow at lunch time. We can outline a general understanding between everyone and create some boundaries so no one will feel any added pressure."

"That is an excellent idea your highness. We will be there at noon. Would you like us to pick something up?" Kunzite replied.

"No, I will cook. If it is alright with you Darien?" Lita asked.

"Sounds good. Lunch at my place at noon, with Lita cooking. This will give us the night to sort out how this is going to work for everyone."

"Great. See you then!" Serena grabbed her rolling suitcase and followed Darien down the steps to the street leading to the park so she could get home.

With no further conversation needed, the rest of the ladies and the generals politely waved and said goodbye and walked home or to their vehicle.

_Wonderful, first I can't stop looking at him. Now I can't stop thinking about him. And tomorrow I have get to figure out how this whole 'general punishment' thing isn't some twisted joke of Trista's. Seriously! Who does she think she is kidding giving them that second option? Now I am stuck with Jadeite for 30 days. I am spending every waking second to make a list to make his next 30 days a living hell. Maybe then he will get the picture and take a hike. I may have to suffer his company but I will not be the one to give into his charms again. _Raye stalked towards her private quarters after everyone left the temple. She was at least satisfied that the temple was clean and Chad had completed his work. If she can train one dumb guy, why not two?

* * *

**Well it took a while but I am happy with how it turned out. I can't wait for the fireworks to start now that the scouts are stuck with the generals for 30 days being their 'man servants'. HE HE HE. Will Darien change? Will the scouts? Who did Trista really punish with her schemes? LOL **

**Please read and review. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks and God Bless**

**Horsecrazy04**


	7. an understanding

_Hello, my name is regret_

_I'm pretty sure we have met_

_Every single day of your life_

_I'm the whisper inside_

_That won't let you forget_

_Hello, my name is defeat_

_I know you recognize me_

_Just when you think you can win_

_I'll drag you right back down again_

'_Til you've lost all belief_

_Oh, these are the voices. Oh, these are the lies_

_And I have believed them for the very last time_

_-Matthew West-_

* * *

8:00am

BRRIINNGG BRRIINNNGG

"Hello?" Darien answered the phone.

"Hey sweetie."

"Sere, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Darien was a little confused. It was Saturday and early. Why was Serena calling him? His girlfriend has never been known for her punctuality or morning perkiness.

"No, Im' sorry for calling so early. I just really needed to talk. I am so worried about the girls. I'm not sure they will be able to handle this." Serena was slightly out of breath rushing through her speech. Unable to sleep, she was up before sunrise pacing her room. Luna had had enough and told her to call Darien so she could get some rest.

"Yeah, I know. I was up late last night thinking about it. I know the guys are eager but the girls are hurting and Raye is just angry."

"I think I should call the girls and have them meet at your place early. I don't want to take over or anything but I feel this could good for them. That way I can feel them out while we get lunch ready. And make sure you have a fire extinguisher on hand."

Darien chuckled knowing full well what Raye was capable when she couldn't control her emotions. Lita was no better.

"Sounds good so long as you're not cooking Serena."

"Darien!" Serena could hear Darien laughing on the other end of the line. It actually took a few minutes before he could collect himself. If there was one thing he know about his princess, she was brave, beautiful, caring and affectionate but her cooking boarded on lethal.

"Tell you what Sere. Come over at 9 am so you and I can have a chance to talk for a bit. Then when the girls show up at 10 am, I'll leave and head to the Crown Arcade. I think it would be good to meet with the guys before hand also, so I can try to keep Nephrite and Jadeite from losing it today."

"Youre the best Darien. You sure you trust us in your apartment?"

"Maybe not you and Raye together, but I trust Lita, Mina and Amy to restrain you too.

"Hey!" Serena could hear Darien laughing again.

"Love you Sere."

"Love you Dare Bear."

* * *

9:00 am

Knock Knock

"I'm coming!" Darien was just out of the shower and needed to put on his pants before answering the door. After Serena had called so early it seemed only logical to get up and prepare mentally as much as possible before everyone showed up. It was always nice when Darien was able to to go for a run and clear his head. Several cups of coffee and a hot shower later, he was ready to see his girlfriend in.

"Hey baby." Before she could respond, Darien pulled Serena into his apartment and covered her lips with his own. With one hand around her waist, he used the other to shut the door and then slowly walked her back against it.

Serena was not expecting her boyfriend to be so forward as soon as she saw him. She had so much on her mind that she really wasn't paying attention when Darien answered the door in only a pair of pants and socks.

She was extremely happy when he grabbed her around the waist and crashed his lips over hers. Once she was backed into the door she was more than ready to respond to his touch and very eager to slider her hands across his exposed chiseled chest. Years of fighting youmas as Tuxedo Mask gave him a broad chest with hardened muscles. Pressed between the door and his body, Serena enjoyed every inch of his body as it molded itself to her own. His kisses were insistent and relentless leaving little room for oxygen. She felt his tongue sweep across her lips and gave him entry to explore her mouth. His kisses were devastating and her resolve to focus was wavering.

"Darien"

"mmmhmmm"

Still he does not cease his pursuit of her lips as he enjoys every kiss. "Darien."

"Yes." He is finally able to say.

"We need to talk before you leave."

"I know… I couldn't resist." Pulling his face away from hers, "I feel like anything could happen over the next several hours. So….."

"That is exactly what I want to talk to you about. (standing straighter against the door frame) I feel like you are not really giving these guys a chance."

"I know. I know. And its not like I don't understand, believe me I do. I just can't shake this anger. I feel for them. I know something of what they are going through." The moment of intimacy completely abandoned, Darien takes Serena's hand and pulls her towards the couch and guides her to sit on a cushion. He was unable, himself, to rest so he took to pacing while his thoughts churned. Running his hands through his raven locks, Darien stalled before admitting his own guilty judgment of his brothers.

"I was captured by Beryl. I will never forget it as long as I live. She brainwashed me and used me to try and destroy our love, to destroy you. She wanted power and for some crazed reason she lusted after me."

"Not really a crazy reason. I have always thought you were rather dashing." He just barely blushed as she admired his body before her.

After turning a half hearted grimace at Serena, he continued to wear tracks in the carpet. "I don't hold a grudge against the generals. I am not looking to set myself up on a pedestal. I have made mistakes. I am not holier than thou. I just feel…"

"Responsible?" Abruptly, he stopped his pacing to consider the truth her words rang in his heart.

"...Y-Yes, that is just what I feel. Until you said it I really couldn't put it into words myself." Having reached this conclusion, he sank into the couch with his head in his hands not really knowing where he was going with this train of thought nor what to say next.

Taking her turn to pace the floors and brood over her own rationale, Serena solidifies her resolve and turned to Darien. "I think it is time I talk to you about Chaos. (Darien's head snapped up) I know we have so much to talk about with the generals and the futures of the girls but trust me, this is very relevant."

At the mention of Chaos, Darien jumped up and stood before Serena. He took her wrists in his large hands and led her over to the couch once more to only have her sit on his lap while rubbing her back and gripping her waist. Hoping to intimate how much he loves her, wants to protect her, he rubs circles into her back and stares into her eyes to convey his understanding.

"Serena, we don't' have to if you don't want to. We can figure this out without making you relive that terrible experience. I know that was a terrible and lonely time when you defeated Chaos."

"No, its time. I think if i open up to you about this then maybe,... just maybe it will help you gain some perspective with the generals on why I haven't taken a stronger stance against them. Once I had Trista's word and trust concerning their hearts and motives I felt convinced to welcome them back." _I am so grateful to have this man's love. So long as he is by my side I can face 'tomorrow'. _

"When I saw you all die, it was so hard for me. Well, lets face it. It wasn't the first time, or the second." Darien and Serena both share a bitter laugh at that declaration.

"But I knew that this time our love had been so short and our time together stolen. I refused to accept that our love would be unrequited in this time. This was not what my mother, Queen Serenity died for so many years ago. So I begged and made a wish on my silver crystal for life, love and happiness. I didn't know what would happen but somehow that magic, power, energy, whatever you want to call it, flowed from the crystal through me and granted us all another chance at life. If the crystal also brought back Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite, and Kunzite then I must believe that they too have been given that chance for life, love and happiness. I'm not looking to trust them 100% now, but someday I hope to see them as a part of our court and in the lives of the scouts."

Sighing, Darien accepted that Serena would finish this until she was satisfied with a plan. "I really think this will be good for all of us. The girls get a second chance at true love. The generals will be able to fulfill their purpose and hopefully court the girls. Finally, I just want the ten of us to be united against evil and grow into a formidable team that will not be easily shaken or disturbed."

His heart clenched to see that silent tears were making tracks down her porcelain skin.

"Darien. I have nightmares. I now Luna has probably told you all. She couldn't keep a secret, especially if she has seen me in pain. I just haven't talked about it. I see you all die over and over and I see myself not being strong enough to save you all. I see the monsters I have killed and the enemies we have destroyed. I never wanted to fight. I never ever thought that killing was the answer. But time and time again it becomes the only way to save the innocents and to assure that we can all have our chance. I really have been avoiding talking about Chaos, not wanting to trigger those feelings of loneliness and helplessness. But its time to face it. I want to get over this. We are not alive so that I can sit and pout about it."

"Serena, no one blames you for how you feel. We all understand how hard this is for you. Sere, you are basically the most powerful human in the universe. And because of that, you are targeted and forced to fight." Darien brushes her tears away with his thumbs and holds her close so she could regain her composure.

"I know. You are all so understanding. I couldn't make it without your love. That is why I am so resolved to see the girls happy. I agree the generals should be punished for disobeying Trista. They must show us they can be loyal and faithful to follow orders. I will not have someone close to our inner court that we cannot trust. But I know that their disobedience stems from their love for the scouts. So I can understand why they did. I just won't really know what the girls are thinking till they get here. I can guess at some of their emotions but what are they really think about the guys? That I must find out so I can hopefully start playing matchmaker." Serena finished with a giggle.

"Now Serena…. I'm not sure you want to mess with their relationships. What happens if you push them and it forces them apart or worse, they gang up on you."

"Well, it wasn't very fair all the times they tried to meddle with you and me, but look how perfect we are now."

"Yes Serena, just be cautious. I don't know if doctors will be able to help you if they all gang up on you." They were both laughing now. It felt good to get some of this out in the open. He knew she was struggling over the last battle but she had really come a long way. She was smiling and willing to take the lead again not hiding out in her house and avoiding everyone. Darien was really proud.

"Well, it looks like I should be going. I called the guys and we are meeting at the Arcade. I want to go over some things and make sure they understand where I stand before we show up as as group."

"I know." Serena sighed and leaned in for one last kiss.

Knock Knock

"I better answer that and then I will see myself out. See you in a couple of hours Sere."

"Okay. Be nice!" Darien chuckled as he stood and took Serena into his arms. Squeezing here once more around the waist and dipping her back for a kiss.

Knock Knock Knock

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Snickering was heard on the other side of the door.

Stepping back from Serena's warm body, Darien walked over and answered the door to greet the girls.

"Hey, Darien" Mina said.

"Good Morning." Amy added.

"Sheesh I was beginning to wonder what was going on in here." Raye was directly calling Serena out as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, was this the right day because obviously they were not ready for us to be here." Lina chimed in.

"It is 10am right? I thought we were on time." Raye asked.

The girls were all talking and laughing as they were finally allowed in the apartment.

"Ladies, I will let you make yourself at home. Raye don't burn my house down. Serena, I will see you later sweetheart." Darien called as he shut the door behind himself.

"Alright girls, you caught me." Serena said as she rolled her eyes. Walking over to the girls she hugged each precious friend around the neck and gave them a kiss on the cheek before taking some of the bags from their hands and leading the way to the kitchen.

They all loved Serena and were all equally happy to see her smile when they walked in. Sure, they all had a lot on their mind but nothing more important than the safety and happiness of their princess. Of course, the girls would never miss an opportunity to embarrass her as well.

"So Lita, what is on the menu? Where do we start. You brought enough food to feed an army here." Mina asked.

"We are making honey glazed roasted duck with garlic roasted potatoes, and fresh snapped green beans with an almond crust."

"That sounds amazing Lita! But what about dessert?" Serena pouted.

"Serena…. there will be dessert. I haven't forgot. We are having chocolate mousse with a hazelnut cream."

"Wow LIta, your skills have really been improving." Amy responded.

Lita was running her kitchen like a seasoned head chef. She quickly assigned each girl to a task while she oversaw their actions. As the girls fell into rhythm in the kitchen prepping their ingredients, Raye turned on some tunes to listen to while Amy set about organizing the groceries for their dishes. No one was willing to have Serena cook anything so she was left washing the vegetables and Mina was preparing the glazes. Raye was happy dressing the ducks. The conversation light and unassuming as they enjoyed sharing time together.

* * *

Crown Arcade

"Hey Drew, one black coffee if you don't mind." Darien called as he sat on his favorite stool.

"Hey Dare, where's the girls?" Grabbing a cup he filled one with his favorite brew, strong and black, and set it before his hands.

"At my apartment working something amazing for lunch. Lita is cooking. Serena is not I hope."

"Ahh." Andrew gave Darien a knowing looking, familiar himself with Serena's cooking and its dangerous properties. "What are they up to?"

"You remember when we told you the story of the Silver Millennium? (nodding at this friend to continue) Well, the generals apparently came back after Sailor Moon defeated Chaos so now they are sort of trying to figure out how to reconcile. They guys are meeting me here in a few and I just needed a pick-me-up before hand."

"Well, I hope this works out for the girls. I may not have powers like my unnamed super hero patrons, but I will hurt them if they hurt the girls." Andrew gave Darien a look that meant 'I mean business, we can throw them in the dumpster out back.'

"Good luck. I'm sure you can handle them since they were sworn to you in the past. But I expect updates." Andrew called over his shoulder as he went to take orders from customers.

Finishing his cup, the doors slid open to allow 4 very handsome, very distinguished and well dressed me walked up to their liege.

"Good morning, sire." Zoisite began.

"Not here, follow me over to a booth where we can talk." Darien responded leading the way to a booth in the corner. Being so early on a Saturday, there were few people gathered in the arcade and fewer still who would take notice of the older guys.

As they took their seats in the over large circular booth, Andrew came over and took their orders, 5 mugs of black, hot coffee.

"I'm glad you could spare a moment to talk with me before we go over and see the girls. I felt that we could work out an understanding without having everyone listen. And please, do not call me sire in public. These people do not know who we are and I would prefer if it stayed that way. Call me Darien."

"Yes, Darien."

Darien couldn't help but roll his eyes at their show of devotion.

"Yes, well. Look I know you had very strong feelings for the girls."

With a snort, Nephrite responded. "Strong feelings is an interesting way to put it. Lita was my life, my everything."

"Exactly, and if you want to have any hope of a future then you need to see these girls as who they are now not as who there were in the Silver Millennium. They are not the same. Their personalities and dispositions, even talents may be the same. They look exactly as they did 1,000 years ago. But they have different life experiences and the things they have accomplished and struggled though make them different from the girls you all fell in love with. If you will let me I will tell you a story and them maybe you can understand what it is in this life to love someone that your soul was bound to in another."

"Is it about you and Serena?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes, well a certain jerk and dumpling head." He smiled to himself remembering their early arguments.

"I know Mina isn't the same. She won't even look at me. You may not know this but we are married, were married. I don't know what we are anymore. A week before the fall of the moon, we were married in secret. I had hoped after the war was over that we could announce our marriage and it would have been well received."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner Kunzite?" Darien asked Kunzite, shocked.

"I didn't want you to worry. You had Princess Serenity and my job was to see to your safety and keep love secret. Not to distract you with my own love life." Kunzite responded. "Just to hold her again, to see her smile, I will do whatever I have to. If you found a way to love your princess again, then surely there is hope for me, for all of us."

"Kunzite, I am sorry brother, I didn't know." Nephrite looked shocked to know such a thing about his leader.

"I too was more than close to Amy, we were engaged. I see the pain in her eyes. I wanted to cut my own eyes out rather than see the pain I have caused her." Zoisite added.

"Tell us Darien, how is it that you fell in love in this time?" Jadeite asked.

Laughing at his own memories, Darien began. "It really is an interesting story. Here in this time I am Darien Shields. I am 22 years old and Serena Tsukino is 17 years old. When we met I was in college, having graduated early and I was 19 years old. Serena was 14 and in junior high."

"Wow, she was so young. You were courting Serena when she was 14?" Jadeite began but was interrupted by Darien's laugh.

"No, no listen. We hated each other, with a passion. Maybe not hate, but we vehemently opposed each other in everything we did and said towards each other. The first day I met Serena she was crumpling up a paper and had thrown it over her shoulder. It hit me in the head and I turned around to see this young girl crying, sitting on the side walk. I felt sorry for her. I wanted to console her. When I looked at the paper and saw the 30% I couldn't help but antagonize her a bit. I called her Dumpling head because of her hairstyle and she called me a jerk. From that day forward we spent the better part of 2 years fighting and calling each other names, throwing milkshakes over each others heads and having an all out war against each other."

Darien was really laughing now while the guys were clearly startled to know that the love between their prince and the princess of the moon had not translated easily in to this life. They were all very disappointed.

Andrew came over just then and filled their mugs with more coffee and heard Darien mention 'throwing milkshakes.' "If you can believe, I kicked them out several times for destroying this place with their kindergarten squabbles." Andrew laughed and walked away. The generals were happy to know Andrew knew everything so they would have a safe place to meet.

"It really isn't as bad as you think though. I can tell you for a fact that although the best part of my day was riling up that little cry baby so I could see the fire in her eyes as she lashed out against me. But I never was interested in anyone else unless you count Sailor Moon and our moonlight excursions. Serena on the other hand told me she did have the biggest crush on Tuxedo Mask who happened to be my alter ego as you well know. After we started dating, she also admitted that she had the biggest crush on me as well from the first day I had turned around with her test paper in my hand. I can tell you that we really were entranced with each other from the very beginning. We just had a really hard time showing it."

Although the generals had been told and understood most of what Darien said previous to his discourse, it was still disturbing listening to his life from his own perspective.

"Almost everyday, I was sitting here in the Arcade at that very stool you saw me on drinking my coffee, and everyday Serena would come in. There were bets that were placed as to who would win each day's verbal battle. I will admit now, that I took quite a bit of pride when that little girl would one up me in our bouts. She learned quick and I also have it on good authority that she would come to the arcade just to argue with me. She may have loved her milkshakes but the scouts would tell me later that she would pout if I wasn't there to argue with. We never admitted our feelings for each other. She is 5 years younger than me. There was no way I was going to admit 'liking' a junior high girl. When she got to high school it became harder and harder to deny my attraction. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman who actually tried to do her homework."

"If you picked on her, then why did she like you?" Nephrite asked.

"I don't really know. I was a guy who never laughed or had fun before Serena came along and ran into me. I was passive and arrogant. I didn't want anyone or need anyone. But Serena would run into me almost on a daily basis, knocking one or both of us to the ground in her attempt to run to her next destination. Sure sometimes I would purposefully get in her way. I found she was a light that was missing from my life, and once she came crashing into it then I couldn't live without it. He whining and screaming were like music to my ears and a balm to my lonely soul. When I was away from her I missed her. I took a lot of pleasure making her smile I was just really stupid fighting with her for so long. Until I finally got my head out of my butt and realized what an amazing girl she was, I waited many years only being there from her from afar."

"But we aren't trying to stay away from our girls ,we want to be right next to them, loving them." Zoisite replied.

"Maybe not but I anticipate a lot of fighting." Nephrite supplied.

"Yes, so do I." Answered Jadeite ruefully.

"Exactly why I want to tell you not just how me met and lived for two years but how we saw past our differences and fell in love again. Then there was the other side of our lives. Our alter egos. Through all the battles we had together as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, we fought side by side. By day we fought against each other, by night we fought with each other. But I was captured and brainwashed twice. I was also killed twice in this time. And through it all Serena still loved me and forgave me. We never give up on each other." Darien finished and drained his cup of coffee washing away the bad memories from their battles.

"Thank you for telling us. I'm sorry my prince you had to go through all of this because of our idiocy." Kunzite answered.

"We were all stupid Kunzite. Let me finish. Now where was I?" Countered Darien.

"Loving her from afar?" Offered Zoisite.

"Even so. I remember it quite clearly, the moment jealousy began to play a vital role in my actions towards Serena. It was the spring fling dance at her school and the girls were all worked up talking about dates and dresses. Serena was particularly upset because all of the girls had dates but her. No one had asked her. I would never admit this to her, but everytime a boy would come up to her at the Arcade I made a point of making my presence know so they would back off. After a week of stressing out about it, the dance was a just a couple of days away. So I went over to the table when she was by herself and sat down next to her.

'_What do you want jerk? Come to make fun of me? Little lonely Serena can't get a date?'_

'_No, dumpling head, actually I came to see if I could help. But since you don't seem happy to see me then maybe I should rethink my offer.'_

'_What offer?'_

'_I heard you don't have a date, what if I took you? I have a tuxedo, a car and my schedule is free Saturday night' I offered._

'_Why would you help me? You hate me?' She was very close to tears at this point._

'_I don't hate you Dumpling.'_

'_You don't even know my name!'_

_At this point she did start to cry. I quickly left my side of the bench and sat next to her. I gave her a napkin to dry her eyes on and took her hand. 'Serena, I don't hate you we just fight a lot. I would be honored if you would let me take you to the dance on Saturday. I will pick you up in style at 6:00pm and take you to supper and then we will go to the dance. I promise I will not make fun of you or call you names.'_

_Her distrust was obvious and well earned on my part. 'Why?'_

'_Believe it or not Serena, you are a beautiful young girl and I don't like to see you crying or upset, unless I cause it.'_

She laughed at me then and agreed to go to the the evening was done, we were both surprised how well we got along. I was the perfect gentleman and she was the sweetest and happiest I had ever seen her. I vowed then and there to make it a point to make her happy as often as possible. Later that night I took her home. She was tired so as she walked to her door she leaned against me holding my hand. As I said good night she gave me a kiss on the cheek and my heart stopped. Once it started beating again I realized that beautiful angel was still standing there smiling at me telling me she had a great time. I quickly realized my opportunity and leaned in for a kiss. Believe me when I say I was shocked how excited she was to return my advances. The next day we were a couple and I never looked back."

"That is quite a beautiful story. What about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" Kunzite asked.

"It was a couple of months later and a monster attacked while I was on a date with Serena. We realized we were both backed into a corner with no way to escape and transform without revealing ourselves to the other. We threw caution to the wind and did what we had to to defeat the youma. I was shocked but very very happy to learn my crush and my girl friend were one in the same. She was also. Mina was practically having kittens when she learned about our little love triangle between our real lives and our alter egos. We had to restrain her from hunting down a director and making another Sailor V movie about it."

Everyone shared a laugh as they pictured Mina, the goddess of love, in raptures about the happy double couple.

"So even if you start out with hate you can end in love?" Nephrite asked.

"I probably sound a lot like Mina right about now, but if it is meant to be, and soul mates are, then love will find a way. Stay by her side and love her. Annoy her and then remind her why she can't stop thinking about you. There is no denying attraction. It will make them angry when you are trying to ignore them. Over time, I truly believe that if you have patience and consistency, they will respond. We may never deserve their love but we will also never stop trying to earn it."

All they guys were shaking their heads in affirmation knowing full well the truth he spoke. True they wanted nothing to do with them now. And true they were angry, but the electricity that was between the scouts and the generals was as alive and apparent today as it was 1,000 years ago. They would wait, and they would earn that love back even if it took 100 lifetimes to do so. Considering they would all live in Crystal Tokyo someday, then they would have 100 life times. They just hoped they wouldn't have to wait that long.

"Now that you have heard our story I think it is time to lay down a few ground rules." Now Kunzite was wincing hearing his prince's voice assume that authority in his voice.

"The first thing is that I want to officially address your status and relationship with myself. I know that you are my generals. I hope to never lose you. Each of you have talents and are important to to the kingdom now and in the future when I assume the throne. However I cannot allow you to maintain that status and authority so long as you are under probation. If you pass this test, which I no doubt you will, then you will be reinstated and officially join our cause and come back to my side and resume your duties." Darien said while meeting the gazes of each of his generals.

"We will never stop protecting you!" Jadeite stood and declared.

"Sit down Jed. Darien, I understand your position. We deserve to be court martialed and reprimanded, beheaded really. Your decision is gracious and I know we will earn your trust again." Kunzite replied.

"I don't expect you to stop protecting me Jadeite. You all have always been loyal and you have also listened as I have made mistakes myself. I am sorry for how I treated you that day at the indoor beach dome. I was angry and I felt I needed to protect the scouts."

"We know, we would have done the same thing. I must say my jaw was sore for a few days. You are still as strong as I remember." Zoisite softly replied.

"Suck up." Nephrite scowled.

"Ha Ha. Will you never stop you too." Darien chuckled.

"What about returning our souls and repairing the damage of being fractured? Can it be repaired?" Zoisite said, ignoring Nephrite.

"Serena and I are confident that between the golden and silver crystals we can purify your souls and Amy is sure that the ties between the soul mates can help direct the souls to their rightful places. They will be returned to your bodies as soon as Trista says it is time." Darien answered.

"The last thing I want to say before we go and meet the girls is this. I know I am not the same person, in essence yes, but not in body. However this does not stop me from knowing how great you guys are. You were more than my generals you were my closest and dearest friends. I still want that. I know I have a friend or two in this time but I would be honored if you would be more than just my general following orders."

"Well we're not going to kiss and makeup if that's what you think." Kunzite replied.

"Yeah, don't' get all mushy on us Darien." Nephrite shot at his prince.

"Brother, you are my friend but I will not be holding your hand anytime soon." Zoisite added.

"I have only one love and you are so not it Darien. You are not even remotely my type." Jadeite remarked.

Now everyone was laughing and thus drawing the attention of the quickly filling arcade. The time was getting late but it felt great to bury the past and finally stand on the same ground together.

"Lets go see what my Lita has cooked up for us. I don't know about you guys. I love these cheese burgers and fries but nothing compares to Lita's cooking." Everyone agreed with Nephrite and rose to pay Andrew and head back to the apartment.

* * *

Back at Darien's apartment.

"Okay girls we have 2 hours until they get here. Everything is getting close to being ready to start cooking." Lita was quickly evaluating the girls progress as everyone was preparing something for lunch. Serena had finished washing vegetables so she had moved on to preparing the table and rearranging the sparse furniture to accommodate 10 people.

Darien was single and alone for much of his life but due to his extensive studies to become a doctor, he owned a large dining table to accommodate all of his books when they were spread out for studying.

Turning her attention from her completed table, Serena felt the subtle tension rolling of the girls. She could see their fake smiles that didn't reach their eyes. It wasn't hard to notice the way their faces would turn down to their work if they were not addressing each other. When she thought no one was looking, each girl would discreetly wipe away a traitor tear that would roll down their smooth skin. It pained Serena to see her closest friends hurting like this. She knew if only they would listen that they could find happiness like she had with Darien. She knew they could be complete again.

"Ummm, Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye. I know we have a lot to work on for lunch but I was hoping to talk to you all before they guys got here." Instantly, they were on alert and at the mention of the guys the tension in the room increased so much that it was almost choking Serena as she sat at the bar and watched the girls reactions.

"I guess it is unavoidable." Mina softly spoke to her princess.

"It does seem logical to discuss a plan on how to deal with this." Amy supplied.

"Good, because I have my list for Jadeite for the 30 days and I want to make sure you girls can give me extra ideas of punishment." Raye ground out.

"Don't leave me out Raye. I really can't wait to make Nephrite pay for his betrayal." Lita added. Even though she was paying close attention to the conversation, her focus never wavered from her dishes as she stirred and sampled from her pots.

"Look now, I am not trying to rile any one up I simply think it is the right thing to do to talk about this so we can all be prepared." Serena said.

"Hmmph, too late to not be riled up. I feel ready call down a thunderstorm." Lita shot back.

Serena visibly shivered. She hated thunderstorms. "Please don't. Just listen for a few moments. And don't' burn lunch. I'm hungry!" That last remark pulled a giggle from the girls.

Encouraged that her scouts were not too far gone emotionally she continued. "I am just as upset as you all that the generals betrayed you and killed you. It was terrible. It was even worse that you all had to face them again while they were trying to kill you and you had to kill them instead to save innocent lives. Darien was brainwashed twice. But somehow I was able to bring him back. I wish we could have saved the generals but we couldn't. Part of it I know isn't their fault. They didn't ask for their souls to be fractured. They loved you! But they did make mistakes and they disobeyed Tristsa. So whether you agree or not with their guilt and fault, you still have to carry out their punishments." Raye and Lita shared a devious look between them. Amy looked down trodden as the color from her face drained away and she stared at the potatoes she was supposed to be slicing. Mina looked as if the sun was never to rise again.

Looking up to her princess, knowing she was sharing something no one knew anything about, Mina met Serena's eyes. "Kunzite and I were married on Earth a week before the fall of the moon kingdom." She whispered.

Everyone gasped after Mina's quiet statement. The girls were all equally alarmed that she had kept such a secret to herself. No one had heard a word. "How is it that we didn't know this before?" Serena asked.

"It was a difficult time, that last week we were alive. Everything was in discord and we were at war. Kunzite and I married in private. He said that if he were to die then he wanted to have me as his wife. He wanted to hold me as his own princess at least one time before the end." All of the girls rushed to her side to hold her as Mina's body shook and tears fell down her face.

Drawing from their strength she continued to explain. "We wanted to tell you all. It would have been a surprise for when Beryl was defeated. Our loyalty was to the crown of the moon and protecting our prince and princess's love. We didn't want to burden anyone and it certainly wasn't time for celebration. So we waited. And then he betrayed me, betrayed us all."

When she finished, not a single eye was dry. Mina opening her heart was the catalyst that allowed all the girls to share in their grief.

Suddenly a pot started to bubble over and Lita rushed over to the stove to stir her dishes and turn down the heat. Peaking in the oven she was happy to see the ducks were looking rather golden and smelling delicious.

Returning to her friend's side, Lita shared. "Nephrite and I were engaged."

"Really? Zoisite and I were also engaged." Amy added quietly.

"Jadeite and I talked about marriage. We wanted to wait until the war was over. I really think he was going to propose just before the final battle. We didn't get a chance since he was called away to Earth. That was where he was captured." Raye whispered.

"Oh Raye! I knew you loved him. I never knew you were ready to be so serious." Amy cried.

"Yes. And then to watch him bear that sword down on me. That look in his eyes as though nothing was there, no love or joy or anything that he had ever felt for me. I was trapped by that lifeless gaze. There was nothing for me to do but accept my fate. But not this time!" Raye finished telling the girls and though she was still crying she was also so very angry.

"Amy are the potatoes done? Good lets get them in the oven." Lita interjected. Lunch still needed to taste good after all.

"Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina this is exactly why I wanted to talk to you. You are all hurting because of their betrayal. But please don't forget whose fault it is. It is not your fault you fell in love with someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. It's not their fault they loved you back just as passionately and fiercely. This is Beryl's fault, the same as she took Darien from me not once by killing him but twice when she brainwashed him." Serena was just getting started but she was glad that the legitimacy of her words were not going unnoticed by her girls.

"I was angry at Darien. You are angry at the generals. If we never fell in love, none of this would have happened. We may have even continued living on the moon and the war would have never reached our kingdoms, obliterating life on our planets."

"Technically, the moon is not a planet." Amy softly said.

Serena rolled her eyes at her ever precise friend. "Thank you Amy I am well aware. The point is you could blame me instead of those guys. I fell in love, against the law and the wishes of my people with the very man I was told not to and because of that I brought you into contact with his generals and spurred on a war with an evil hateful witch."

"No!" The girls cried.

"It is not your fault that she was so vicious." Lita defended.

"It is still better to have love than to have lost. I may be hurt and angry with Zoisite but he is the only man who ever made me feel special." Amy still could not bring herself to speak at a normal decibel so she continued to talk in whispers.

Finally, Raye was able to find her voice and respond to Serena's declaration of blame. "Serena, I love you. I would never blame you for our lives or for the loss we all have suffered. I love the fact that you found someone you could not live without. I love how you found each other here in this time and still fell in love again even when you knew nothing of each other. I may have lost Jadeite but I would give up anything to see you happy."

"Oh, Raye!" Now all the girls were surrounding Raye with her ardent love for her princess.

"My food is going to burn if we keep having these mushy moments." Lita grumbled as she once again turned to stir her foods and check the temperature on the birds in the oven.

Everyone appreciated the ice breaker from their sad remembrances. "If you won't blame me, who broke the law and alliance between our systems, then you must understand how hard it is for me to blame your lovers."

"I understand that they are not really to blame. I cannot however absolve my anger at myself and at Nephrite so easily." Lita called over her shoulder from the stove.

"I accept that Lita. At Least you're being honest with your feelings. Have any of you come up with a list that we can look over together for how you plan on handling these next several days?" Serena looked at the girls hoping said lists would materialize in front of her. From many years of loyalty and faithfulness to their princess, each girl produced the list that would declare their depth of intentions towards their respective counterparts.

Lita was closest so Serena started reading hers out loud first.

**Lita's List for Nephrite's Punishment**

**-must wear frilly pink apron-**

_Dismantle and clean every inch of my kitchen_

_Assemble and organize my kitchen_

_Dust apartment from top to bottom_

_Clean and wax floors_

_Must carry all shopping bags_

_Must accompany to mall and endure marathon shopping trips with Mina, Raye and Amy_

_Must sample all of Serena's cooking while she is taking lessons (HEY! Lita that's not fair!)_

_Polish and clean all shoes_

_Do all laundry and ironing_

"Seriously Lita, did you have to mention my cooking skills?!" Serena was amused by her list. It seemed like Nephrite was going to be playing housewife and maid at Lita's apartment.

Raye slid her list over to Serena, not wanting to be out done by Lita.

**Raye's List for Jadeite's Punishment**

_Clean Shrine_

_Maintain sacred fire_

_Scrub Cobble stones_

_Trim bushes_

_Reorganize charm boxes_

_Clean all priestess robes_

_Repair all paper doors_

_Sweep Rooms_

_Clean Kitchen_

_Prune tea garden_

_Collect dead branches_

_Clean sidewalk outside Temple_

_Clean Cherry Hill Temple Signs_

_Repaint rooms_

_Clean gutters_

_Teach Kagura_

_Preform Sacred Cleaning_

_Teach Kendo_

"Wow Raye, I think you have a whole years worth of chores on this list. Just how long do you want to keep Jadeite around?" Serena was shocked at the number of jobs on the list when she appraised Raye's list.

"No kidding. If any of us run out of jobs for the guys we will send them over to Raye." Lita commented.

"I'm still thinking of new ideas so this list may grow yet. I have no intentions of seeing him sit still while he is under my authority." Raye gloated when she saw how impressed the girls were with her list.

"Okay, Amy lets see yours next." Serena reached for the young girls perfect kanji note.

**Amy's List of Duties for Zoisite**

_Alphabetize and sort books. _

_Clean house_

_Clean Kitchen_

_Clean mom's car_

_Help on volunteer rotations at hospital _

"Amy this is kind of short. Zoisite could do this in a few days." Serena commented.

"I know but I really had a hard time coming up with things for him to do. Maybe he can go over to the temple so I don't have to be around him very much." She shyly responded.

"Don't worry Amy, we won't let him bother you." Mina said, finally speaking up.

"Mina, you have been really quiet. What do you have on your list?" Raye asked.

**Mina's List of Chores for Kunzite**

_Sort Clothes_

_Press and clean clothes_

_Carry bags when shopping_

_Take girls shopping and carry their bags_

_Clean flat_

"Mina, this list is short but doesn't Kunzite need 3 years to go through all the clothes you own and press them." Serena snickered.

"Ha ha. I'm sure it will but that is kind of the point. Misery meet your next victim." Mina was really half heart when she said this. It is hard to imagine seeing your husband, or is he an ex husband? in your house going through your stuff and being near you again.

"Mina, I know this is going to be really hard for you. If you want just send him to me and I will keep him busy for you." Raye offered.

"Thanks Raye, but I really think I need to face this. I kind of want to see him just to see how he feels you know. I know he is my soul mate and if there is a chance I want to get to know him again. Maybe he wants to see me too. Does he regret anything? I don't know but I want the chance to know." Mina wisely said.

"I feel the same way." Amy said.

"I agree, with the regret part that is." Lita said.

"I am curious too if Jadeite feels regret or if he just feels like he deserves my attention. If that is the case then I don't mind coming up with chores that make sure he is in pain every moment of everyday." Raye added ruefully.

Beep Beep Beep

"Well, lunch is ready. Lets start setting out the spread on the table and get ready for the guys to show up." Lita led the way by putting her fare in various dishes they pilfered from Darien's cabinets.

"I'll get the tea." Amy grabbed a tea pot and started making tea for their lunch. Everyone was busy scrambling around getting everything set up before they showed up. It wasn't like they were purposefully making everything nice for the guys but then again why not?

It wasn't too long after the last covered dish was on the table that Darien politely knocked and let himself in followed by his generals. Each man placed his shoes by the door and went to wash up for lunch. Not wanting to set the mood by intimidating they did not glance at the girls until they were walking down the hallway ready to seat themselves around the table.

It looked like a battlefield of the sexes. On one side was the generals and on the other the scouts. At the head was Darien and across from him set Serena.

"Lita thank you for lunch." Darien began. Everyone around the table assented that it looked very delicious. For the next several minutes the only sound that was heard was dishes being served and people eating.

The tension was thick enough to slice and serve on a plate. No one spoke. Darien and Serena shared small smiles sitting across from one another at the end. The generals couldn't help but watch the girls as they attempted to avoid their gaze.

Once the entree and side dishes were properly demolished and plates cleaned, Lita and the scouts went to the kitchen to bring in the mousse and passed them around to everyone at the table. Lita greatly enjoyed when everyone appreciated her meal but her eyes were on Nephrite as he took a bit of his favorite dessert.

_Does it hurt him, being reminded of our time together in the past? I know this is his favorite but does he know that I made this for …._

"Lita this is amazing, thank you." Nephrite interrupted her thoughts. _Damn. I was hoping he would share in my pain not look so pleased and then tempt me by licking his spoon that way! Argh. I might just go over there and fry his ass for supper!_

"Men, if you would be so kind and assist me. Lets take these plates into the kitchen and clean up for the ladies since they have prepared this wonderful meal for us." Darien began by taking plates and cups within reach and starting water in the sink. Following his lead, the guys cleared the table and began sorting the kitchen back to its immaculate order. Once they were finished Darien once again led the way back to the table so their discussion could begin.

"Thank you gentlemen." Serena initiated conversation with gratitude hoping it would set the way for a more pleasant conversation. Darien and Serena had already agreed that a formal tone was the best way to approach the discussion so as to keep the peace in the small apartment.

There was a bit of nervous shuffling going on now that there was nothing for anyone to do but wait and hear what the official decree would be from the prince and princess.

"Yes, well you all know why we are gathered here today so I will skip a recap. After considering the predicament we are all in Serena and I have agreed that some guidelines should be in place to prevent any future problems." Darien made eye contact with his generals while Serena kept a watch over the scouts.

"And this means that I have a few rules for my scouts to follow as well. First, sunup to 10pm is the longest you can engage their services. We are not running a prison. Second, no task can be intentionally harmful or cause injury. Third, I expect that verbal abuse will be kept to a minimum. You are human and I know that some verbal sparring is to be expected (Darien smiled at this comment) but that does not mean that it will become a common practice. Finally, no public humiliation. I will not have the people in this room making a spectacle of one another in front over everyone in Tokyo." Serena was looking specifically at Raye and Lita when she said this.

"And as for you guys, you will be perfect gentlemen. If you are intentionally riliing these girls then I will call Trista. I expect there to be etiquette and decorum followed at all times. Also, Serena and I have a greed that training sessions will commence to ensure that everyone stays in shape in case of an impending battle." Darien added.

"I have reviewed the lists from the girls and their intentions for the next 30 days. Jadeite I feel a little sorry for you. (Raye grinned in triumph at the look of torture on Jadeite's face) From now on you will report to them and follow their express orders." Serena finished.

"It would be my pleasure to ensure Mina's comfort and happiness so long as I am here to serve." Kunzite bowed his head to Mina as she fixed her eyes upon his person. All through the meal she was avoiding his look but as he addressed her in his speech she was instantly captive to his eyes as they drank in the sight of her. _Why does he have to be so sexy when he looks at me like that. Doesn't he know that I can't go back to the way things were. I will enjoy making him suffer a bit before this is all over with. His ego needs to be seriously put in its place. _

"I know my fire angel will no doubt be busting my chops," Raye snorted, "But I will do everything I can to gain her approval and affections." Then Raye growled when Jadeite mentioned her 'affections'. _I can't wait until I see him sweating running around finished his task. Not even going to think about how amazing his chest looks covered in sweat and no shirt on. Roast him. Roast him. Roast him. Just keep thinking it Raye… Roast him._

"Amy, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Your wish is my command and I will await your every order and desire." Zoisite spoke softly to his ice princess. It was like trying to get a wild rabbit to take a carrot. Once you move too quickly or loudly, it runs away. Amy was blushing profusely as she stared into her lap. _Just one look and I melt. Where is my resolve?_

"Lita, I am yours. Do with me as you will." Nephrite was unusually short in his speech to his lady. Lita was pleased and pissed as his little remark slid past her armor.

"Very well then, I see that we are all being civil. Tomorrow is a new day and so I will expect updates from my generals and I am sure Serena will be kept appraised of the scouts activities." Serena nodded an agreement to Darien's statement. "Good, then you are all free to go about your business and in two weeks we will come back here for another lunch and check in with everyone."

It was like the last school bell had rung. Not wanting to be caught by any of the guys, the scouts had stood and were headed to the doors for their shoes as soon as Darien had dismissed everyone. Serena quickly hugged her friends and led them to the doors.

"Now that we are here alone, tell me gentlemen how is it that you all modern clothes and money?" Serena asked as she rejoined the table choosing to sit beside her love.

"That is partly my doing. In this time under Beryl, I was Maxfield Stanton and I was a businessman. Trista explained I still had accounts and apparently a lot of money so they guys and I used it to buy ourselves a large flat that we all share with separate rooms. We each have bank accounts with plenty of yen to spend." Nephrite explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember him. He, well you were a hottie and it wasn't hard for me and a friend of mine to have a crush on you when I was 14. Anyways, at least you can take care of yourselves."

"Better than that. We each have sports cars and portfolios. We have all joined together to create a company in the 3 short weeks we have been here to give us something to live on in the future. We are business partners at the company is called Maxfield Stanton, LLP." Jadeite supplied.

"Excellent. It is good to know you are able to fit in so smoothly." Darien smiled at his friends. He could call them friends now that they had forgiven each other and had come to an understanding about the past.

"I suppose we should go. I wouldn't put it past Raye to make sure my life was hell tomorrow." Jadeite groaned.

"I will see you out." As Darien rose so did all the guys to take their leave. Each man coming up to Serena to place a kiss on her hand and bow to their prince as they made their way to exit.

As the door closed, Darien locked the bolts in place and turned to his love. "I don't know about you Dare Bear but that couch looks very inviting. How about a movie and we try to relax. These next several days seem like a lot of work. I will be running all over trying to put out fires." Serena sighed as she sank into the couch, watching Darien pop a movie in the dvd player.

"I don't know Sere. Maybe we just don't give them enough credit. The guys were perfectly civil tonight and the girls, though stressed, seem to have a handle on the situation. I think it will come together. If there was hope for us after 2 years of fighting then I know there will be hope for them as well. You can't deny the number of times each side was glancing at the other." Darien smiled as he pulled Serena across his chest and laid down across the couch.

"mmhmm, I just wonder who will cave first to their charms." Serena was soon asleep as she was wrapped in his arms and finally felt peaceful for the first time since Chaos. Maybe there was a chance everyone could have happily ever after. So long as Raye didn't barbecue them first.


	8. Who is winning?

**My son was out with his grandparents in their field riding tractors and came across a baby bunny that was so little it was barely bigger than a golf ball when it sat in your hand. It was abandoned and we are pretty sure we found the mother dead on the road. They brought it home to me and I have been successfully bottle feeding the sweet thing. After a week it has double in size. The rabbit is quite active and hyper. The dang thing bit me TWICE! Any who, I named it Usako. For those of you familiar with the japanese roots of Sailor Moon know that Usako means 'my little bunny' and it is the name that Mamoru/Darien called Usagi/Serena. Once it is big and strong it will be released into the wild again and hopefully make more usakos. : )**

**I don't know why but my chapters keep getting longer and longer. I guess I am just long winded. I am trying to help story read easier and I am really working on the technical side of the story telling. I'm not great, but your reviews have really helped me get better.  
So thank you for your support.**

**I want to mention a special thanks to:**

**Vchanny**

**KageNoNeko**

**Slightlyxjaded**

**Miam1**

**and unnamed guests**

**Your time and consideration for your reviews are welcome and appreciated. : )**

* * *

**Day 1 of Punishment for the 'man servants'**

Raye/Jadeite POV

CAWW CAWW CAWW

Grumbling into her pillow, "Just go back to sleep Raye, ignore Phobos and Deimos. Go back to sleep…" Raye grabbed the blankets and threw them over her head trying to ignore the calls of her pet ravens outside her window. Today was day one of the next 30 days as she spent her time torturing her old 'flame' for betraying and killing her. In many ways there was a positive outlook on this whole experience. Raye got to enact vengeance, just shy of murder, and take a front row seat to his misery. _Misery loves company right?_ Then why was Raye talking to herself, hoping that the morning had not come?

CAWW CAWW CAWW CAWW

"FINE! I'm up! Happy now? Ugh, I can't even catch a break and sleep in on what's left of my free days before next semester." Raye grumbled as she climbed out of bed and got dressed.

CAWW CAWW

Raye was perturbed that the normally complacent ravens were taking a special interest in waking up the entire temple. She slid on her flats and ran down the hall to stick her head out the door to spy what was causing their distress. Leaning around the paper door she glanced to the left and saw nothing but the early morning sun rays slanting across the cobbled courtyard. Turning her head to the right she was immediately stopped by a set of rock hard abs meeting her forehead.

"AHH!" Raye hollered. She backed up and stood straight to meet the eyes of the one man she had the misfortune of dreaming of all night, Jadeite. Killing her, kissing her, screaming at her, feeling up her legs in the starlit gardens, cornering her with his blade… and on and on and on.

"Morning beautiful." He purred as he surveyed her from the red tank top and shorts down to her flip flops.

"Jadeite." She hissed in way of greeting the very reason she was so tired. From sweet embraces and passion kisses to soulless eyes and a bloody blade in her chest, Raye spent every hour dreaming of the handsome man that stood before her. She equally loved and hated every minute of it.

Dressed in tan slacks and a navy polo, Jadeite was eager to smile at his love. He knew her well enough to not wake her up in the morning but he couldn't stop those blasted birds from taking umbrage at his presence. Not without premeditating his first morning alone in her presence, Jadeite stopped and picked up her favorite (from 1,000 years ago) cup of coffee.

Spying the offering, Raye grabbed her cup and sniffed, as if she thought she would smell poison. Delighted in the aroma of her very large cup of espresso and cream, she took a sip and hastily hid the smile that crept across her face at the delicious bitter sweet taste slid down her tongue.

Maybe another man may miss the small cues that Raye gave off indicating her moods and thoughts, but not Jadeite. His broad grin showed well how pleased he was with himself for first surprising her and second watching her enjoy the coffee. (The view from the tank top taunt across her chest and abdomen was nothing to sneeze at either.) "I see you still take your coffee the same way. I didn't know what expresso was but I knew you like strong coffee so I asked the attendant and they suggested this, 'vanilla latte with an extra shot'. If you prefer I can bring you something different tomorrow." He offered, smirking at the ire rising in her eyes knowing full well she enjoyed her drink.

"Hmmph, the coffee is fine." Raye retorted.

Jadeite was content knowing that was the closest to a remark of gratitude he was going to receive.

"I await your pleasure princess." He dipped his head in deference to her lead.

Raye studied his calm composure to see if he would display any ulterior motives. She was quite happy to have free help and even happier that it came in the guise of a tall, young, ripped … so not helping thinking like that. So, he is strong. So what. He is free help and he is strong. And his body put chip N dales to shame. Time to put him and every inch of his chiseled muscular form to work. (One does not soon forget the look one had while he was wearing nothing but swimming trunks after all.)

"Since you are here so early, lets get started on my list. (again he dipped his head at her words) You can start by cleaning out the sacred fire. Remove the ashes and perform a sacred cleaning with purified, blessed water. Then split the logs and pile them neatly on the firewood rack." She was sure this would take two days at least so she turned her back and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

As he watched her walk away he called to her once more, "It will be my pleasure my fire angel." Raye stops in her walk and after huffing and balling her fists at her sides, continues to walk without acknowledging his words. Her pause in her walk was enough for him to know that he was getting through her armor. _If it takes me until my dying breath, I will show you how much you mean to me fire angel. I won't be bored, eventually you will rise to my bait. _

Jadeite wandered over to the room of the sacred fire and took off his shoes, socks and polo and began the arduous task of dismantling and cleansing. After a couple of hours he was shocked to see Raye wearing her priestess robes, bring him a glass of ice water and set it down on the wooden floor. With a cursory glance, she turned and walked away without out a word. He was very grateful. Even without the fire blazing, it was still grimy, sweaty work. With a smile on his face and his glass empty, he went back to dreaming of Raye while scrubbing the pit.

_Oh sweet Ares, why does he have to look so drop dead gorgeous with sweat rolling down his chiseled chest? Be strong Raye! His hair is adorable when it falls in his eyes like that! Remember why he is here…. Free work. But he looks so good. He is not meant to be eye candy! Resist! RESIST! Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out…..._

Raye continued to try hard to not walk past and spy Jadeite cleaning while she was going about her duties. She most certainly did not enjoy seeing his handsome face with his golden locks falling across his sweaty brow when she told him lunch was ready. She distinctly remembered suffering through the smell of his musk and sweat mixed with the charcoal of the fire pit as it tickled her nose. She was more than capable of turning her groans into coughing spells as she imagined running her hands down his back. Those butterflies in her stomach meant nothing as the assault on her senses waged war with her feelings. She was Sailor Mars, and she would punish him for destroying her happiness! RESIST!

After lunch, they each returned to their tasks. Jadeite to the room and Raye to her task of ignoring Jadeite while selling charms. If he caught her looking at him she would grimace and scowl, then walk away. Jadeite on the other hand was enjoying both views, her coming and going. Everytime he gave her a smile and lifted his eyebrow to greet her.

At sundown, Raye had had enough. She called Jadeite from his work and dismissed him until the next morning. "You stink! Go home and get cleaned. I expect you here tomorrow morning to finish you work."

"Yes princess." He hid his smile as he bowed and picked up his effects and left around the corner for his ride.

She needed her peace and he was destroying her sanctuary. After he said his goodbyes, she inspected his work and was irritated to discover just how well and how far he had come in cleaning the sacred fire. _If he keeps this up, I will be running out of ideas. At Least the Temple will be completely refurbished. And the view isn't half bad. RESIST! Oh man, I need to meditate…._

* * *

The following morning, Raye was met with similar circumstances. Jadeite showed up early for duty while delivering Raye her caffeine and sugar rations. After a quick and offhand glance at his profile (artfully ripped jeans and a faded red t-shirt with expensive looking black sneakers) she barked orders and swiftly turned away to change her clothes, all the while hiding a smile.

_Does she know what those tight tank tops and cutoff jeans do to me? Is she enticing me or teasing? Is it both?_

By day 4, Jadeite had cleaned the sacred fire, chopped enough firewood for 6 months, swept every room in the temple and private quarters, and was working on scrubbing grim and mold off the cobblestones. Every morning was the same. Jadeite early, Raye in casual wear (she began to be more selective in her sleepwear seeing as she had an audience to appreciate the view), coffee delivery and then orders. All this was followed by lunch and Raye delivering water periodically. _No good having the help become dehydrated_. Eventually, dismissal, until the following morning to repeat their rituals.

It was strange how easy it was to fall into routine together. Raye would steal glances at Jadeite while he himself did the same. If one caught the other, smart-ass comments would fly off their tongues simply to get a rise. "Can I help you with something?" "Yes, but I don't think you are old enough." "Ha, as if!" "Atleast I have my dreams since real life is so cruel!" "Do you mind? I am trying to focus on the customers!" "Not at all fire angel, I don't mind at all." "You missed a spot!" "You dropped something…" "Do you mind bending over and picking it up for me?" "Argh!"

To an outsider, you would call it flirting. To Raye it was hell with a side dish of sexy. To Jadeite it was heaven being in his fire angel's presence again.

On Saturday, while Jadeite was making his way through his daily list, Raye decided it was time for a break and around lunch time, excused herself to meet up with the girls at the arcade.

Everyone was really relieved to see each other. Raye enjoyed the guy 'trashtalk' she and Lita were sharing. Amy looked miserable. Mina, on the other hand, was quickly looking spiritless.

However, the condition of each girl was rather lost on the other since each girl was lost in her own thoughts. Serena come in the Crown and noticing where the girls were seated, made her way over to to their booth as bubbly as could be, to slide in next to Amy.

"Hey girls, school starts back in two days. Have you thought about how you are going to handle the guys while you are gone all day?" Serena was quite cheerful seeing as how she had spent the last few days with Darien, enjoying the holidays, and other things. When no one immediately responded, Serena began inspecting their faces and was not pleased with what she saw.

Andrew, walked over, finally free from the other customers, and took their order. "Two chocolate milkshakes, one strawberry milkshake, two vanilla milkshakes, one large pizza with the works, one large pizza, veggies only and a basket of fries." He recited as, scribbling down the order. "Alright ladies, I will be back shortly." Andrew smiled as the girls called 'thanks'.

"So whats up?" Serena asked, know that Andrew was gone.

"What? Nothing, its just been a long week and I'm tired." Raye answered, her distraction obvious.

"Fine, I won't push any of you. But you all need to remember that this was to be a punishment for the guys. I don't want to see you all looking so downtrodden." Serena replied.

"Downtrodden? I didn't know you knew big words dumpling head." Raye shot back. _At Least this feels normal._

"I read Raye! And besides, you wanted to do this so either you suck it up Raye or give it up to Trista. I guess its not as fun as you thought huh?" Serena questioned as she crossed her arms and arched her brows at her friend. She knew she was working Raye up, but sometimes the best way is the loudest.

"Personally girls, I'm enjoying watching Nephrite clean my kitchen. It has never been so clean before and he hates it! This is amazing. I only hope he doesn't get finished too quickly. I have had him take everything apart in the kitchen, scrub and reassemble it. Next, he is going to refinish the cabinets and paint my bedroom." Lita shared gleefully.

"Well, I don't know what to do with Zoisite. He has gone through every book and reorganized them for me. I just don't know what to do to keep him busy. Instead we wind up talking about my classes and medical advancements of the 20th century. It is so uncomfortable. I have someone who knows a lot about my interests but who also has so much history that it is impossible to be enjoyable." Amy bowed her head in defeat.

"Aww Amy. If it gets to be too much, maybe you should send him to Raye's or Lita's." Serena said, hoping Amy would rather work through her feelings with Zoisite than push him away.

"It's not that I don't like talking to him. That's the problem, I do. Its great having someone there who knows so much about medicine and is eager to discuss it. But maybe if he was distracted then I wouldn't have to try and be polite when all I see is his betrayal and his sword going through me. I feel so uncomfortable all day." Amy replied. "He even cooks for me." She added sheepishly.

"How about getting him to do some manual labor? House work or maybe yard work? Surely he can do something besides playing housewife." Raye suggested.

"Yeah, I guess the yard does need some work, I can't do much since I am studying all the time and my mom works at the hospital. Sure, I'll make a list and he can get out of the house for a while." Amy looked better with her new suggestions.

"Mina, how about you? How is it with Kunzite?" Lita asked.

"O-Oh fine." She mumbled. She had been sitting the entire time with her head down, thinking about said general.

"Mina, you haven't said a word and now we mention Kunzite you blush. Tell us what is going on between you two. We can help you if you talk to us." Serena added.

"Umm, well I have been having him sort through my wardrobe and stuff. Umm, you know, keeping him busy." Mina quietly responded, continuing to start at her hands in her lap.

_He is my soulmate. I love him. I am so angry with him. I want him to hold me and kiss me. I don't want to see him anymore. I want to be told that I am important to him. I want to feel his body against mine again. I WAS MARRIED. Now I am a 17, inexperienced young woman who has never been in love in this life. I am in love with Kunzite. But do I want to be? Why can't he love me? _Mina's thoughts were all over the place thinking about him. She felt so lost.

Just then Andrew walked up with their milkshakes. "Be right back with your pizzas ladies." He smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Mina, sweetie. We love you, please tell us so we can try and help you. You now were are here for you right?" Raye asked. Now that Mina's struggle with Kunzite were becoming apparent to everyone, none of the girls were going to let up until they helped their friend.

"It's just that he is there, you know and does everything I ask and more. He brings me breakfast, works in my closest (the girls all sniggered knowing Mina had two walk-in closets stuffed with name brand apparel and accessories), he cooks lunch and then works some more… all without ever saying anything. He just looks at me and nods his head when I tell him something. The first day I was okay with it, the second, I thought maybe he just needed time, but now… now it is like he has been beaten into submission. Or maybe I repulse him. The Kunzite I knew would never act this way. He would take charge and take action to fix a problem. He would not shut down. There is no fun in this and all I do is think about how things used to be everytime I look into his eyes. It is torture!"

Mina finished talking as Andrew delivered two piping hot pizzas and a large basket of fries on cooling racks on the table before the girls. Each one visibly sitting up and grabbing a plate to eat the hot, cheesy treat before them.

Serena was actually quite worried about her friends. Each one of them was responding to the generals in a way she was unhappy with. Sure, she expected bumps in the road. Recovering a relationship was hard work. And repairing past mistakes while forgiving yourself and your partner took a lot of effort and commitment. But Serena had hoped there would be some affection from the scouts for the generals. So far no one was displaying anything other than glee at torturing the guys or unrest and saddness that the awkwardness of the situation.

_We have a lot of work to do. _"Mina, have you tried asking him a question or talking to him about something…. anything?" Serena began.

"No, not really, I just kind of give orders and for the first couple of days. Made a comment here and there. Kunzite just wouldn't' respond. He wouldn't even change his facial expressions no matter how I spoke to him. It was like he was shut off from the world." Mina replied.

_So she does care about him or she wouldn't be so worried. _"I think he just needs time to adjust to the new circumstance he finds himself in. The spring fling dance is coming up this Saturday. If you girls don't have dates, you could ask the guys to take you." Serena added hopefully.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Amy blushed in response.

"Hmm, well it might be better to show up at the dance with a date rather than going stag. But how is that punishing them?" Lita asked.

"If I don't get a date by Saturday, Jadeite will have to escort me. He can drive me in his car and open doors and buy supper. Then when the dance is over we can get boyfriends. You know how having a date makes other guys interested and jealous. We could use this to our advantage and get guys to notice us if someone else is paying attention to us." Raye was bouncing off her seat at the opportunity to use Jadeite as boyfriend bait.

"That isn't a bad idea Ray!" Mina was immediately excited thinking about dates and boyfriends and the possibility of having Kunzite feel the pressure of another guy giving her attention.

"You don't think this is going to backfire do you? What if the guys get really jealous or take it the wrong way?" Amy said as she analyzed their newest plan to make the generals suffer.

"Not if we tell them they are our escorts/chauffeur. they get to open doors and be arm candy but nothing more. We just have to lay down the law." Lita said.

_This may not going to end well. Give the guys this kind of opening and things will get heated really fast. _ "Good, I will have Darien talk to the guys and take them shopping for some appropriate dress casual clothes to wear for Saturday. In the mean time we can plan a shopping trip for the dance and drag the guys with us while we go dress shopping." Serena smiled at the girls but on the inside knew this could be playing with fire.

Mina visibly perked up at the mention of shopping trip and dance in the same sentence. She finally started to eat with gusto. Not having an appetite for two days was taking a toll on her energy supply.

"Lets me up here on Monday after school so we can go shopping. Tomorrow though we need to have a training session. I really feel like we need to be prepared for whatever comes at the end of these 30 days. We will meet at Raye's tomorrow at 3 pm. (Raye nodding in agreement) Make sure the guys are there. If we are going to train then they will train with us. I want to make sure we are all ready to follow Trista's plan."

Serena beamed as the girls were smiling and nodding in agreement. _Good, working together will certainly make sure that they have to pay attention to the guys and not just put them to work. Amy and Mina even could learn to communicate better if we are paired off and sparing each other. _

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I need to go to Darien's to study for out math test next week and he is going to tutor me." She added as she climbed out of the booth.

"Sure Serena, studying, that is what you are doing." The girls all snickered as they watched Serena's mock look of shock and annoyance. She slid money on the table to help pay for lunch and headed towards the sliding doors.

Now that all the girls had something to look forward too, everyone finished their lunch and went back home to make sure the guys were completing their tasks.

* * *

Cherry Hill Temple

Sunday, 3:00 pm

Although the girls were surprised how difficult it was to be with the guys so much while they were carrying out their orders, no one was complaining to have a handsome guy drive his expensive sports car and chauffeur them around town in style. Pulling up to the temple, Raye was kind of proud seeing the cars parked out front, knowing that she was sure to get attention at school the next day.

The first to arrive was Darien and Serena, pulling up in Darien's red Porsche. He had the black soft top down and Serena's hair was blowing in the wind as he pulled up to the temple. Luna rode in her lap and was thankfully protected from the wind by the windshield.

Nephrite was next in his eye popping green Lamborghini. He pulled up next to Darien and ran around to open the door for Lita. As the door rose into the air to open, many people on the sidewalk stopped walking and had to pick their jaws up off the ground. Lita may not want Nephrite as her boyfriend but she loved to absorb all the added attention.

Shortly after Nephrite escorted Lita up the steps, Zoisite pulled up in an ice blue F1 McLaren. the sides were as smooth as flowing water and the scissor doors drew as equal attention as Nephrite's Lamborghini. Amy blushed as she was handed out of the car.

Finally, Kunzite pulled in next in his 1969 Camaro, orange with white racing stripes. Running a supercharged hot rod on the streets of Tokyo was impressive enough. Add in the fact he was driving classic American muscle and he had all the girls drooling around him. All the guys were standing at the top of the stairs watching Kunzite pull in. The girls were waiting together for Mina. They were taking bets on whether or not Mina had actually agreed to ride with him or if she had walked considering the hot rod was so ostentatious driving in downtown Tokyo.

Kunzite had imported his Camaro and added a 377 small block Chevy and had it sticking through the hood for added airflow. He kept the bench seat but completed the transformation with aluminum white walled wheels, an orange spoiler and a roll cage. It may not have a sleek and elegant appearance but it was definitely sexy and eye catching.

Mina was actually surprised and thrilled. It was her color and the suped up engine grabbed plenty of attention as Kunzite revved engine at each light. She saw his ride and was very eager t climb in. After Kunzite pulled in and shut of the engine, he gracefully stepped out and went around to open the door for Mina who was actually smiling brightly, sporting her designer sunglasses. She flashed everyone her signature sailor V sign and tossed her hair to catch the sun rays.

Artemis jumped down from the seat and led the way up to the temple to stand next to Luna.

Kunzite may not express very much emotion but the softening of his eyes and the slight smile that played on his lips was evident to his friends. It was very discernable that the chat the girls had the day before worked in picking up Mina's spirits and therefore worked also on Kunzite.

"Come on Mina, get your butt in gear! We are supposed to train not pose for the paparazzi!" Raye yelled at her friend as Mina was enjoying the stares of the pedestrian and motorists there in front of the temple.

Eventually, Mina calmly and gracefully swept up the steps to her friends in high spirits from the crowd's attention and they ran together into the temple's private quarters to change for practice.

The girls had been going to Raye's for training since the very beginning after Raye was first 'awakened' by Luna with her Mar's pen. So after three years, each scout had amassed a collection of training clothes that they kept at Raye's. The guys all knew they would be working out so they each had brought their own duffle and went down the hall to change in the common wash room.

Once everyone was ready and assembled in the courtyard, Darien and Serena stood in the center to explain the various drills and sparring matches they were to go through. As a group, everyone was lead by Raye to perform various advanced yoga positions ranging from the Kasyapa's Arm Balance, the Warrior III, and the Two-Legged Inverted Staff to the Lotus in Tripod.

After 30 minutes, everyone was slick with sweat but very loose.

Next, everyone was squared off with their counterpart to practice Kendo. Each kenshi is generally geared in pads and special protective equipment. Given the heightened athletic abilities of the scouts and generals, no one wore such added armour. Each kenshi practiced with their bamboo katana and would begin slowly going through the motions of strikes and guards until one partner would eventually move into offensive positions and then the real battle would begin.

Luna and Artemis were watching from a high tree branch in one of the many Cherry trees that ringed the courtyard. Luna was mainly responsible for the training regime the girls were under for the 3 years they fought youmas. But when Serena had finally battled Chaos and then accepted her role as Earth's savior and protection, then Luna passed the reins over to her scouts.

The couple that was most expertly matched and displayed the most talent in Kendo was Amy and Zoisite. Given the complex nature and the methodical structure that formed the foundation for the japanese sword fighting, Amy and Zoisite easily excelled and surpassed their friends. Using their katan's, they would shift from stance to stance and flow gracefully from strike to counter strike, block to counter block.

As the tension of the match escalated with their practice, the precision of Amy and Zoisite allowed them to push each other and soon gathered the attention of the other partners. As Zoisite would use his long arms to parry an attack, Amy would spin in and close the distance making it difficult to block or parry and so she could use her small frame to attack close range.

Many times they stood nose to nose while their bodies and arms were contorted and their katanas were held against each other stopping their opponents advance. And every time they would come close and feel the other's breath on their face, the would spin out again. In and out they battled for ground, neither giving an inch of their space to the other.

Sharp strikes to the abdomen were blocked and then the force of the block would propel a strike to the opponent's various body part or appendage only to be blocked and attacked in turn. It was alluring and sensual, the giving and taking, as the kenshi pushed one another to their limits.

"Break!" Darien called. "Wow, that really got intense."

Chests heaving and arms cramping, everyone took their katana and placed them back on the wall mount in the temple's common room.

"I think 25 minutes is more than enough for now. Let's take it slow and we can get some water. Afterwards we will go through Karate forms and disciplines and have some hand to hand sparring. The guys can compete with one another and the girls will compete with one another. I don't want to see the ladies sweep the floor with you generals." Darien added to rile up everyone's spirit.

"Ha. I think you just don't want to see us beat up a bunch of schoolgirls." Nephrite called back.

At these fighting words, everyone who had been walking towards the kitchen to refill their sports bottles turned back and were ready to pulverize the guys. Serena however, was not ready to see everyone lose their self control so she quickly sidestepped the oncoming girls. "Hold on. Hold on! Save it for after the water break. No one needs to wear themselves out just yet."

"Yes, proper hydration is important during exercise." Amy quoted. Nevermind she had also been charging down the guys just seconds before with Lita, Mina and Raye.

With frustration mounting, everyone gulped down their water and headed back into the yard for their last workout session.

"All right. Guys on the left side and girls on the right side of the court yard. 20 minutes hand to hand combat, light sparring. No bloody noses Jadeite!" Darien called.

For the first 5 minutes, everyone was grunting, sweating and attacking each other. Shirts were sticking to flesh and sweat was swinging from their damp hair. But after Raye's loud war cry against Mina, who answered in turn with her own equally loud battle cry, the guys lost all focus and turned to watch the girls.

Serena and Amy were taking on Lita. Raye and Mina were aggressively battling one on one.

Serena and Amy were like a tag team. While Amy would work from the side and look for various exposed body parts, Serena would attack head on and try to distract Lita from Amy's maneuvers.

Raye on the other hand, who was usually the most aggressive, was shocked to see the fire coming from Mina's eyes as Mina parried and attacked blow for blow.

"Okay, well I am impressed." Zoisite commented.

"Yeah well I am turned on" Nephrite quietly replied.

SMACK! "Watch your mouth Neph!" Kunzite reprimanded his general.

"I can't help it. Look at them. Covered in sweat and attacking each other like that…. Don't you see their chests heaving? Where is the mud pit?" Neph said.

SMACK! "Quiet! I want to see this." Jadeite hit Nephrite to shut him up.

Anyone who would be watching the match would assume some well trained choreography was taking place. The girls however, were so in tune with their powers without even being powered up every kick, cross and block was effortless. The real skill was in how fast and fluid their motions were. It almost was a dance the way each fighter was able to give and take during the match.

Mina was really giving everything she had to sparring with Raye, who was quickly tiring. Her aggression was seeping out of her pores while her blows were continuing to rain down on Raye. As soon as Raye would defend one side, Mina would counter by parrying to the other side and continue her assault. If Raye deflected a blow and spun out to gain distance, Mina would cover ground and perform various slide or spin kicks, pushing off the ground in her determination to corner her opponent.

True to form, Raye was an excellent fighter who excelled at pushing people to their limits. However, after 5 days with Kunzite, Mina was overwrought with tension and resentment at having her ex/current husband with her everyday while he never said a word. This was a day that Raye would never forget. The day Mina finally pushed herself to the limits and performed a perfect butterfly kick, knocking through Raye's guard, landing briefly on the ground before pushing off and jumping into the air and hitting her mark on Raye's chin with a spinning heel kick.

On a normal person, Mina's attack would land Raye in the hospital with a comma and a dislocated jaw. Lucky for Raye Hino, she was not normal, but her butt was still effectively and completely whipped.

"HA! …. umm…. Ooopps. Sorry Raye, here let me help you up." Mina rushed over to her friend after her brief outburst for winning the match. Mina didn't want to hurt Raye, but Raye would never back down until she was on the ground.

"Wow, the love goddess can fight. Who knew?" Raye ground out, working her jaw in her hand to make sure it was still attached properly. "Good fight Mina. But you owe me a milkshake for the headache I'm going to have tonight." She grumbled.

The guys on the other hand were all shell shocked to see sweet, lovey dovey Mina beat the crap out of Raye, the fire priestess.

"Dude, uh you better be nice to Mina while you are over at her house. You might be next." Nephrite said to Kunzite as he walked away from Mina and Raye to see how Lita was doing.

"You did very well Mina." Kunzite said as he walked up to Mina who was taking a long pull from her sports bottle.

Eyeing Kunzite like he was a wolf stalking his prey, Mina responded. "So now you have something to say to me? You have been at my house, doing everything I have asked but you somehow find your voice after 5 days of silence?" Mina grabbed her towel and bottle and swiftly turned away, her hair flying behind her in a curtain of golden silk strands. Mina walked inside to shower and change and wait for the girls to finish up.

Meanwhile, Raye was being seen to by an anxious Jadeite who was inspecting Raye's face for damage.

"I'm not a china doll Jed." Raye huffed. "I have fought before and been hurt much worse than this, even by you I might add." Raye challenged Jadeite's intentions as she glared at him for touching her face.

"Never said you were fire angel. The last time I saw you beat me in a sparring match while I was on Mars when I came for a visit. I distinctly remember taking the upper hand in our match while you were distracted before you creamed me." Jadeite smiled as memories flew across his vision. "Besides. That wasn't me that hurt you. I would never hurt you so long as I am in control of my body. Let me look at your cheek."

Jadeite continued to get closer to inspect the slight bruises on her jawline. Before Raye had a chance to respond, he placed a kiss on her jaw and stepped back out of punching range with a smile on his lips.

"I think you'll live." Jadeite was really responding more to the kiss than the bruise, but who was he to make sure she understood his comment.

"Humph, I am going inside to change." Raye turned and followed after Mina. though her eyes flashed, her heart raced and the cheeks were filled with pink from his touch and featherlight kiss.

Amy and Serena had eventually called a draw with Lita. Seeing as the other girls had finished their fight, they didn't want to continue. It was only for training, not for personal gratification of defeating their opponent after all. (Tell that to Mina.)

"I am so ready to get cleaned up. I am starving!" Serena whined.

"Me too, lets hurry before it gets late and get out of here." Lita added and the three girls made their way into the private quarters to take turns using the washroom once Mina was out.

"You know, I sure hope these girls can find a way to change their heart and look at us with a favorable eye. I don't know about the rest of you but this only makes me want Amy all the more after watching her exhibit such fire in her sparring match."

"I know what you mean Zoi, if Lita is that intense in practice how is she when she loses control." Nephrite grinned thinking of his lovely lightning lady and her prowess in the ring.

"Hey guys, lets go down to the other side of the temple, there is another wash room and I want to get changed before the girls are ready so we can take them home." Darien suggested as he led the way with his duffel in tow.

* * *

Once everyone was presentable again and tempers were calmed with the soothing hot waters and the pomegranate scented liquid soap that was in the temple's washroom, they were ready to regroup. The decided on having supper together since it was past time for the family meal.

"I have a question. This has been bothering me for sometime. You guys have a lot of money and really fancy cars. But how did you learn how to drive so suddenly?" Amy asked.

"Well Amy, our investments yield such good returns that the four of us are what is called today, 'millionaires'." Zoisite answered.

"Yeah, I know we haven't been here long but having a large flat and lots of money with little else to do but follow you girls for three weeks meant we had plenty of time to practice. And the cars were a bit of indulgence really. Why have a bunch of money laid up in a bank when we could enjoy this life in style?" Nephrite smirked as he considered the pleasure it was to see Lita drooling over his Lamborghini.

"Perfect, since you boys don't seem to be short on cash, you won't mind taking us out for a nice dinner would you?" Mina smiled sweetly. Having relieved so much of her anxiety in the match, and having actually beaten Raye, gave Mina a euphoric high.

"It would be our pleasure Mina." Kunzite bowed, delighted she was so happy.

"Excellent! New York Grill at the Park Hyatt. 52nd floor. We will meet you there!" Lita said as she grabbed Nephrite's arm and led him down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Luna, Artemis, you guys stay here at Raye's and we will see you Monday after school." Serena suggested.

"Fine but we want some salmon from supper." Luna called back before the two cats slinked around the corner of the paper door and headed for Raye's room.

Mina was just as excited to go eat at the uber fancy restaurant. She grabbed Kunzite's hand and rushed down the stairs, beating Nephrite and Lita in her haste to get in his Camaro.

"Lucky we were already dressed nicely, huh?" Serena said as she smiled at Darien who took her hand and kissed her knuckles before leading her to his Porsche.

"Amy, may I accompany you to our McLaren?" Zoisite asked as he extended his hand to her.

"Our?" She asked, giving him a confused look.

"What is mine is yours Amy." He whispered to her as he walked closer to take her hand slipping in through the crook of his arm and take her down to his car, enjoying her blush.

"Well, fire angel, ready to go?" Jadeite asked of the last lady standing at the top of the stairs.

"Where is your car?" Raye asked.

"Right around the corner. I didn't want to make a scene. I drive a Ferrari 360 Modena."

"Oh." Was all Raye said, hoping to not give a way too much interest.

"Come on fire angel. We don't want to get left behind."

They briskly descended the steps to see Kunzite pull out in the Camaro with Mina's arm hanging out the window of the passenger side. Taking her hand, Jadeite led Raye to her side of the car and opened the door while leading her to her seat. Just before letting go of her hand, he swiftly brushed a kiss on her knuckles once more, shut the door and went around to his door with the goofiest grin on his face. Just before sliding in his seat, Raye schooled her face to appear nonchalant as she waiting for him to start the engine.

"We may be last, but if you don't mind I know a shortcut." Raye took him at his challenge and raised her eyebrows for him to continue with his plan.

Revving the engine to life, he pulled out into traffic and made his way to the freeway. As soon as he was on the onramp, he gunned the accelerator and tore through the traffic at breakneck speeds. Raye was clinging to the seat cushion, screaming for Jadeite to 'stop being an imbecile and slow down!'

Once Jadeite had caught up to the others, he slowed down and followed suit to the restaurant, but not without taunting her first.

"You know we just went 0 to 100 kmh in about 4.3 seconds." He chuckled at his own joke.

"NO KIDDING! YOU SAID A SHORT CUT, NOT SPEED LIKE A DEMON!" Raye was fuming but Jadeite couldn't help but love how her anger made her eyes flash and her cheeks burn in a very pleasing way.

* * *

Orange, green, red, blue and red again slid under the carport of the hotel. Eager valets came running up to each driver to receive the keys while each man went to his ladie's door to deliver her inside in style. Not a single heart was unmoved at the grandeur of the procession they were taking part in.

After a few thousand yen were slid into the palm of the maitre'd, the gang was able to secure a nice big table for the 10 hungry friends next to the window without waiting on the list.

The view of Tokyo was amazing. The restaurant was 52 stories up in the building and was over 500 feet in the air, giving them an amazing advantage to see the streets and buildings below. The sun was just setting, sliding behind the Mount Fujiyama making the peaks burn in the golden flamed hues. As the stars to dust the heavens, the girls sighed in contentment looking over the heads of the guys. They guys were enjoying the view as well, it just happened to be inside rather than out.

The waiter came and took everyone's orders. The guys were happy to indulge in a smoky cognac, swirling the amber liquid in their decanters. While the girls were sipping their ice tea and nibbling on their bread, they were equally intimidated and awed at seeing such sophisticated men sitting before 5 high school girls.

"I know that the girls have their lists for you, (grunting was all across the men's side of the table) but I have a couple of requests for you five this week." Serena was pleased to see the guys setting down their glasses to give her their attention.

Smiling at their curious looks, she continued. "This Saturday is the Spring Fling at our school where it is girls choice to the dance. Since I see 5 eligible and handsome men (snorting now coming form the girl's side of the table) who have no prior engagements, I intend to see you occupied by providing for our transport and dinner as well as dance partners that night."

_These guys are looking a little too eager. _ Lita thought to herself watching the guys visibly straighten in their seats taking interest in the turn of conversation.

Serena continued to smile demurely as she engaged their attentions. "The five of you will be dates for the five of us, under conditions which will be outlined prior to leaving Raye's that evening. Because this is last minute for all of us, Darien will see to it that you are properly attired later in the week. Tomorrow afternoon, when school let's out, you will escort us to the mall and take us shopping for dresses. Do you accept?"

Each man at the table sobered his face and nodded to the princess. She was something to behold when she assumed authority. Though her sweet face changed little, her tone of voice reflected her right to rule.

"Good! Then lets enjoy our evening and then we can all go home. We have an early day tomorrow for school." Serena finished.

"Ha! Serena on time for school? You have gotten better dumpling head but I'm not sure I will see you on time to Ms. Haruna's class everyday." With that, Raye broke the tension and allowed everyone to laugh into a more comfortable atmosphere.

"If I may, I would like to propose a proposition on behalf of us 'guys'." Kunzite began as he saw an opportunity. "It may be easier for all of the ladies to arrive at school on time if they were taken there."

Jadeite was riveted to Raye's face as her eyes sparkled at the thought of arriving at school in a certain fire engine red Ferrari.

The waiter arrived at that time with a tray of their before the group was cherry wood smoked salmon on baguettes and pan fried foie gras.

"Mmmm, that does look good." Lita was almost salivating.

"Yeah but what is it?" Serena asked.

"It's better to eat it and not question it." Amy smiled. Foie gras is a luxury food made from the liver of a fattened duck or goose.

Taking a small bite on her cracker, Mina exclaimed how good it was and so Serena was also eager to try some. The guys were all enjoying the delight of the girls as they tried the two appetisers.

"So, what do you ladies think? Care to let us take you to and from school?" Nephrite asked.

"Umm, sure, what do you think Raye?" Lita said.

"Sure, might as well enjoy it while we can." Raye was still picturing everyone at school watching her pull up in the Ferrari.

"I think it would be nice." Amy added.

"Great, then its settled. We will pick you up for school and take you to the Arcade or Raye's." Zoisite smiled knowing he would get more time to talk to Amy this way.

The night was well spent enjoying the entrees and desserts. Eventually it was time to take the girls home for curfew.

Jadeite chose to keep his lips to himself hoping to not push his luck.

Zoisite was happy to see Amy make eye contact and talk to him about her university applications.

Nephrite got an ear full of Lita taking apart each dish in her head and figuring out how to duplicate or make them better. He was more than eager to be her guinea pig.

Serena was simply happy to be driven home and smile at Darien. Of course they stopped a block early so Darien could lean over and kiss Serena without her father spying them at the end of a shotgun. Afterwards, Darien would drive to the door and walk Serena up the porch for one last chaste kiss goodnight.

Kunzite was the most changed. He initiated conversation and talked to Mina who was still happy from her extra dose of endorphins that rushed through her body from beating Raye. Of course it only added to her happiness when Kunzite was talking and had that soft look on her face as he looked at her.

Each young lady was dutifully walked to the door with their hand bowed over as the gentlemen said their goodnights. Every heart felt lighter. A week had passed and obligations to the punishments were being attended to. The guys were opening up and the girls were actually receiving their attentions, albeit with guarded hearts. But they would never admit they privately enjoyed the affections they were receiving.

* * *

**The end of another chapter. I loved writing the sparing scenes. I am a black belt mysself in martial arts and I have missed going lately. It was fun picturing their matches. Anywho. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I love the reviews. They are really helpful in learning how to write better.**

**Good night and God Bless.**

**HorseCrazy04**


	9. school and shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I wish I did. : )**

**WARNING! A bit of steaminess to follow. No sex. Please divert your eyes until you see SMSMSMSMSM if you it bothers you.**

**Thank you. **

**HorseCrazy04**

* * *

Monday Morning

Kunzite and Mina POV

_Okay, so he talks again. I even saw him smile at me last night when I was admiring his car. Granted I did squeal like a girl standing first in line for a big sale at the mall when he walked me over to that sexy dreamsicle Camaro. Maybe things will be easier today. Maybe I can be around him and not feel so awkward. We still have 24 more days of being forced together. Well, maybe forced is a strong word. I do still think he is handsome. He is a perfect gentleman. I know I love Kunzite from the moon and now that I have been around him again… I am falling, and hard. He doesn't speak to me for 4 days and all I do is think about him, crave him. UGH! _

Mina stops her monologue to turn to the mirror. Giving herself one final inspection to ensure that she looked good, she went to sit on her bed until Kunzite showed up to take her to school.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" Mina called as she jumped up and ran to the door. Taking a deep breath and pasting a big smile on her face, she opened the door.

"Hey Kunzite! You made…. oomph" Mina couldn't get much more out because as soon as Kunzite saw they were alone, he attacked. Not literally, but either way she couldn't breath and was pretty defenseless.

_She is dressed in her school uniform, but why did they have to make those things so damn sexy! A bow over the chest on her top? Like I need a reason to draw my attention there. And what is up with the short skirt? There should be a law against girls showing off legs like that in school. How are guys supposed to pay attention when they could be staring at how MY WOMAN is dressed? She is Mine!_

Kunzite grabbed her around the waist and roughly pulled her against him as he devoured her mouth. Hard and passionate, he explored every inch of her mouth after he roughly pushed in with his tongue. Mina and Kunzite were both groaning and panting for breath but neither was willing to stop. Walking Mina backwards, Kunzite shut the door with his foot and picked her up by her waist without breaking contact with their lips. He put his other hand behind her head to tilt it to just the right angle to better enjoy her tongue and probe every inch of her glorious mouth.

"Kunzite." She whispers as he pulls back to admire the effects of his kiss on her. Red puffy lips and pink splashed across her neck and cheeks was his reward from his assault. The desire glazed in her eyes encouraged his advances. Not satisfied with standing in the entry, he decides its time to move.

He carried her to the couch and laid her down and continued his assault on her lips as he covers her body with his own. She squeaked in delight as shes felt his warmth cover her. Finally, after his desire was sated slightly, he moved to her neck and kissed every inch of skin that was showing. Wanting to tease her desire even further over the edge, he slid his tongue across the skin showing just above her neckline, enjoying the salty/sweet taste that is hers alone.

With his hands he moved them from her waist and slowly slid them under her top to rest on her stomach. She gasped in surprise but her desire caused her to reciprocate his invasion of personal space. She took her hands and slid them down his chest and reached for the hem of his shirt. Finding the end, Mina slid her hands under his shirt and walked her fingers across his chiseled chest until she flattened them on his stomach and slid them around to hold on to his hips.

Once Kunzite felt Mina touching his body, he grew braver and allowed his hands to travel up her flat stomach. Their eyes were glued to one another, both admiring their similar expressions of lust and passion. Moving his mouth back to her lips, he softly and sweetly kissed her until she moaned and then he renewed his passionate attack by crushing her lips under his. Mina fought back by sweeping her tongue across Kunzite's lips to gain entrance to his mouth.

Entangled in their war for dominance in their kisses, Kunzite continued traveling his hands up until he was just below her bra. Mina was too far gone the the throws of passion to allow him to stop. Arching her back, she invited him to continue his exploration and so he he slid both hands up to her lacy bra and covered her breasts, massaging them while her groans increased in volume. Her nipples were hard and she enjoyed every stimulating touch across their surface. Finally, when Mina was becoming rather loud, Kunzite stopped and pulled his hands away and lifted his head back to look into her eyes. Mina eyes were glowing with passion and was instantly upset that Kunzite had stopped.

"What… why did you stop?" Mina asked as she tried to regain her breath.

"Mina," Kunzite purred. "We are not married in this time, I will not take you like this. No matter how much we want to. It isn't proper."

Using her sailor strength, she hooked Kunzite's leg, lifter her hips and flipped him on his back on the couch. Sitting up, Mina straddled his waist and looked him in the eyes, keeping her hands under his shirt.

Wiggling into position, Kunzite groaned and fought to keep control over himself as Mina aligned her hips over his. "You're telling me that what I am feeling right now between us isn't enough for you to do something about it?" Mina asked askance at his attitude. Slowly she begins to grind her hips into his, feeling his arousal and clearly showing her willingness. Using her hands and torture weapons, she slid them up and down his stomach before catching his waistband in her thumbs and rubbing them back and forth under the material at his waist..

Grunting in frustration, Kunzite grabbed her waist to keep her still and responded. "Mina, I love you with everything I am, with everything I have. But I will not take advantage of an innocent young lady. We knew each other 1,000 years ago. And **I will **know you again. But not until we are married." Kunzite finished with conviction, fully aware of the painful tension in his pants.

"Fine. At Least you are talking to me again." She ground out as she removed her hands and crossed her arms further drawing attention to the very thing Kunzite was just admiring.

"I didn't talk to you because I believe you didn't care for me anymore. The last thing that I remember before Beryl attacked me was holding you in my arms, sleeping after our night together. Then I wake to a time when my wife is younger, innocent and unaware of my affections. Not only that, but you hated to sight of me because of what part of my soul did to you!" Kunzite finished his passionate speech just short of yelling at Mina.

"Then what is this? Do you still believe that you have no affect on me? Is what we just shared not enough for you to realize how much I want you? You have always been my soul mate, will always be my soul mate no matter how angry I get at you or how much I wish to deny it. And believe me, I wanted to deny it when I feared that some evil general was coming back into my life. I'm Sorry! I was scared. But I NEVER stopped loving you, on the moon or in this life!" Mina was so angry that her heaving chest was only furthering Kunzite's frustration and lack of satisfaction.

"Where does this leave us? We may not be married but I cannot deny my love for you Kunzite." Mina whispered and lowered her arms back to his stomach. Kunzite recognized the gesture as defeat but he wanted to finish this conversation. She wiggled again causing him to stop his response to gain composure over himself.

"Mina, someday I will marry you again. When we are ready and have found a way in this life together, we will be together again. (Mina raised her eyes with hope shining out at Kunzite) Until then, I believe I can call you my 'girlfriend' and you can call me your 'boyfriend'." Kunzite smiled softly at his love.

"I thought we were rather more than that." She answered softly in return.

"You are my life, my heart. But I didn't think it is necessary to say that in front of everyone. Maybe I should get you a ring so everyone will know you're mine." Kunzite raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"Ha Ha. (Mina was smiling enough to light the room) Fine, boyfriend we should get to school before Artemis walks in here. He is sleeping on my bed you know."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Ugh, what is it?" Mina calls from her bed, all the while trying to hold on to her dream as it slipped further and further away to the more she woke.

"Mina. Mina! MINA!" Artemis is pawing at Mina's blanket covering her face trying to wake her up.

"Go away Artemis. I'm sleeping."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Mina pulled the covers away to stare at the clock after hearing the pattern on her door.

"Mina, look what time it is it is time to get up for school. You're going to be late!"

"AHHHHH! Why didn't you wake me earlier!"

"I tried…." Artemis jumps off the blanket just before Mina leaps out of bed. "Someone was sleeping. Now. Answer the door!"

Mina ran to her closet and snatched her robe from her door and covered her tank top and sleeping shorts. She finally made it to the door after stubbing her toe on the couch in the living room. Hopping on one foot she opened the door to see Kunzite looking at her in confusion since she is obviously not ready for school.

"Did I get the time wrong?" _Don't look Kunzite. She is unnecessarily drawing attention to herself wit that bouncing._ "I was supposed to pick you up 30 minutes before school started." Kunzite was trying very hard to understand why she was looking at him and blushing with her mouth hanging open. He was also trying hard to not draw her attention to the fact that he was able to see down her shirt since the robe was not closed all the way. He didn't want to seem ungentlemanly so he avoided the view and gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I umm…. you know… slept in late….. and umm… forgot alarm…. need get dressed…. 10 minutes." And with that, Mina turned and sprinted into her bedroom to start throwing on her uniform. In record time she was in the bathroom taking care of essentials and fixing her hair with a little gloss on the lips for a bit of added glamour.

Back to her room once more, she grabbed her bag, communicator and Venus wand and ran back to a surprised Kunzite who was still standing by the door. _OHMYGOSH! I was dreaming about HIM! And here he is in front of me! How am I supposed to think straight when I am wondering if those lips really feel as soft as they did in that dream? His hands? OHMYGOSH! Raye is going to kill me!_

"Let's go! Early fish gets the worm!" Kunzite was still puzzled, but her cuteness was extremely endearing so he followed her out the door and led her down the elevator to his awaiting Camaro.

Climbing in the front seat, Mina was able to catch her breath and put away her scout stuff in her bag. _I can't believe I am late getting ready. And after that dream, OHMYGOSH! I so don't trust him but I am dreaming about trying to get into his pants! Thank Aphrodite he can't read minds! And he still isn't hardly saying a word to me…. At least I have my dreams. _

Ten minutes later than scheduled, the pulled into oncoming traffic and made their way to Juuban High.

* * *

Standing outside her house with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder was Amy, ready and waiting for Zoisite to pull up and take her to school. She was up early, but when was she not. Every Morning since First grade, she was up two hours early to eat a sensible breakfast and study before school, rechecking her homework to ensure top marks.

It was to her complete surprise when an amazingly good looking, no hot, wait can a car that is ice blue look hot? Sexy, sexy is good, a sexy McLaren pulls up to take her to school.

_Amy! You are an educated, academically accomplished young woman. This is no time to daydream about a car or who is driving it. Aww… but look how sweet he is, walking around and opening my door for me. I could get used to this. Focus, breath, move your feet Amy! Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, aww look at the cute smile he is giving me, FOCUS. My focus needs more focus…. Left foot, right foot. left foot._

"Good morning Amy." Zoisite's eyes twinkled in the morning light as he smiled at Amy. She continued her nervous monologue walking ever so slowly towards his waiting car. However, not many feet separate her door from his so all too soon she was forced to look up and say, "Hello Zoisite." A faint blush blossomed on both of their cheeks but neither noticed for as soon as their eyes met they looked away to hide their nervousness.

Amy smiled softly before ducking her head and sliding into the front seat. Zoisite quietly closed the door and walked around to get behind the wheel. Cars tend to reflect their owners so Amy was not surprised with the gentle hum of the engine or the sleek curves. What did surprise her was how graceful and gentle and 'sleek' she found Zoisite.

Lost in their own reflections, they pulled away from her home and made their way to school.

* * *

Raye was still running around trying to get all of her things ready and in her bag for school. Sleeping in late, followed by her required meditation time by the sacred fire and a hasty breakfast left little time to get ready before Jadeite was to show up. She wanted to make an impression, aloof but desirable. Not scatterbrained and quickly thrown together. Now, she didn't really have much control in the matter as she was just happy making sure her effects were sorted before she left the temple to meet the girls at school.

VROOMMM

"Great! He's here and I am still trying to find my communicator! I'm acting like that dumpling head!" Raye kept up a continuous string of complaints until she finally had her bag in order, trying to ignore the sound of Jadeite revving the engine on his Ferrari.

One last glance in the mirror to smooth her raven locks and settle her bag on her shoulders, she left out of her room and softly closed the paper door to exit the residential quarters at the temple. Jadeite left the engine humming as he saw Raye coming and lept from the car to run to her. Stopping just in front of her path she huffed out a 'morning' and was going to walk around until he took her bag from her shoulder and extended his arm.

"Milady, may I walk you to the car?" Hoping his charm and good looks would not be wasted, his blonde hair artfully gelled into relaxed curls around his face and his clothes accenting his sculpted muscles under his long sleeved form fitting shirt, he gave her his best smile.

"I suppose it would only be proper since you are acting as my valet today." Raye reasoned so as to not feel guilty for enjoying his tingling touch as her arm threaded through his.

Strutting a little too noticeable, Raye arched her brows at Jadeite and he calmed his ego so as to not scare the lady away. Jadeite shut her door and climbed in on his side while sliding Raye her caffeine fix. Once in the car, Jadeite enjoyed himself immensely hearing Raye scream 'JADEITE!" as he raced into the traffic and swerved through the unsuspecting motorist sharing the road. Lucky for him, she did not spill her treasured latte.

"I thought you wanted a tour of Tokyo before I take you to Juuban high?" Jadeite chuckled as Raye continued to scream his name while he raced through town.

* * *

Lita was unusually chipper as she took her cinnamon rolls from the oven, knowing that Nephrite had a thing for the delicious spice. She drizzle the glaze over the rolls and crusted the top with crushed candied walnuts before turning off the oven. Just as the coffee pot was finishing its brew, the door was rapped upon and Lita hastily took off her apron and opened the door for Nephrite.

"Mmmm, are those your famous cinnamon rolls I smell?" Nephrite closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the intoxicating smell.

"Yes, well I figured you might not eat as well here as you did back on the Moon when I cooked. So, thought you might want to eat here instead of catching breakfast on the way like we planned." She smiled appreciating the salivating look he was sending towards the kitchen. It wasn't like she was trying to entice him but rather she felt it to be good social graces to be hospitable. Yeah, that's what it was etiquette not flirting through baking. Just being polite is all. Right?

"This is much better, but you know what would make this perfect?" Nephrite asked, teasing Lita.

"No, what's that." Not really sure what he was planning.

"Here, I'll show you." Quickly, he grabbed her around the waist and crushed her lips under his before pulling back and smiling down at her. She was dazed, shocked from the unwarranted kiss.

SMACK!

Lita slapped Nephrite for his untoward advances, dropped him on his butt by sweeping his legs out from under him and went to the kitchen as graceful as a princess to finish bento boxes for the girl's lunches.

"Lita! What was that for?" Nephrite hollered from the floor.

"That was for kissing me without asking Jerk! You may look like my boyfriend but you are not him!" He finally stood to face her retreating form.

"I AM your boyfriend." He said chasing her to the kitchen. "I am the same Nephrite I was and excuse me for thinking a kiss from a beautiful woman was worth any disdain you could conjure against me. Just so you know. it was totally worth it." He grinned wickedly at her as she glared at him across the counter separating her living room from the kitchen.

"Are you going to eat or not? I don't want this food to waste you know." Lita was still huffing from her kiss and trying desperately to tell her heart to calm down. _You were not supposed to like that!_

"Oh, I want it." He replied with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You are impossible Neph."

"You don't mean that Lita. I'll be a good boy from now on I promise." That innocent puppy dog look doing nothing to calm her fears of seduction, but it did finally allow Lita to laugh at his antics. _At Least this won't be boring, what ever this is._

"Lets eat and then we can go catch up with everybody. We still have to plan our trip to the mall this afternoon." Lita poured two cups of coffee with cream and sugar while Nephrite loaded plates with ooey gooey cinnamon heaven, hoping he was forgiven for now.

* * *

Darien was finally able to pull away from the Tsukino residence after having had breakfast and coffee with the entire Tsukino family. Sure he loved feeling like he was a part of a nice big family. Growing up without one was hard. He didn't even have memories of a family after losing his at six years old from the car crash that killed his parents. So breakfast with Serena and Sammy was nice. Ikuku was very welcoming and instantly steered him to the table as Serena was still working on her mile long hair in her room. Kenji, however was just downright scowling at Darien, picturing this guy to be stealing away his little bunny.

As Sammy chattered away about his friends at school and getting to go to Hotaru's house after school, Ikuku piled steaming blueberry pancakes on everyone's plates and refilled Darien and Kenji's cups with coffee. Serena finally came down the stairs and skipped into the parlor beaming brighter than the sun itself to see her handsome prince sipping coffee with her family. Kenji was still staring daggers at Darien over his newspaper but was distracted when Serena planted a kiss on his cheek. Distraction wasn't enough when Serena leaned around to quickly put a butterfly kiss on Darien's lips as he smiled into her heart-shaped face.

"Kenji, do you need some syrup?" Ikuku asked at his elbow, giving the young couple a break from the growl that was growing in his throat. When he didn't answer she leaned over and blocked his view, pouring syrup on his pancakes and kissed him on the cheek. The tension was broken when he looked up to see everyone eating his wife's delicious cooking.

Sammy was oblivious, so after shoveling in his food he ran and grabbed his bag hoping to catch Hotaru on the way to school to plan their study session and talk video games. Serena finished in record time and was walking out the door shortly after her brother, leading Darien as he thanked her mother over his shoulder.

"You know Kenji, we really are lucky to have such a wonderful family." Ikuku smiled knowingly as she watched Darien grab Serena around her waist to give her a proper kiss before leading her to his car. Ikuku turned from the window to see Kenji was looking back at his paper with a smile on his face and so she turned her attention to clearing the table and take her wash to the laundry room.

* * *

"Darien, do you think that the girls will be okay?" Serena asked once they were safely in the Porsche, driving down the road.

"Sure why not?"

"Well, the guys are picking up the girls and they are all very interested in the girls, who really aren't interested in them just yet."

"I think you're over thinking things Sere. There is nothing wrong with a guy giving a girl a ride to school." Darien replied.

"Humph, shows you what you know…" She said before remembering who she was with. Little did he know how she spent many months wishing he would take her to school and she knew exactly what she would have thought of it.

Afterwards she forgot her friend's problems in light of her prince charming driving her to school in his car. She was more than happy to talk about happier things with her boyfriend. Darien left the top up on his Porsche as the early morning air was still a bit crisp.

He was the happiest man alive as he listened to his princess ramble on about school and tests and the dance on Saturday and what the girls would wear and what the guys would think of what the girls would wear and where they would find the ideal dress at the mall and how much it would cost and how good the guys would look dressed up and how they would all need to get pictures taken together and how much she loved her mom's pancakes and how she loved seeing the roses the other day and how annoying little brothers can be and how her mom hid her dad's shotgun and how was Rini doing…. on and on until they were finally pulling into the parking lot.

_I am so happy she has found her happy spot again. Even if it means getting along with the guys again, I will do anything to see to her happiness._

Pulling into a space near the back away from all the other cars, Darien and Serena continued to idly chat until they watched the impressive display of equally showy cars pull in beside him. Each car, polished and shining in the sun, was a sight to behold as all 5 were lined up next to each other. But every eye in the parking lot was riveted on the people who got out of the car as 5 handsome men opened their door and walked over to allow 5 gorgeous women to exit the cars and stand together, making an entrance as one group. It was definitely a scene from a hollywood film. There really should be a law about that many good looking people, with amazing cars, being allowed to be together at the same time. It really made everyone else feel like they were the cheap fill in actors standing back from the stars. Really, there should have been some paparazzi hidden out in the bushes to capture glamour.

To the girls, this was heaven. Get picked up in sexy car? Check. Have handsome guy drive sexy car? Check. Have everyone's attention at school? Check. Handsome guy smiling at me and giving me all his attention? Double Check. Kiss sexy guy in front of sexy car before all student populace to make everyone jealous? Working on that one….

"Alright, as the goddess of love and all things fashion…"

"Mina…" Raye and Lita groaned.

"I say the guys pick us up here at 3:30 this afternoon and we all head to the mall to hunt down our dresses." Mina was bouncing in excitement at the upcoming shopping trip.

"Sounds good ladies, we will see you then." Zoisite answered.

"Great! We'll be waiting." Serena kissed Darien one last time and lead the way for the girls to follow while the guys stood together watching the girls walk away.

"Should it be allowed to look that good?" Nephrite asked.

"I know. How are they still single? I would expect guys to be following them everywhere they went." Zoisite answered.

"Maybe they just don't have someone they are interested in." Jadeite supplied hopefully.

"Or the guys at that school are too chicken. We need to see to it that none of the guys question who those girls are with." Kunzite ground out. He was more than able to talk…. away from Mina.

"Ooh, someone is jealous…." Nephrite was quick to prod Kunzite's deeply hidden feelings.

"They need to be protected is all." Kunzite shot back.

"Either way gentlemen, we will make their day special on Saturday and this afternoon I suggest you use those large accounts of your to work their way into their good graces." Darien chuckled understanding their dilemma.

Beautiful gir? Check. Single? Check. Sexy? Check Check. Everyone checking out their girl? Check and not happy about it! Fulfills every heart's deepest wish of a woman? Check. Reciprocates feelings? Working on that one….

Once the girls were finally through the school gates and up the steps to the double doors, the guys went to their separate cars and pulled away to their own schedules for the day. Of course it does give a guy hope when he caught said girl glancing back at him once or twice.

* * *

"Good morning ladies. Aren't we looking well this morning." Ren calls from within the door of the school as the girls crossed the threshold entering the sacred halls of academia and food breaks (which is what Serena liked to focus on).

"Uh, hi Ren, Shin, Takashi." Mina answered for the girls. They were all shocked to see the three hottest and most eligible guys at Juuban High talking to them, to them! The girls wouldn't even suspect these guys knew their names much less talked to them.

"So, we saw those sports cars bringing you ladies to school this morning. Were those your boyfriend's?" Ren asked, hoping to imply his interest with a smoldering look as he stared at Raye.

"No, they were just friends." Amy softly replied, unaware of how awkward the girls were feeling since Amy was really only concerned with speaking the truth at the moment.

"So then that means that you would be free for Saturday's dance?" Shin asked, continuing his advance as the looked pointedly at Mina.

"Well, actually I already have a date for Saturday, sorry Shin." Mina replied. Kunzite talking or no she wasn't going with anyone else.

"And the guy in the porsche is my boyfriend." Serena added, taking pride in claiming herself as Darien's girl.

Raye and Lita shot Mina a Serena looks that clearly said, 'thanks for not speaking on our behalfs.' Amy was still oblivious to the intriguing looks of the young casanovas.

"So what about you Raye, do you want to go to the dance on Saturday with me?" Raye was having a hard time focusing on Ren's words when she was remembering holding Jadeite's arm at the temple.

"Sorry Ren, Takashi, Shin, we are already spoken for for Saturday. If you will excuse us we need to get to home room before last bell." Raye finally found her voice and led the girls away from the very disappointed guys who were staring at their retreating forms.

"Um, girls, those were the hottest guys on campus…. and we just turned them down." Lita said.

"Yeah ,well we already have plans Lita." Amy answered.

"But they are the hottest guys on campus…We have waited forever for them to notice us." Lita sounded sad but really she was thinking about her kiss this morning and was confused because she really didn't want to go with Shin, Ren or Takashi but she was extremely flattered they had asked.

"Great, we don't get asked to anything all through high school but now we have the generals and guys are throwing themselves at us?" Raye was still confused and still thinking about Jadeite. this time it was his golden locks and ocean blue eyes had her attention.

"Well, we did give our word. And this way we will still be a group." Amy added, glad she didn't have to think about how Zoisite stirred things in her heart she had never felt before, at least in this life. Gentle, quiet, listening..

"Lets get to class. I do not want detention if they guys are coming to pick us up. I put nothing past Mrs. H. You know how she gets when her love life is in the pits." Serena said. "Besides, who wants the attentions of guys who never noticed us befor we were off the market."

"But some of us aren't off the market." Raye shot back.

Serena snorted at the denial and pointed out again that Mrs. H expected them before last bell.

After that last, quick reminder the girls all put on extra speed taking to the halls to get to their home room before that infamous final bell. No point getting detention thinking about cute guys at school when gorgeous guys with sexy cars would be awaiting their pleasure that afternoon with credit cards.

* * *

School was gratefully over. The girls really enjoyed the attention they received after arriving in style but it became a bit of a bother when the rest of the student body wouldn't stop asking questions. How do you explain that your once dead boyfriend from 1,000 years ago is now alive and has plenty of yen to shower them with, despite NOT being in a relationship together. It was common knowledge by lunch that Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye had all snagged hot boyfriends with money to spare. So hoping to get picked up by a cute guy was out the window. Not that they were thinking about anyone but their own beau that is, not that they would admit it.

"Did you see Molly's eyes when she saw us walking over to the guys cars this afternoon?" Serena asked.

"She didn't believe we really did come to school with them. Melvin was hyperventilating. The poor guy kept saying 'no fair' over and over again." Mina laughed.

"Don't pick on Melvin. He is a really smart student and doesn't have time to save for a car. I think its sweet that Melvin and Molly are so attached. I don't think it's fair that we make fun of him." Amy added.

"Sure, sure. But I was actually having a harder time wondering if Molly recognized Nephrite as Maxfield Stanton." Lita had been thinking about it all day. Molly watched Nephrite die in her arms and here he was driving her around in a Lamborghini?

"I don't think you need to worry about Molly." Serena herself had already considered the situation when the generals had first come back into their lives. Well, maybe not at first but over the course of the next couple of days she thought about the generals and each of the lives they had with Beryl in this time. It could have been a problem but Serena really didn't think it was. "Do you remember when we defeated Beryl? We all lost our memories and I really think that everyone else did too. It was like a reset on a Sailor V game. I don't think we need to worry about it. Besides, if it is a problem, Luna can intervene and help block those memories."

"Wow dumpling head. You really have grown up." Raye gave her friend a shocked face before smirking.

"Thanks Raye." Serena accepted gracefully. then she stuck her tongue out, blew a raspberry and swept away from the girls with all the grace of a princess towards the double doors to meet up with the guys.

"At least our Serena is in there somewhere. It shocks me how much she has changed in the last few years." Lita mused as she followed after her friend and leader.

"Yeah but she still eats like a linebacker….all those calories..." Amy added the girls were keeping pace a few steps behind Serena.

Together they descended the stairs and were pleasantly surprised to find each man at the door of each passenger-side door of their car, awaiting them in line. It was quite a show really so it was no surprise when a crowd of admiring girls and envious guys were standing to the side drooling at the show.

Loaded up, buckled in, the group drove a way to the mall for the next several hours. Piles of yen waiting, to buy dresses (need to have options) and shoes (can't have enough shoes) for Saturday night.

They guys were tired. After the first 2 hours, they were bored. It was fun watching from chairs in the dressing rooms as the girls would twirl and admire various styles, cuts and colors. They really did get an eyeful of their lovely ladies. But the fun soon wore off in the face of 4 girls who could not make up their mind and were really enjoying liberally using their credit cards. Each guy had an arm full of shopping bags.

Serena took much less time. Settling immediately for a baby pink dress that shimmered in the light, stopping just above the knees. Soon after Serena was finished, she found Darien and they made their way to the fountain by the food court to share a milkshake and people watch as Serena occupied his lap.

After 3 hours in the mall, the generals finally grumbled loud enough to catch the attention of the shop crazed girls. they found Serena with Darien and were very happy to take the girls home to nurse their wallets and their pride for not having lasted longer shopping.

They guys dropped the girls off at home with the promise of picking them up for school again in the morning. Despite the long hours and numb butts from sitting in dressing rooms, the guys were all very happy to have spent so much time with their ladies and to have actually seen them smile without reservation. Money and attention does change a girl.

Tuesday was very similar. Pick the girls up. Make every small moment an opportunity for making memories. Open and close car doors. Smile and stay close. Listen and don't push (unless your name is Nephrite). Talk and encourage (unless your name is Kunzite). Keep feelings to a minimum (unless you name is Jadeite). Discuss all things medical (only if your name is Zoisite).

The girls would then spend the rest of the day fending off new admires and turning conversations away from nosy girls looking for gossip and to take apart of the new found popularity status. Eventually, as the week wore on and everyone saw that they guys were becoming a fixed thing, the girls experienced less awkward situations and Serena had fewer detentions now that she was on time.

Sundays and Wednesdays were official training days since everyone had more free time then. Two hours twice a week was basically just enough to keep everyone from getting rusty. Who wants to train when there were more fun ways to spend their time?

They guys still had plenty of chores to do for the girls but after taking them shopping, their attitudes were much less frosty and less determined to be rude. It may not have looked like love but Darien was shocked, Serena was pleased, to see a somewhat easy friendship and routine starting to form, tentative as it was.

* * *

Friday night found the girls at Raye's for their weekly scout meeting. Since in the past, no one had dates, they choose that night to meet so they could stay late or even stay over. Now that Serena had Darien, she would occasionally call the meetings short but mostly she was fine going out on Saturday night. It was a first that all the girls had a guy to talk about or even consider to ask them out for supper, not that it would be a date of course.

After school, the guys dropped off the girls at the temple with the promise of picking them up later to take them home if they needed, which they insisted anyways. Making their way across the cobbled courtyard, their school shoes silent from the rubber soles, they crossed to the private sleeping quarters. As customary, each girl took off their shoes and slipped on the slippers they kept at Raye's and made himself at home.

Cherry Hill Temple was really a second home to the scouts. Three years of fighting, training, meeting and hanging out, made them feel like family. They dropped their bags off on Raye's bed and made their way to the kitchen. Raye and Amy prepared the green tea and collected cups on a platter. Lita over saw Mina's transfer of homemade goodies to a tray, no one trusted Mina to cook. Serena gathered utensils and napkins. If Serena was in charge of the food, it would never make it to Raye's room. Once everything was gathered and ready, the girls set off down the hall to settle around the low table on their cushions.

"A whole week of being driven to and from school. EEEEEE! This is awe - some!" Lita crashed in to the pillow behind her remember how amazing it was that Nephrite would show up every morning for breakfast and then take her to school. Sure she never encouraged his advances but she also enjoyed the kiss he would give her just before she dropped him on his butt with a wrist lock each morning.

"Lita, you are going to make me go deaf!" Luna screeched at the lightening scout.

"I don't know Luna, you could give her a run for her money." Artemis grumbled.

Luna hissed in return and Artemis hid behind Mina to escape her claws the rest of the meeting.

"I have to say it was really nice. I was able to spend more time studying since it didn't' take so long to walk to school every morning" Amy blushed slightly as she kept her nose in her book. She didn't look up to see the looks the girls shared as they noticed they heat spreading across her cheeks.

"Mmm hmmm. And Jadeite is getting trained fairly easily to bring me a latte every morning. I wonder if we can get Trista to extend these punishments?" Raye was still trying to talk Jadeite into letting her drive the Ferrari but so far he was not budging.

"Don't forget that our training sessions are getting significantly better now that we have someone to beat up on. We never went as hard against each other as we do with these generals. I am still concerned about Trista's plan and not being ready when the time comes." Mina was hoping to turn the conversation to more scout like business so she too would not give away any blushes. It didn't help that every day Kunzite was distant and every night she was in his arms or on his lap or under his body or kissing in the back seat of his car (as was last night's dream).

"Serena?"

"Hmmm, yes Raye?"

"Are spacing out on us dumpling head?"

"No, well yes. I was just thinking about Darien." She smiled in return. Each girls were able to openly share their happiness as their dearest and closest friend was showing contentment. It had been a couple of weeks since she was _really_ depressed. Luna had even mentions she was sleeping better after she and Artemis had returned to their homes.

"I am concerned about the next task but she said to make the most of the time with these relationships and we are all doing well. I am very proud of you all for cooperating so well. This Saturday is sure to be a blast and then Sunday we should push back training till the afternoon so we can all get some sleep. I know we will all be out late Saturday night and there is no point training if we sleep through it." Serena wisely commented.

"Sure, sure. We all know Serena has planned to monopolize Darien's time and attention Saturday. The better question is whether they will make it at all on Sunday?" Mina was grinning like a cheshire cat after her last comment.

OMPH. Serena hurled a pillow at the blonde's head and was satisfied to see her red bow become dislodged from its hold.

"I am proud of yo uscouts for actually training without Artemis and myself having to jump down your throats about it. You girls really have grown into responsible young ladies."

"Luna, are those tears in your eyes?" Amy asked.

"No! I just have a touch of allergies at the moment." She huffed in reply turning to Serena's pillow to wipe her face.

"I am so happy to have Nephrite." All the girls GASPED and looked at Lita. "No, no no. I mean I am happy to have Nephrite to spar with. I am the strongest scout and I need someone to go against that I can use my full strength. When we sparred in Kendo Wednesday, we broke both our katanas in our final blow. I actually felt really sore and it was amazing to feel myself being pushed like that." She quickly took a big drink of her green tea to try and hide her furiously blushing cheeks.

"Wow, I never thought I would say it, but I am glad to have Jadeite. He really does push my Karate, or maybe its my temper. Either way, I feel like it is really honing my skills to have someone to be so competitive with." Raye also took a big gulp of her tea but spluttered a bit. At least the cough hid her blush well.

"Yes, well. They guys have promised to be perfect gentlemen tomorrow. We will meet here at 5. Does that sound good?" Everyone shook their head in affirmation to Mina's request. "Good. then we can take pictures by the Cherry trees since the are so beautiful and use the bench in Raye's tea garden for pictures also. Then supper and the dance and then we can go up to the bluff."

"The bluff?" Amy asked. Never having had a serious relationship before, Greg was really short term, she was unaware of the bluff.

"Yeah, Akemi in arts told me that there are bluffs overlooking the city that are beautiful at night to see the lights and the stars. But no one goes up there since most of us don't have cars. Since the guys do, I thought we could tell them to take us. We could have our own after party." Mina was looking really excited as the girls all perked up.

"Great! And I will make snacks to take with us. Oh! We should bring blankets so we can we can hang out!" Lita added.

"It is supposed to be a full moon so we will have plenty of light. I hate the dark." Serena still slept with a light on in her room.

"Well ladies, I need to get home and study now so I can have time free this weekend. I should get going." Amy stood together the used cups and plates which promptly urged the girls to help her. They each called the guys to take them home. Raye was really pouting since she didn't have a reason to see Jadeite. She was home after all. When they heard the cars pull up, they grabbed their bags, except Raye, and changed their shoes to walk together to their parking spots out front.

There were 5 cars and 5 guys at the bottom of the stairs. Amy commented that they must have all been together is why they all arrived at the same time.

_Why is Jadeite here? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the view, but I didn't call him. _Raye mused as she watched the other guys walk up to the girls and take their bags, leading down to their 'carriages'. _Now he is walking towards me? Why is his left hand hidden behind his thigh? Smirking are we Jadeite?_

Everyone waved bye and was gone in a blur of color, headed into the sun set. Jadeite made his way up to the vision of raven hair draped in burnt orange and soft pinks from the dying sun.

"Raye."

"Jadeite"

"You look beautiful in the setting sun."

"What, why are you doing here?"

"That's no way to take a compliment fire angel." Jadeite was definitely smirking now as he made his way to her at the top of the stairs.

"You still didn't answer my question Jed." Raye was trying really hard to maintain composure and appear unaffected.

"I thought a my woman deserved a flower to think of me by until I picked her up for our date tomorrow." Jadeite pulled the from behind his back a small bouquet of yellow and white camellias and slowly brought them before Raye's eyes.

_OHMYGOSH! Does he really remember what those mean? Do I remember? YES! But he can't still feel that way, can he?_

"I know it has been a while for you Raye, for us to be together, but for me it has only been weeks. I will earn your love again." Not one to beat around the bush, Jadeite jumped straight into the fire. He met her gaze as her schooled features began to fade into shock, and was that maybe, hope?

"Jadeite, I…"

"No, just listen. I gave these to you the second time I ever saw you. We met on Earth and when I went to see you on the Moon, I brought you these white and yellow flowers. I wanted to show you what you meant to me. I have loved you from the first moment I have met you. And I will love you forever." Raye was quickly losing her control. Her heart was racing and her breathing was accelerating as she stood at the top of the stairs with a man professing his love to her.

"Do you remember what these mean?" Jadeite whispered, hoping to not scare her away, afraid to break the trance she was in.

"Y.. Ye…. Yes."

With a small smile on his lips and a nod of his head, he took her hand from where it rested by her side and brought it up to his own hand with the flowers. Gently he eased her hand around the stems, never breaking her gaze.

"White camellias for 'waiting' and yellow camellias for 'longing'. Raye, I am longing for you but I will wait, and wait, and wait, as long as it takes for you to love me back." He released her hand and still she had not moved. Her mouth was slightly open and her back stiff. A soft breeze stirred her hair, tickling her nose and she was brought back to Earth. Finally, she looked down at the flowers in her hands, unable to say a word.

Jadeite moved, and instantly her eyes were on his again. He smiled so sweetly, it stilled her heart. He leaned forward, closing the gap and kissed her on her check. When he leaned back, hour mouth was closed but her eyes still held hope in their violet pools. Braver than he felt, he leaned forward again and kissed her other cheek, so soft it would not have disturbed a sleeping baby. Finally, when he leaned back she was coming to herself and she instantly set about hiding her emotions behind a smirk of her own. Knowing he was out of time with his fire angel, he backed up to the first step.

"Until tomorrow, fire angle." He flashed her a grin. Refusing to speak to him, she swiftly turned on her heel and swept across the yard to her room. Jadeite watched her until she was inside and turned and made his way to his car feeling happier than he had in weeks.

Unbeknownst to him, Raye ran from the door to her room to peer out her window. She was shocked, yes. But she was also happy to see him gaze in her direction after she had left. Once he was gone and she felt safe from his presence, she looked down in earnest at her flowers. Raye walked to the kitchen to retrieve a small vase and began filling it with water, her smile unbidden on her lips.

Raye's grandfather was an old man, but the ways of the world were not lost upon him. He knew his granddaughter was had a new friend but he was happy to see her showing some affection for him. "What do you have there Raye?"

"Um, just some flowers grandfather." Raye turned to go back to her room. Grandfather was smiling to himself knowing that this could be the sort of thing to finally bring her real joy. He knew well the code of Japanese flower giving. He also know how much a Ferrari cost….. But more importantly, he knew the sort of man that would be able to make his granddaughter speechless.

"Until tomorrow Raye." Grandfather whispered to no one. He turned and went to the sacred fire knowing Raye would not be thinking of her duties for a while that night.

* * *

**A special thank you to my readers and reviewers. This story writing business can be the pits sometimes. I know my beginning and end but no one explains the work required to fill in the middle… LOL anyways. I hope you enjoyed the teaser before the dance. I wanted to continue to give insight to each girl's personality and preferences. I am trying really hard to stay true to the Anime I grew up with. **

**All righty peoples. I can't get better if you don't send in your reviews and let me know what I am screwing up here. Just saying. Oh and I would love to comment to some peoples but without signing in, I can't : (**

**So what do you think of the steamy scene? Too much? Not enough? Rating inappropriate? I don't like smut or lemons but I like a little heart racing romance. **

**Really setting the stage here for some much needed dance drama! Can't wait to see what happens next. Yeah!**

**Thank YOU and God Bless**

**HorseCrazy04**


	10. dance revolution

**Soooo sorry for the long delay in updating. This is major fluff with a side of suspense. I know I've been spending a lot of time on the relationships between the scouts and the generals. But really, given the time frame, it is hard for me to see the girls going straight into battle after just getting over Chaos. And really, it is hard for me to not write out these relationship developments until I am satisfied simply because I truly believe that anything worth having takes work and I do believe in love at first sight but there will always be bumps in the road. After everything that Darien and Serena have gone through, it is only fair that the scouts get a chance at reconciliation and romance. What do you think? **

**BTW, sad but true about the whole circle of life thing. My little Usako has passed away. It is extremely difficult to take a wild bunny and raise him as a domesticated animal. He was unable to adjust without his mommy and I think the stress was too much. Rest in Peace my little bunny friend. It was a pleasure knowing you. **

**Reviewers:**

**Thank you so much for my faithful reviewers. You keep me going. It is hard to stay focused but I love how I have gotten a bit better since I have started this project. Thank you Thank you Thank you for staying with me. I can't say enough how much your reviews mean to me. **

**A special shout out to:**

**SlightlyxJaded**

**Nancy67**

**Hafesha**

**and unnamed Guests**

**This chapter is rather longer than the others, hope you don't mind. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**HorseCrazy04**

* * *

_Do guys just show up for a date and and are happy to enjoy the attentions of their lucky lady? Or can they feel the same expectations, apprehensions and excitement leading up to that moment when it is time for everyone to finally be together? Surely it is the former. _

"Hey Jed, did you pick up the flowers tonight for the girls?"

"YES, Neph. How many times do I need to tell you." Everyone was sharing a laugh at Nephrite's expense. He had been twisting his hands and asking everyone the same questions all night. They didn't get upset at him but rather they enjoyed his discomfiture since he was more nervous than a turkey at thanksgiving.

"Call Darien. Tell him to get his butt over here. I'm still not sure how everything is supposed to go tonight." Zoisite was pacing across the tile floor in front of the windows going over his notes for the night. He was equally nervous but he was willing to memorize and recite his notes instead of asking futile questions over and over. Zoisite was always ready for quiz or test. He studied more than anyone, accept Amy of course. He was just really unsure of himself and what was expected of himself. For a man who had been engaged to the woman he was taking to the the dance that night, was still a little on the stressed side.

"I already called him Zoi, he is on his way." Kunzite was reading a book trying to not find his nerves as frayed as his friends. He had already called Darien hoping that the Prince could calm the generals before Kunzite felt the need to break anyones nose.

"You hear that, there he is at the door now." Kunzite said over his book. "Go let him in Neph, your closest." Kunzite turned his attention once a gain to his book. No one wanted to get too close to the moody head general, but if they had they would have eagerly jabbed their friend for reading about romantic poems. He may not have shared many conversations with Mina but his heart was still fully engaged. What can a man really say to the woman he had shared his heart and bed with? Hopefully his studies in poetry would help break the ice with his ex? wife.

"Hey, what's up?" Darien walked in dressed in his black slacks, black turtle neck, black pants and black loafers. The only color on the man was his pale skin and ocean blue eyes.

"You're already dressed? Jadeite, I told you we needed to change. See that? He is already changed and look how good he looks!"

"Neph did you just hit on our prince?" Jadeite was rolling, he was laughing so hard.

"What? NO! But look at him. I want to look good for Lita. Maybe I should go shopping again." Nephrite was already looking for his car keys which he had left on the hook by the door. He was so overwhelmed, he looked like a chicken with his head cut off while he was running in circles talking to himself.

"Calm down Nephrite. We already went through this. You will look fine. Take an hour and lets just hang out and play pool. You can get dressed afterwards." Darien was happy to see his friends so worked up. Surely they loved the girls to be so worried about something as trivial as a high school dance.

"Hey Neph, stress kills, so only consume in moderation, like alcohol or Taco Bell." Jadeite had to sit down he was laughing so hard at his friend.

WACK

Neph threw a couch pillow at Jadeite's head knocking him off his stool at the bar. But since Nephrite actually cracked a smile, Jed got up off the floor and sat down without a retaliation.

"I AM stressed, so back OFF!" Neph growled as he stalked the pool sticks looking for his green handled stick to play against Darien.

"Zoisite, stop reading those notes. You're going to give yourself an aneurysm. Just be yourself." Jadeite said. Funnily enough he sounded like the Genie in Aladin.

"I'm trying. I just don't want to screw this up." Zoisite slammed his papers down on the bar next to Jadeite who was still laughing silently at Neph as he scratched on his first attempt.

"Do, or do not. There is no 'try'." Jadeite loved star wars and had his Yoda voice down pat. He was on a roll quoting movies. He loved to waist time on the couch in front of the tv.

"Hey Yoda, grab Zoisite so we can play doubles on 8-ball." Darien called as he grabbed his own stick from the wall. Since Darien was over so often they made sure to have his part of the man-cave ready.

"What if the past repeats itself and we loose the girls?" Zoisite asked grabbing his own stick and chalking the end. Darien was racking the balls while Nephrite and Jadeite flipped a coin for first break.

"Gotta make the most of today. The past was horrible. The pain will never truly go away. 'Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it or learn from it'." Darien stopped short, shocked at what he had just said. "Wow, I spend way too much time with Serena watching Disney if I am quoting Rafiki." Dairen smiled and shook his head knowing full well he would waste as many hours as possible watching children's movies if Serena was in his arms.

Once their great leader was among the troops, an easy camaraderie was achieved and everyone was noticeably calmer. Even Kunzite finally relaxed his shoulders as he continued to slowly pour over his stanzas.

"So, lets be clear, get the girls, go to Raye's for pics, meet at the italian restaurant, woo the girls, then off to the dance and finish the night at the look-out?" Zoisite asked one more time.

Darien couldn't help but laugh a little, "Yes, that's right. Serena told me earlier that all the girls have the same curfew tonight so we don't have to worry about that either. We can all stay together and I think it will help the scouts be more relaxed."

"Good, I honestly don't know what to expect with Lita tonight. If she is even a little less uptight than usual then I stand a better chance of working my magic tonight." Nephrite smirked at his optimistic outlook but EVERYONE in that flat was falling down laughing at his self assurance.

An hour and a half later saw the guys dressed and out the door with their flowers, each one headed to their date's house. It really was cute to see them all so worked up over a school dance. No one could wait any longer so who cared if they showed up early.

* * *

Amy was dressed. Hair done. Makeup done. Clutch ready. However, Amy has never been to a school dance. So she was really really nervous.

It wasn't like Amy wasn't beautiful, she was. It wasn't like Amy wasn't smart, she was the brightest at Juuban High. It wasn't like Amy wasn't sweet and caring.

Amy never went to a dance because Amy was never asked and that was solely due to the fact that Amy was Sailor Mercury. Sailor scout by night and student by day with a self imposed advanced academic schedules to help reach her medical field dreams. She never had the time, she made herself unattainable. But for the first time ever, she was making the time. She had a date and she was going with her best friends. So regardless of the tight schedule and demanding work load, she wanted to make the most of her time with her friends and that meant buying her dress and getting ready for the dance.

Amy was a bit scared to be so formal. But after many assurances from the sailor scout of love, she was ready to accept the fact that maybe she could be beautiful for one night. She wore her short blue-black hair down in soft waves while bangs curled around her face accenting her deep blue eyes. Her eyelashes were dark and contrasting with her pale skin and her lips were lightly glossed a dull amber. She glowed as beautiful as the sea in the morning light. Her shoulders were bare but for the tiny straps that that went over and down her back. She work a choker of of deep liberty blue to match her floor length flowing dress that was clasped in the center with a single pearl. The top of her dress was a perfect top half of a heart. The smooth soft silver flats just barely peeked from under the silky folds of her dress.

_Okay…. okay…. okay….. need to stop saying okay. I am dressed. I am ready for the dance. I did just what Mina told me to do with the makeup and hair products. Zoisite will be picking me up any minute. OHMYGOSH. Zoisite! He is so cute, and smart and calm. Everything I've ever thought I wanted in a man is coming here to take me to my first dance! But come on Mercury, you were already engaged to this guy once. He must like me. But do I like him? Umm, Yes, I can admit it to myself even if I can't say it outloud. Do I love him? Umm, I think I am falling for him, so yeah. I think I do. He has worked so hard these past two weeks, organizing by books, working in the garden, taking me to and from school. He has been so sweet and attentive. So what am I really scared of? He cares for me and I am starting to realize I care for him. But that's just it, I don't want to lose him…._

DING DONG

"Amy, your date is here!" Ms. Mizuno called. "I'll get the door, you go grab your purse." Amy's mom walked over to the door and grabbed her camera. "Hello, Zoisite is it?"

"Yes, mam, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Come in to the living room and I can take your picture. Amy, come here sweetheart and stand next to Zoisite in front of the fireplace.

Amy came in to the room and was able to finally see Zoisite and what he was wearing. She was pleased they would be complimenting each other in their choice of attire but she was also very pleased by the figure he cut in his ensamble. If a girl was going to wait for the perfect date for her first dance, at least she would not be disappointed.

Zoisite was dressed in dark blue slacks with a baby blue form fitting dress shirt that highlighted just how muscular his chest was. He made a dashing figure with his shirt tucked into his pants so his brown belt showed, matching his brown loafers. He had casually rolled up his sleeves to his elbows but some how he was still very elegant in his dress casual appearance. He took his hand from behind his back and gave Amy a bouquet of amaryllis.

She gratefully accepted the deep red flowers and their meaning. Amy was indeed shy, just as the flowers meant, but she also realized the Zoisite was shy as well and this was his way of setting her at ease. Now they were sharing their embarrassment and humility together. Instantly, she was comforted by his thoughtfulness. Ms. Mizuno took the flowers for her daughter and placed them in a vase in the kitchen, giving the young couple a chance to say hello.

"You look beautiful Amy." Zoisite took her hand and gently brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Thank you Zoi, the flowers are beautiful" He was happy to see her blush growing across her cheeks. Not ready to let go of her hand he simply held her eyes and continued to sweep his thumb across her knuckles.

SNAP

"Oh, mom, what are you doing?" Amy was even more embarrassed now for her mother had taken her picture while they were busy making eyes at each other.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity. You both looked so sweet standing like that. I knew you would want your grandchildren to see this one day." Ms. Mizuno was very happy to see the young couple blush together.

A few pictures later saw the couple safely loaded into the car and driving down the street. Ms. Mizuno knew her daughter was happy and was finally relieved to have met the man who could make her daughter smile.

* * *

Mina was pacing on the balcony of her room. She was ready early and she knew it. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to see Kunzite and try as she could to prolong the transformation from high school student to stunning 'prom queen' she had finished with time to spare. Time was her enemy, giving her a chance to think about the night before it had begun. She had time to question Kunzite's treatment of her for the last couple of weeks and time to question what she really wanted from him.

Was it really right that her heart was so engaged to such a man? She couldn't answer if it was the morally right thing to do but she knew that it had already happened so she couldn't really question it any more. How does a girl give a away her heart to someone she only just 'met' in this life? But really, was her heart hers to give a way since it already belonged to him? If her heart belonged to Kunzite then why didn't he act like? Didn't he want her? She went from pacing to gripping the railing and staring out over the city and back again. Impatience really wasn't something she handled well.

The sun was beginning to set and as she stood on the balcony over looking the city, her golden dress and honey locks were set ablaze in the setting rays. Trapped in her own thoughts, she never heard the doorbell ring, her parents greet her date, show him in, or explain that she was in her room. Since her door was open, they allowed Kunzite to look for her and after discovering the room empty, swept his gaze to the windows to discover a vision of his golden love goddess clearly expressing her discomfort.

Kunzite was happy to take in her appearance while hiding out of view. Her dress was greecian in style and inspiration. It really looked as if someone had taken a toga and used it as a template for the gold chiffon material. The top of her dress had soft folds in the material that looked like ridges layered one on top of another. She only had one shoulder strap on the left side while the right was bare. It was form fitting on her chest and waist but then the material flowed down just past her knees. Mina never was one for a full length dress, choosing fun and freedom over formal wear. When She moved her dress was like liquid gold over her creamy skin. Since Mina was relatively short compared to her date, she wore tall golden heels with straps around her ankles further hinting at the grecian origins for her dress style.

He was already spying on her so he decided it wasn't going to add to his crime by standing a little longer and watching her behavior. Finally, she stopped her pacing routine to stand still and wrap her hands around her waist, bowing her head in defeat. So it was no surprise that she never heard the glass door gently slide open to admit one more to her somber reflections.

_Now I know that we are both feeling frustrated. What are you going to do about it Kunzite? How can we settle her nerves and our own?_

Slowly he walked across the couple of meters that separated her door for the railing. Seeing that she put her hands back on the rail he walked even closer. Now was his chance to touch her, without being too intimate or shy since he didn't have to overcome her gaze at his advance.

It wasn't until Kunzite stood behind her and placed his hand on hers at the rail did she recognize another person being near her. Slowly, as though waking from a dream, she turned, keeping her hand under his, and met his eyes. Not really sure what she was looking for: love, anger, envy, lust, regret, happiness, hope? When he drank in the sight of her and met the look in her eyes, his resolve was set. He would love her as if she only had that night with him, love her as if no one else existed, love her as if this was his last chance to prove his devotion. As his gaze softened and his head descended, she slowly lowered her lids hoping to not wake up. If this was a dream, let it go on forever. She eagerly awaited his kiss, trembling ever so slightly as their body heat filled the space between them..

He stopped, just before his lips touched hers. She opened her eyes in confusion but was more than delighted when he finally cracked a grin and pressed his mouth fully onto her glossed lips. Finally! Kunzite kissed Mina. Did the heavens open and angels descend? Did the world stop and quiet in reverence to their moment? No. But for Mina and Kunzite it was perfect. Pulling back just enough to see her face, he took his free hand and raised it to run the back of his hand across her jaw.

"Hey"

"Is that all you can say Kunz?" She sighed, knowing the truth before she had even asked.

"Brain not working."

She laughed, only Kunzite could lose all brain function when kissing a girl, only if that girl was Mina.

"You look nice….. more than nice, you look perfect." Kunzite wasn't smiling but he wasn't grimacing either. Slow improvements.

"So…. are we talking to each other now?" She asked arching her perfectly manicured brows at his obvious torment. He grabbed her waist and fully turned her body to face his.

"Yes." His answer was short but the look in his eyes more than made up for the lack of words. Mina was finally happy. She was overjoyed really, to see Kunzite showing interest in her. It was really hard for her to see him all this time, knowing how they both felt but knowing that they both needed to adjust. So many moments played out in their minds from their days together. So many lost opportunities to say how they felt.

He wasn't going to waste one more moment because of indecision or second guessing her willingness or desire. From his jacket pocket, Kunzite pulled out a simple corsage made of two yellow roses.

"I know that you girls told us we didn't have to get corsages, but I thought this would still be better than a bouquet. There are two, one for you and one for me. You will wear them together over your heart."

Kunzite was really pleased with himself as he watched her smile grow and her hands reach for the delicate flowers in his. Gently, so as to not disturb the soft petals that were frozen in mid-bloom, she took them up to her nose and inhaled the sweet aroma. While her eyes were closed, he took the corsage from her hands. Instantly she was startled, but she smiled again as she saw him take the pin from the back and fix it just below the top of her dress on the left side at a slight angle.

"I don't know if you know this, but yellow roses have a few meanings. Some of the common ones are 'remeber me' and 'friendship'." She said, almost in challenge of what he had given her.

"I do, it also means a 'promise of a new beginning'." He softly replied, never breaking the intense look on his face.

She softly gasped as his hand brushed a stray strand of golden hair back behind her ear. She knew his face would almost always be a mask of contemplation bordering on indifference. Mina also knew that to see Kunzite's heart was to look into his eyes and see the love that he kept hidden from everyone but her. Satisfied with his gaze, she softly reached up and kissed him on the cheek and took his hand.

They made their way back into the living room and took several photos for her parents. They stood side-by-side, back to front, and to the shock of everyone, he swept Mina up bridal style for the last picture. After confirming he would not keep Mina out past 2 am, since it was a special occasion, they left her home and pulled away in his Camaro, both feeling a little more hopeful.

* * *

Poor Nephrite. He was dressed up, had a beautiful bouquet of roses and was ready to tear down Lita's door. Sure he was early but how much time does a woman really need to get ready. She told him to wait, that she need a few more minutes before she could let him. Not a problem really, Lita lived by herself and if she couldn't come to the door than she couldn't come to the door. But really, she should be done by now. At least that is what Nephrite kept telling himself as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet wanting to see his date.

"Lita, open up!" He took his chances and banged again on the door hoping that she would finish so he could see her for a few minutes before having to rush down to his Lamborghini in the parking lot to make it to Raye's and then their reservations on time.

"I said in a minute! Hold on Nephrite!" Lita would never tell Nephrite this, but she had been ready, dressed that is, but she was also having a major panic attack.

Two weeks of spending alone time with him while he was doing chores, remodeling her kitchen and serving as her valet had most certainly reawoken her feelings for Nephrite and she was nervous. All this time she was looking for someone to be like her 'old boyfriend' and there he was standing on the other side of her door ready to take her to the dance. She was excited, thrilled really. But what about what guys expect on 'prom night'? Could she live with that if that is what she was supposed to do? Or what about the fact that he was in love with her and she knew she was falling for the handsome, strong and affection man herself. But would he break her heart again? Really, these were things that had been on her mind ever since she first saw him at the indoor beach but now this was a real date between two very real people who have a real past together. And if she was to admit to it, which she wouldn't, he was the epitome of all things 'boyfriend'. Now she just had to remember how to breathe.

"Woman, I have been standing here for over 10 minutes!" Nephrite was now equally worked up and his lack of self-control was evident. His hair was mussed from the many times he had ran his fingers through it in frustration, his cheeks were red, his breathing was erratic but all this was nothing compared to how he felt when she finally opened the door.

Standing in her hunter green, floor length dress was Lita, fire flashing from both eyes and bosom heaving from her own breathing problems. Nephrite on the other hand, stopped breathing altogether. While she was glancing between his shocked, open mouth expression and the bouquet of light pink and lavender roses that were haphazardly hanging from his hand at his waist, he was sizing her up.

His eyes raked her from top to bottom, taking in every little detail. From the lightning flashing in her eyes and the pink that dusted her cheeks, to the beautiful ripples of material that went from her tiny waist to barely brush the top of her green stiletto heels. From her waist to the floor was flowing folds of metallic mesh and deep dark, hunter green silk while the top of the dress was a strapless and tight bodice that framed her curves with seamless precision. Given that Lita was tall. she couldn't wear heels but Nephrite was much taller and she was able to extend her lean athletic body by a couple more inches. Once his eyes made his way back to her face he was happy to see her hair, normally bound back in a pony tail, had been allowed to flow down her shoulders in soft curls of dark chocolate brown. To finish her ensemble she had kept in her customary rose earrings but had added a hunter green choker to match her dress.

"Are you going to stand there and hope to catch a supper of flies with that trap of yours hanging open or do you want to come in?"

"Uhh…..ummm…...I flowers, got for you." Nephrite was working his mouth open and closed, still unable to string together a coherent thought. He extended the roses and walked in the apartment after Lita.

After closing the door, Lita took the flowers with a quiet 'thank you' and went to her new kitchen to place them in a vase.

"Good looking…. I mean, you are looking good. Wait! No, you don't look good. I mean" Nephrite cleared his throat loudly and ran his hand back through his hair while Lita was giving him an amused but confused look. "You look amazing Lita. I'm sorry I messed that up. You are exceptionally beautiful tonight." Pleased that he finally expressed how much he appreciated her efforts he followed her into the kitchen.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't answer the door earlier."

"It's okay. It was worth the wait."

She was smiling but the conflicting feelings she was dealing with was still evident on her face.

"You look nice Nephrite." He glanced down and remembered that he too had gotten spruced up for the night. In hindsight, he could have been standing in the nude and he wouldn't have noticed. He was captivated by the figure before him.

Nephrite was standing beside Lita now and since he was finally coming back to his senses, he was able to notice that she seemed a little distressed.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous or do you regret coming with me tonight?" Now it was his turn to share in feeling anxious.

"Yes and no."

"Wait, to which question? Yes you regret or yes you are nervous."

"Yes I am nervous and no I don't regret having you as my date for the night. It has been a long time since I've been on a date. Being a sailor scout kinda takes all my time."

"Well, don't worry about anything. We will meet up with everyone at Raye's for pictures and then go out to eat, dance the night away and finally hang out for a bit on the look-out spot. Afterwards I will be a perfect gentle man and bring you home, walk you to your door and say good night. We are training tomorrow, I'd hate to screw up tonight and then have you electrocute any sensitive areas on my body tomorrow." Nephrite managed a smile which allowed Lita to feel comfortable enough to laugh at his description. Soon they were both laughing together.

"Lita, you mean the world to me. I know I've made mistakes but I want to do this right. I don't want to rush anything." This was exactly what she needed to hear to put her fears to rest. Sure she was attracted to the guy. It would be hard to focus on his face while his muscles stood out from his dress shirt. But she knew that she wasn't ready to trust him yet.

"I guess I'm ready when you are. I'm going to grab my clutch and then we can head out." She smiled again at him as she walked past to her bedroom to take gather her things. Nephrite had made his way back to the door and was waiting on her to join him.

"Lita, I know that I just told you I would take it slow. And I AM! I remember the last time I kissed you and got my butt served to me. I just thought this time I would ask first."

"You want to kiss me?" Lita couldn't stop her blush from betraying her feelings.

"Yes. Please Lita?' Nephrite was ready to beg right there on his knees if only his beautiful lightning princess would kiss him.

"Okay, I guess I would rather do this here than in front of everyone." Nephrite would fly right then if he had a little pixie dust but he was more than happy to keep his feet on the ground. He closed the distance and took his left hand and cupped her cheek and with his right hand he pulled her waist towards him. He could feel her heart beat racing under his palm and smiled as he saw that she was leaning towards him while he descended to give her a chaste kiss. She was having none of that . Once his lips touched hers, the dam broke and her feelings rushed to the top. Her hands had been by her side, now they were on his chest and sliding over his shoulders and around his neck to press herself into him. Acting braver than she felt, she deepened the kiss and allowed him access to her mouth which he eagerly took. Breaking their kiss, Nephrite leaned back and was floored at the desire he saw in her eyes as she studied his face.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah, umm I don't know what came over me." Lita was struggling to regain composure in light of her response.

"I think it was perfect. Don't ever feel ashamed of your feelings." Nephrite wanted to console her but didn't want to see her run from her feelings for him.

"I just don't want to get hurt." Lita had dropped her gaze to her hands clasped at her waist.

"I will spend forever showing you just how much I love you. Besides if I screw up I know you will toast me." She looked up again to smile at his efforts to make her feel comfortable.

"You know I would too." Lita gave him a challenging look with a smirk on her lips. It was almost enough to make Nephrite skip the dance and stay in her apartment all night.

"Lets get out of here before I do somthing stupid. You are seriously testing my self-control."

"I thought you didn't have self-control?" She teased at him as he opened the door for her.

"Exactly. After that kiss and then that look you just game me. I'd be willing to stay here all night kissing you senseless."

Teasing she was more comfortable with, or was it flirting, either way it was easier than trying to have a serious conversation about her feelings.

"That is something you have to earn Neph."

"Oh I intended to." He smirked back. Closing the door and taking her hand, he led her down the stairs to his car before he could change his mind, or rather test this newly discovered affection she had for him.

* * *

"Raye. Raye. Raye. How do you describe a girl who is fiery, intimidating, beautiful, mysterious and powerful? Oh, and don't forget she has these amazing fire powers. Well, I like to call her Raye. She is all I want. She is my everything. I want to be Her everything. I just need to figure out how to get passed these walls she has erected around her heart….." Jadeite was lost in his thoughts as he closed the distance from his car to the top of the stairs in the courtyard.

He was dressed in a crimson, long sleeved shirt and artfully kept the top couple of buttons undone. His black slacks were tight at the waist and then loose and flowing down to his black slip ons. His blonde locks, normally windblown and in disarray were controlled and made to lay in neat formation. He was trying to psych himself up to spending the night with Raye while also getting her to open up to him.

Sure, she is overbearing and emotionally unstable at times,all the time, but he really wouldn't have it any other way. The hard part was really going be when he tried to get her to open up and trust him. Some would say that Jadeite had the emotional capacity of a tea spoon. It certainly applied when it concerned anyone but her. For her, he was casanova and Romeo with a little bit of Prince Charming throne in the mix. He was just enough of a beach boy to keep the ladies swooning but he also was very serious when it came to his general responsibilities.

These attributes were a lethal combination since this was exactly the sort of man Raye Hino wanted in her life. A blonde James Bond if you will. Not that she would have admitted it. Honestly, who would think that Raye would even sit around and analyze that sort of thing. She was simply highly circumspect and given to doubt his affections and the truth of his heart when she knew how easy it was to be swayed by good looks and charm. Never would Raye say that Jadeite was everything she wanted, which she did, but she wouldn't. Raye was trying very hard to not think about his handsome face, toned body or devilish smirk that was always peeking from his lips. Trying but failing. She was failing miserable to be upset for very long about going on this date with a guy who knew exactly how to get under her skin with those blasted flowers from last night. It was even more difficult when her grandfather kept smirking and dropping hints about a certain someone stealing her heart. So she was horribly happy while maintaining her joy behind her aloof demeanor. No big deal right?

Raye knew Jadeite would probably be early. If his attentions last night were any indication about his plans then she realized if she was going to one up the man she needed to be ready to make her appearance. It is one thing to want a guy to pick up you from your house. Quite another thing altogether to be ready to make an amazing entrance to knock his socks off. She was only doing this for appearance sakes, not because she wanted to impress him or anything.

The girls were all, equally armed with their shoes, bags and dresses that the guys had bought them so her armor was of no question. After a secret meeting during the week at Mina's, everyone knew how to do their makeup to accent their natural features. Each girl had expressly refused to 'paint their faces' but a few touches here and there with some select cosmetics were certainly in order to highlight their beauty. Raye however took things to a whole new level. She privately declared war against the whole falling in love thing that Serena was determined was happening. For herself, Raye knew when she was getting dressed that her head had to be in the game, so as to not lose her heart to some unworthy general. Therefore, when Raye was done with her hair, she moved on to her makeup, which she secretly called, _woman's war paint_. She knew Jadeite was out for blood, or rather her heart, but that didn't mean she couldn't stay in control by having the upper hand. What better way to be in control than have the guy on his proverbial knees before her beauty?

Hair, warpaint, dress, clutch, shoes all in order, Raye made her way to the tea garden to sit just at an angle where her face was directed at the fountain softly running water down the river stones in the pond below. Her grandfather was given instructions to intercept her 'date' just before the path to her quarters and direct him to her garden. Although grandfather smirked at her ploy, she was happy knowing that she could dominate Jadeite with poise and aloofness so as to not allow him the confidence to get close. At least that is what she made herself believe.

Jadeite made his way towards his fire angel and his heart clenched at the sight of the beauty before him. She was a vision in red with sparkling jewels and delicate beadwork done in silver on the sheer high neckline down to the bodice. It looked like ice sitting on top of fire. The gown was sleeveless but the long A-line skirt was very flattering as the chiffon flowed down from her waist. When she would walk, it would ripple behind her as though she was walking through fire.

He stopped before the vision. Slowing his breath to keep his demeanor calm, he spoke to his angel. "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service. For who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" She turned, a quizzical brow graced her otherwise emotionless face but her eyes deceived no one for humor danced within the violet pools.

"Did someone actually read these last few weeks? Or was that simply some well rehearsed pick up lines Jed?" She challenged him, but was she looking for a fight or was it merely banter to interrupt an otherwise well played romantic line? Surely she wasn't engaging in foreplay.

"You wound me Raye. I have indeed been reading quite often since I have been granted this second life. I find that there are many time periods that I could ignore altogether but I find that Shakespeare has a way with words that I would greatly learn to emulate." He kept his physical response to a minimum by only giving her a half smile in return to her quip. Seeing that she was not refusing his untimely presence, he walked to her stone bench and knelt before Raye's feet.

Willing to test the waters while he was yet alone with her, not wanting to embarrass himself later in front of everyone, he took one of the hands that was clasped in her lap and pressed a kiss into her palm. Though her face was frozen in scrutiny at his actions, before he looked up into her eyes he heard her faint gasp at the touch of his lips on her palm. He felt the beating of her heart race under his fingertips and knew she was responding to his touch. She kept her eyes guarded after his brazen forwardness but when she felt the soft petals of a fully blooming red rose pressed into her palm, she broke his gaze to stare at its silky petals.

"I thought you weren't giving me flowers again?" She was lost in delicately brushing her fingers across the petals while cradling it before her eyes.

"I only brought you one. I couldn't help but see the beauty of that rose and not think of you. You are ever in my mind and forever my heart is yours Raye. Surely you must know how much you mean to me?" She refused to meet his gaze but Jadeite remained undeterred in his attempt.

"I thought I knew you. After everything…. after what happened here with you know who, I can't help but question my heart." Raye was quiet but the war for her heart was spilling out of her eyes. Jadeite was low enough to see the fire flashing from their orbs.

"You have a right to question Raye." Immediately she looked up to Jadeite's eyes hearing his admission. "If it takes forever, I will prove to you time and again what you mean to me. I will NEVER leave you again. I will die before I betray you."

Finally, the fire in her eyes were quenched by the love pouring from his and she graced him with a soft smile, lowering her hands into her lap and continuing to cradle the delicate blossom.

"My love for you is like that rose, Raye. Soft and delicate, perfect and yet forever frozen in its time. That rose will one day die, and so will I, but before we do we will only belong to you." Jadeite was feeling rather encouraged to see that she remained calm. Maybe the delicate blossom was restraining her ire in the face of destroying its beauty.

"May I sit with you while we wait for the others?" How could she resist that puppy dog look he was giving her she will never know for it always worked.

"Yes, but under one condition. Whatever happens in the future you respect my decisions. Even if it means that I may never be more to you than a friend, a comrade in arms to protect our princess and her prince. You must respect that you and I may never have what we had before. I don't know if I can trust again Jed." She was so vulnerable before him. He wanted to take her in his arms and assure her forever and ever that he would protect her and wait for her and love her. Instead, he simply smiled into her trusting gaze, knowing that this was all he was going to get from her tonight.

"I accept your terms Raye. But know this I will never, and I mean never stop loving you. And don't expect me to sit back and just take it if some other guy comes along and wants you. I will fight for you Raye." He finished with laugh, rising to his feet and enjoying her laugh as she joined his humor. But he knew in his heart that he was serious. If she never accepted his advances, so be it, but he refused to sit back and watch her be taken by someone else.

She gave him one more smile and challenged him again with her eyes as she tilted her head to the seat beside her. He sat down and together talked of what he had been learning and reading during his free time. It was nice to finally reach a more cordial relationship, once the boundaries had been addressed that is. They stayed there in peaceful companionship until they could hear Kunzite's Camaro pull in front of the temple.

* * *

Darien was feeling pretty luck as he drove away from the generals flat and onto Serena's house. While each general was having a hard time coming up with how to handle their respective scout, he was in a very stable relationship with Serena. Sure he had left for America, died and then came back to life at Serena's wish. But now that he had had some time with Serena, helping her get over Chaos and had some pretty normal dates under his belt, he felt confident that his future was going to be good. Besides, once you die it can only get better right?

He kept the top up on his porsche, no need getting Serena's hair messed up when he knew that she had worked hard to fix it. For the last few days the girls had been going on and on over their hairstyles and makeup. One sure fire way to get a girl mad, be unappreciative of the work they go into getting ready for a date. Darien knew better than to make that mistake.

What was really on his mind was marriage. Not that he doesn't want Serena to finish school, he does, but he loathed the fact that there wasn't a ring on her finger to protect against other guys encroaching on his territory. Sure, guys shouldn't think of the woman they love as 'territory' but hey, they are guys and sometimes you have to defend what's yours. Over and over it played through his mind that Seiya could have taken Serena if she hadn't been devoted to him. Maybe, just maybe it would have been harder for Seiya to be so forward if there was a big rock on her finger saying 'SHES TAKEN'. So for the last few weeks he has secretly been ring shopping. The only problem is, when is the right time? Serena had been through so much but surely she wanted this as much as he did. However, there was the problem with her age, she was 17, legal but not out of high school, not even in her last year. She still had to finish out the semester and summer before she would be in her final year. So when was too soon?

After shopping around, he took a sizeable dent in his trust fund his parents had left him and bought what he thought was the perfect ring. Truth be told he put it by his picture of Serena every night he went to bed, dreaming about her reaction. But now, it was hidden in his pocket, hoping, dreaming, praying he could find the right time.

Pulling up to her door, he got out and took the bouquet of red roses (what else really?) and walked to the porch. Before he could even knock, the door was opened by Ikuko Tsukino, Serena's mother and almost pulled inside. She was happy, that was certain. Her eyes were shining and the camera was ready, hanging from her neck on its strap.

"Sammy, go tell Serena to hurry. Darien is here!" Mrs. Tsukino sent Sammy up the stairs to 'politely' tell his sister her date was there. The end result was the same, Serena came down the stairs. But only after Sammy had beat on her door and yelled loud enough to make Darien flinch in the living room.

While he waited, he noticed that Mr. Tsukino was polishing his shotgun in the corner, scowling at the man who was taking his daughter out for the night.

"Ken, put that up. Serena will be down any minute. You are not using that to intermediate anyone tonight. Now!" Seeing his wife worked up over Darien and realizing he was on the losing end of the argument raised his hackles. He snatched up the gun and leveled a look at Darien who gulped before stomping through the house to his bedroom and put up his freshly oiled firearm.

"I'm ready momma" Serena called from the stairs, effectively training all the eyes in the room on her figure as she descended the stairs. She was a sight to behold in her soft pink dress that was sleeveless and bedazzled in rhinestones on the top. Her skirt was layer upon layer of pink silk and pink tool giving the skirt volume and depth. Her perfect hourglass figure was quite striking in the bell like shape of the dress. Her hair was still in its traditional dumpling style on her head but there were little jewels in her hair that matched her dress. She looked very much like a princess going to a ball.

When She came up to Darien, who was smiling and trying very hard to maintain a respectable distance in front of her parents, she took the offered roses and smelled them before her mother took them from her and was steered in front of the french doors to the back garden for pictures. Ken finally came back and was growling, and ignored, as he watched Ikuku take pictures while Darien stood behind Serena clutching her waist for the picture.

Knowing her husband's limits, she finished the pictures and then all but pushed the kids out of the house before her husband went back for the shot gun. Ikuku was more than happy to listen to his grumbles, safe in the knowledge that Serena was well cared for in Darien's charge.

Once they were loaded in the car, Darien finally had a moment to speak to Serena.

"You look beautiful Sere, amazing in that dress."

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself my prince." She smiled warmly at the one person in all the world who could ever and always make her happy.

Looking forward to their few stolen moments of normalcy, they pulled away from the Tsukino residence and left for Raye's. Darien knew that he probably wouldn't be asking Serena that night for her hand in marriage, but having the ring gave him confidence that one day he would find the right time.

* * *

Once Raye and Jadeite heard the Camaro, followed shortly by the other sports cars, they knew their time in the garden was over. It was hard to say who was more disappointed, the general trying to woo the scout, or the girl who was enjoying the attentions of the handsome boy all while ignoring the growing feelings that were swirling in the pit of her stomach.

Gracefully they stood together and it was a wonder that neither questioned asseh accepted his arm and was led out on the path to meet the others.

Grandfather and Chad made short work of organizing everyone into various formations for pictures. Some were traditional, funny, quirky, all guys, all girls and to finish it off they did a pose where every guy took their girl in their arms bridal style for a final picture with the last rays of the sun dipping behind the fence line. It was all very sweet but all too soon each man was being dragged to their car to make their dinner reservations.

Diner at Elio Locanda Italiana was an amazing disaster of a success. Serena and Mina screamed at the escargot when it was set in front of them. Darien was trying his hardest to get her to try a bit but after he told her it was a snail be had to quickly remove it while she was screaming "EWWW" at the top of her lungs. Mina had not taken a bit but was quickly joining Serena in her assessment. The waitress was distressed but she finally removed the offending snails and brought some bread to pacify the girls. After pasta and a few more pictures the girls were wound up tight wanting to get to the dance and show off their dates on the dance floor. The guys were more than obliging, chuckling as they threw yen down and followed the girls out promising they could have dessert later.

The Juuban High gym was more than adequate for the Spring Fling Dance so they guys pulled up in the back of the parking lot so they could park next to each other. They were already drawing attention as Jadeite revved his Ferrari slowly driving down the row. Of course, the guys were all eager to rev up their own engines to add to the noise and gather some attention. By they time they were parked there was a bit of a crowd staring at them as they girls were escorted from the cars. Leaving their clutches behind, they took off, each lady's hand held in the crook of the arm of their beau.

The girls had already bought their tickets during the week and they didn't want cheesy pictures in front of a fake back drop so they bypassed the other students and went straight to the dance floor.

"Oh listen! We love that song!" Mina was already bouncing on the balls of her feet. Everything with Kunzite had been sweet and magical, if a little on the quiet side, and she was more than ready to dance the night away.

_I stay out too late_

_I got nothing in my brain_

_At least that's what people say_

If the poor generals didn't know how girls danced at a party in the 20th century compared to stuffy balls on the moon or earth during the Millennial Kingdom, well then they were in for an education.

They were grabbed by the hand and pulled across from their girl where immediately she was dancing in ways that would have been completely indecent 1,000 years ago. If they were shocked they didn't show it for long. Darien had warned them that they should do some research so as to not embarrass themselves or their dates. Soon enough they gathered their wits and took control leading the girls in slightly more modest coupled dance moves.

It goes without being said that the favorite song of every dance was the slow ones when they could hold each other close. If they were lucky, then the girls would even rest their heads on their chests. They must have all been pretty lucky, or maybe they were tired. Either way, Jadeite and Nephrite were sharing smirks seeing how Raye and Lita were happy enough to be so close to them.

It seems that the slow songs are often followed with another loud and fast paced song. It was as if the adult and teachers were bent on keeping any semblance of PDA to a minimum and made sure the DJ was aware of the necessary song order to ensure people were hopping around dancing not cuddling on the dance floor. Such a song was starting to play and each partner was separated as soon as the girls recognized another favorite tune.

_Because you know I'm all about that bass_

'_bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_

Once again the girls were dancing, swaying, bobbing and shaking along to the music. It was unfortunate really that some people really couldn't become jealous or irritated by other's good fortune. For it was at this time that certain, normally, center of attention males of Juuban High made their way over to the girls to interrupt their dancing by exchanging their partners with themselves. Under polite circumstances, the generals wouldn't complain at their lady sharing a dance, but high school is rarely polite.

"Mina, how about I cut in and you dance this one with me" Ren was yelling over the music and sliding in between Kunzite and Mina to take her hand and lead her a bit away for his chance to dance with her. She looked shocked but wasn't put off too much at sharing one dance with Ren. He was still the cutest guy in the school and Kunzite really hadn't 'defined' anything between them. Besides, its impolite to make those arguments in the middle of the dance floor. She was shortly followed by Shin who led Raye, Takashi who led Amy, and Hisao who was leading Lita over to where Mina was dancing with Ren.

"Did we just lose our dates to those man childs?" Zoisite asked in frustration watching Amy being led away.

"Leave off the man part, those are just boys. I can't believe they did that. If this wasn't for the girls I would have punched their pretty boy faces into the ground." Nephrite was cracking his knuckles at the back of the guys.

It wasn't long before an obvious problem occurred. The guys from Juuban High were being far too forward and aggressive with the scouts. Serena and Darien watched on, unable to determine if or when they should get in the middle of things and interfere.

Ren was a little more on the daring side. Holding Mina in her gorgeous dress under the lights, she practically glowed. Ren was unable to keep his hands off her. The only real reason Ren, Shin, Takashi and Hisao thought they should go and interrupt their dance was because they were quickly losing the attention that was generally showered upon them. Top in their class, jocks and good looks are hard to compete with at Juuban. But these girls mysteriously show up with guys who have amazing sports cars as well as good looks and are older than high school guys. They felt like guppies playing in a shark tank. First rule of the playground general is pick a fight with the biggest bully and win and then you are the king of the play ground. It is still debatable which of the four guppies thought it best to pick on the dates of the generals. No sooner had their hands descend to the derriere of the ladies did things disintegrate quickly.

"Did you see his hand? He touched Lita's butt!" Nephrite was grabbed on either biceps by Zoisite and Jadeite. They let go when he laughed seeing Lita jerk Hisao's hand back in place on her back.

"What! No way is that guy holding Raye like that!" Quickly, the generals closed ranks on Jadeite to keep him away from hurting Shin. It wasn't like they disagreed with the violence, more like the choice of locations. Given the chance, those high school pretty boys would have been unrecognizable in a few short minutes.

The thing that set everyone over the edge was the way Ren manhandled Mina. Kunzite could have held composure had Ren only touched her butt. He would have been shaking in his designer shoes if Ren had held her too close but he would have maintained self control. The thing that set Kunzite over the edge was when Ren bent his head and stuck his tongue down Mina's throat.

Faster than any general or prince could have thought possible, Kunzite left the side of the gym and was pulling Mina away from Ren before Ren could even get his tongue back in his mouth. Mina was visibly shaken, but the look on Kunzite made everyone within 5 feet of Ren back away. His face was red and his jaw was set. As soon as Mina was behind him and safe from Ren's unwelcome assault, Kunzite decked him one across his jaw. Ren fell to the ground and actually slid a few feet away from Kunzite from the force of the attack. It would later be discovered that his jaw was dislocated but that is neither here nor there. Ren only looked in disbelief at his attacker, who was also shocked that Ren was still conscious. Seeing that the parental figures and school authorities were quickly closing in on them, Kunzite took Mina in his arms and fled through the gym doors to his Camaro.

The generals had witnessed everything, everyone in the gym had witnessed the spectacle. Darien told the group that it was better if they didn't follow after Kunzite but rather give him time to collect himself and see to Mina's needs. No one doubted that Kunzite was going to take care of Mina. The vice principal gathered Ren off the floor and Shin, Takashi and Hisao followed after their friend, realizing they were in for a similar fate seeing as Jed, Zoi and Neph made their way over to their dates.

The rejoined Serena and Darien and attempted to draw as little attention as possible to themselves as the officials took the boys away and gestured to the DJ to restart the music.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, 'Hello'_

_Little did I know…_

"Umm, do we go dance or do we follow now that everything seems to be blowing over?" Lita asked looking as unsure as everyone else.

"I think they need some space. Lets dance a little and go by Lita's and pick up the snacks. We know where to meet so give them time to calm down." Amy responded, ever aware of the best logical decision.

"Sure, umm, Darien lets dance for a bit." Taking his hand, Serena led Darien onto the floor and danced a few with the girls before they called it a night.

They couldn't make it through more than three songs before their nerves got the better of them. They left out of the gym and followed Nephrite to Lita's. It didn't take 8 people to pick up cupcakes and root beer but no one wanted to be alone after their encounter. When they finally made it on the highway to the cliffs they had given Kunzite and Mina 40 minutes of alone time to sort through whatever it was that they were going through. Pulling up in the clearing on the look-out, everyone sighed a breath of relief seeing that the orange Camaro was there and the occupants were leaning against the hood of the car in each other's arms.

Everyone had their car parked in a half circle with their lights off. The had made their own little private dance floor on the grass. Even if someone drove up to share the cliffs they wouldn't have been able to disturb the group sharing their snacks together. Serena had brought a blanket and Raye lit some branches the guys had collected for a bit of a fire. Root beer was passed around and cup cakes snatched from the carrier they were held in. Lita's double chocolate cupcake were the best. The girls had already ditched their shoes at the blankets edge so everyone picked a spot and sat together refusing to talk about what happened to Mina, at least at the moment.

"This is nice you guys." Serena sighed as leaned into Darien.

"Much better than last year. We missed the dance altogether because of our scout duties." Lita supplied.

"It is nice to take a break from school work." Everyone threw their napkins at Amy and she was covered with them as Zoisite tried to defend against the paper attack since she mentioned school on their night off.

Mina was sitting so close to Kunzite that not a sheet of paper could pass between them. It was lost on no one that when Kunzite wrapped his arms around her waist that she sighed and leaned into his embrace. Embolden by his actions, he was soon copied by every other guy in the group. The only opposition came from Raye when Jadeite pulled Raye against him. She stiffened in his arms but he was having none of her defenses employed against his advances. He leaned over and used his chin to brush her hair back from her neck and put a kiss just below her ear. While she was distracted and blushing from his touch he was able to pull her against himself, reveling in the fact that her heart rate was racing again. His smirked so smugley that had she seen he might have received an elbow in the ribs for his efforts.

Everyone was content and happy to spend the night sharing each others company. The moon was making its way through the sky and ascending its throne at its zenith in the heavens.

While everyone was making small talk or making eyes at their dates, movement in the heavens caught Nephrite's eye. Nephrite was always a bit of a star gazer, but what he saw was so unusual he was unable to explain to himself. Therefore he got the attention of the group to show to them what he was seeing.

"Look over there, to the left of the moon. Do you see that? It is a meteor shower unlike any I have ever seen. They are glowing bright red." Everyone turned their heads to see Nephrite's meteor shower. It was indeed unusual. Red glowing rocks were streaming across the heavens and were making there way out towards the ocean.

Amy activated her Sailor Mercury visor and calculated the trajectory of the objects for their final destination. "According to my scans, those are not rocks or ice. I don't know what element they are but it is none that I have recognized or recorded in the Mercury supercomputer. Based on their path, if they do not change course, they will fall into the Pacific 200 some miles offshore from Japan."

"What do you mean you can't recognize their elemental makeup?" Zoisite was confused, rarely did the Mercury computer not have the answers they needed.

"I don't know. Its not like it is a spacecraft or rockets of some sort. It is not showing signs of life. So maybe the rocks just caught on fire entering the atmosphere and that is hindering a proper reading." Amy was quick to defend her computer.

"Well, they are not landing on earth but in the water. What ever it is I don't think we need to worry about it." Darien said. Immediately consoled by her prince, Serena turned her attention back to eating another cupcake.

Seeing as how few people were really concerned and no one was really making any decisions, interest was lost and everyone went back to their small talk.

"So you guys are all coming over tomorrow for training at the temple right?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, but my feet hurt." Serena complained.

"I agree, my feet hurt too. Lets just cancel." Mina looked around hopeful while Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"No way. We are supposed to train for Trista's big finale to this whole general business. I say we take advantage of having our homework done and lets get in shape." Lita was more than zealous and the girls knew they couldn't sway her in the face of a physical challenge.

"Fine, but we are meeting after lunch." Mina and Serena were quick to back each other up that sleeping in late and food were more important that spend ALL day training.

"'Agreed….." Raye was happy that she could sleep in too. She wouldn't admit it but her feet hurt. She was more than happy to dance with Jadeite but after a while those heels did no justice to the comfort of her feet.

"I think we should be getting these girls home. It is late and we shouldn't let them break curfew or we will never get them out of the house again." Darien pulled Serena to her feet and led her over to her shoes while everyone else followed suit. The girls left cleaning up to the guys and Amy made sure the fire was extinguished. The blanket was folded and the cars were occupied again so one by one they made their way off the cliffs and headed home.

The day was full of many beginnings and ends for everyone. Each relationship was ending the stalemate between the girls and the guys while each girl was beginning to realize their feelings for the generals. It wasn't perfect or even ideal by the standards of the generals but a start was a start and every beginning had to have one. Curfew was made and everyone was happy that the evening went well. Kunzite was actually quite happy that Ren did what he did. Sure Mina was upset, but not injured and he was able to be her knight in shining armor for the evening. When he walked her to the door he was even rewarded by a quick peck on the lips before she smiled and said good night. Sometimes the good comes after the bad. Sometimes in order to see people for what they were, the first had to be seen for what they weren't.

* * *

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for reading my newest chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please, I beg you on my knees give me a review. I need some inspiration and censure is appreciated (in moderation :P ). **

**If you enjoyed it, great tell me**

**If you hated it, sorry tell me what I can do to do better**

**If you see a mistake, let me know and I will do my best to fix it.**

**As always **

**Thank you and God bless**

**HorseCrazy04**


	11. Again?

**I apologize for the delay. I won't go into the excuses, they are negligible at this point.**

**I want to extend some heartfelt gratitude to a few people who have stuck by me and encouraged me to keep writing:**

**Miam1**

**Slightlyxjaded**

**Ellourrah**

**Sweetthingx3**

**and many unnamed guests (you are not forgotten) **

**Without further adieu, please enjoy. **

* * *

****Southern Cali, Amara and Michelle's Apartment****

Sitting in the living room on their large curved couch were four of the best friends in the universe. Sure, one of the friends was older than any one really had a right to be, considering how beautiful her perfect olive skin, green hair and toned body looking to belong to a runway model. And one of the four was so young that she had not even reached puberty but the sadness and depth of despair hidden in her eyes belied her age giving her such a fearful appearance that few would talk to her. The two remaining occupants were equally beautiful and powerful. One was graceful, elegance and poise while the other was wild and domineering, together they were inseparable companions, teammates who could always depend on the other, yin and yang.

Trista, the green haired, extremely old, really did I mention how old she is, striking beauty listened to her friends talk about their leader and fellow warriors just across the pond, enjoying being alive, being apart of something again. Too long her spirit stood vigil over the time stream, unable to share with her friends, love, a laugh, a cup of tea, a quiet evening in front of the tv with popcorn.

"Trista."

"Hmm, Sorry Michelle, I spaced out."

"Ha ha, the keeper of time and space, spaced out. Nice pun. Amara was just asking you about Raye. We were all wondering if the girls had accepted the generals back or if the girls were putting them in their place. I was saying Raye was probably a much bigger push over than she acts like and Hotaru is convinced that Raye would have toasted him."

"Yeah, Trista! So what is it? Am I right? Did Raye burn his butt!?" Hotaru bounced on her seat picturing a roasting Jadeite running from a violet eyed warrior with a fireball in her hand.

"Hotaru! don't say butt! I thought we were teaching you to be a lady? No, she has not 'toasted' him. Actually, when I checked on everything last night, the time stream as intact and everything is going according to plan."

Amara was smiling but the brooding look in her eye was still discernible. "Does this mean we will still be coming home in 2 weeks?"

"I thought this was our home Amara-mama?" Hotaru looked worried in her overly wise eyes.

"This is our home, but you know that our first home and our friends are back in Tokyo. We will always have two homes. We could never keep Amara from the circuit long anyways." Michelle smiled, setting Hotaru at ease. "However, you may want to stay if you run into a certain little brother. Sammy is it?" All three ladies knowingly smiled as Hotaru hung her head and blushed, effectively silenced from her complaints.

"Serena has set the group to training and preparing for the next phase. When the generals will be reunited body, mind, soul and heart, then, I can begin the next phase that will help our prince and princess grow into their powers to raise crystal Tokyo."

"Explain again Trista why we need those backstabbing generals so close to our princess. I still don't trust them."

"Amara, you know they were brainwashed and had their souls fractured. Look at Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity trust him completely. How can we not trust the generals when they experienced similar circumstances?" Michelle attempted to reason with her fiery tempered friend.

"And you also know that I know the future and what is at stake if the scouts do not trust these men. I assure, again Amara, they are trustworthy and my plan has a very high success rate going into this. I would not risk the future of Neo Queen Serenity or Small Lady. This needs to work and we will ensure that it does." Trista leveled her friends with a look that clearly meant that no further conversation was to be had of this. As quickly as she had lost her smile, Trista found it again and flashed her friends a grin that allowed even Amara to sink into a relatively relaxed position on the couch again.

"What exactly is the phase that you were talking about? You said that after the generals were restored there was to be another phase that ensured the power of Serena for Crystal Tokyo?" Michelle was ready to learn the fate of her queen if she was to play a part in it as well. Despite being happy with Amara and Hotaru, and Trista when she showed up, she missed her princess and the other scouts. Being an 'outer' had its advantages. They were not required to be involved in every battle or keep up with the younger scouts, but they were missed and loved and the separation did not sit well with the Scout of the Seas, Sailor Neptune.

"Well, without fully discussing it now, since it is late and simply irrelevant at this point. During the course of the summer, between grades for the inner scouts, Serena and Darien will be taken high into the mountains on an expedition that will allow them to rediscover their powers and potential as heirs to their thrones and as lovers. You three will act as the catalyst, cloaked by my power you will attack and spur their prince and princess to harness their powers and fully release their potential that up until now has been dormant, unneeded." Trista has a small smile playing on her lips as she interrupted her speech with a sip of her wine.

"If we are to attack and release these powers, will we be strong enough to resist their counter attacks?" Amara was showing concern. She had seen Princess Serenity protect earth and knew her powers were great. To have go against that strength, she was unsure if she was going to survive. But she knew she could trust Trista. Right?

"You will survive Amara and Michelle and little Hotaru." Tristat really was laughing now to see Amara shaken at the thought of facing off before her princess. "I want you three to be the ones to 'push' Serena and Darien because I trust you. And when they have fully regained their powers and awakened their potential, Serena and Darien will be stronger than Queen Serenity." A collective gasp was heard among the group as they realized the just how much power Serena was capable of. "The reason for Serena's power lies with her heart. Queen Serenity was powerful but her daughter even more so. Serena's love for Darien is the driving force behind her abilities. She loves the scouts, inners and outers, but it has always been Darien that showed her true love. Together they will rule this universe and protect the earth. They cannot do this without training and you three will help make sure the recieve it."

"What about the freezing of the world? That is the one thing you said you could not mention. Do you know when it will be or why?" Michelle asked her friend.

"I do know sort of when and sort of why. For some reason, Chronos as seen fit to not allow me to see that future. The same as he does not allow me to see my own personal future. It must interfere with the time stream if I am to know what happened." Trista sounded grave, grimacing into her glass. She never liked being kept blinded from events. She too wished it was unnecessary for the world to be covered in ice for 1,000 years.

"And the inners?" Hotaru piped up, effectively shifting the focus from Trista.

"They will be entertained little one. The generals will not disappoint." Trista smiled at her little friend and the innocence she still had.

Trista, Amara and Michelle shared a smile as the saw the confusion on little Hotaru's face. But it passed quickly enough as soon as someone mentioned Sammy she was blushing and smiling again.

* * *

"I'm more nervous than a pig in a bacon factory. Tell me why we have to see these girls right after that amazing night last night? Or was it this morning?" Nephrite was pacing in their flat to blow off some steam but was completely unable to control his emotions. The dance was amazing. Everyone had a great time. Sure, guys don't really talk about their feelings and the certainly don't kiss and tell. But seeing the faces of each of their friends was enough to know that no one was disappointed in how the night ended.

"You watch way too much tv Neph. I think it's time to revoke your privileges." Kunzite shot back over the top of his newspaper.

"Ooh, look out boys. Someone has found his tongue. Or maybe Mina found it for him." Jadeite chuckled from the couch while he was watching cartoons. You would think he would get used to the pillows flying at his head and learn to duck, but not Jadeite. It takes a while for him to learn his lessons. He did however choose to keep the pillow in his lap rather than return the ammo to its place on the chair by Kunzite.

"Why are you so nervous? I thought everything ended well last night? Was it me or was I dreaming when I looked around and saw that we each had a special lady sitting in our arms under the stars?" Jadeite's eyes were glazed over remembering how he was able to distract Raye into his embrace. Sure, it took a little distraction but who could complain when he felt her finally relax into his side. He could still remember the cherry blossom scent the hung to her hair, reminding him of the trees that circled the courtyard at the temple. But it was the taste of the cherry lip gloss that kept the smile on his face.

"Someone is easily satisfied." Zoisite knew he was too but he really couldn't pass a chance to take a hit at Jed's ego.

"Ha! I saw you blushing when Amy leaned her head against your shoulder during the dance. Were you having an out of body experience or something because you totally froze when she leaned into **your** side last night." Zoisite was already turning red while Jed was tuning up. "Dont' forget that she was the one to kiss you on the cheek just before we all got up to go home. Even Amy has to be the one to make the moves 'cause Zoi over here is too slow." Once again Jadeite was on the receiving end of upholstery and stuffing being lobbed at the side of his head. Of course it helped that his shaggy beach boy hair style went unaffected by the constant violence against his blond curls.

Ready to turn the heat off himself, Zoi felt it was time for a topic change. "Is Darien coming over this morning. I want a rematch on the pool game we had last night." Zoisite asked as he walked over to grab a cup of coffee. Caffeine was definitely in order for the generals as they tried to regain some energy from their exhausting adventures.

"No, he needed to revise for one of his tests next week. Something about studying when he could so he could see Serena later." Nephrite answered. He may be distraught but he still knew his prince's plans on any given day of the week.

"Ugh, I'm goin back to bed. Wake me when we leave for the arcade for lunch. I'm not sticking around here if Zoisite is cooking again. He needs some serious practice before I eat his food. I refuse to be his guinea pig." Jadeite called. His morning dose of roadrunners and coyote chases were over so he was ready to get some more beauty sleep.

Nephrite decided he was tired of pacing and over analyzing everything so he went back to bed also. Kunzite was content to enjoy a much quieter morning since the two loudest generals had left for their morning nap. His interest n the fashion section of the periodicals were less likely to go noticed if the two loud mouths were away. Zoisite was more than happy to peruse through another medical journal that Amy had suggested. Nothing like reading suggested material by a smart girl….friend to earn much needed brownie points.

Just before noon, Kunzite took pillows and chunked them at each general in their respective room to wake them up for lunch. They were meeting Darien for a bite before heading to the temple to burn off their milkshake and burger calories. If it weren't for the fact they trained so hard, they would have been worried about their diet. As it was, they didn't really have health problems given their amazing superhuman abilities. Each man was equivalent to the scouts in their strengths and abilities.

Though the generals could not manifest their powers like the scouts with control over their respective elements, they could in fact manipulate those elements when they were present. During the Silver Millenium, each general was able to conjure and control their own element. But they no longer had access to those powers. Given the fact they were training with the scouts, that was exactly what they were hoping to harness to increase the dynamic and potential of the team. So no, no one really complained that they ate burgers and milkshakes in their spare time.

* * *

Each scout and general had exceptional speed, healing properties, lithe build and a great aptitude for learning things quickly (unless it came to school and your name was Serena or Mina). There was really no other way to explain how they scouts had gone so long making good grades and not being caught with battle scars and injuries after so many years fighting the negaverse and any other baddies that crossed their paths in Tokyo. The girls were quite happy to say (among themselves only) that they had pretty hot side kicks with awesome rides and sexy outfits with swords. Who knew good things really came to those who waited, a really really long time.

So yeah, the next morning required a meeting to hash over the the previous night's disappointments, surprises and accomplishments of everyone's dates. It was time to dish or suffer the serious consequences of harassment by the other girls. No one was left out so each girl knew they had to spill or run for the hills for a very very long time.

Lita had phoned the girls over the communicators earlier that morning (despite Luna and Amy's protests that they were for scout purposes only) to let the girls know she was fixing lunch and taking it to Raye's around noon. Even though the guys weren't supposed to show up till around 1:30pm, they wanted a chance to catch up on the night's progress and some much needed girl talk was in order to get that done. They weren't even sure if an hour and a half was enough to hash out all the details. But hey, why not give it a go. Better to go over some of this stuff before the guys showed up and everyone was left a puddle of blushing, crushing, girls. They needed to get focused, their focus needed more focus, so they could dominate in their training session.

"Lita! What did you make for lunch? I'm hungryyyy!" Serena was whining. It had been too long since her mom had made pancakes and had woken her up to eat with the family like they do every Saturday morning.

"Can it dumpling head. I do NOT want a headache this morning." Raye was ready to toss a pillow at her fearless leader if she didn't curb her whining. They were all sitting around the floor at the small table like normal in Raye's room waiting for lunch to be served. Amy was just walking in with drinks and Lita was setting out everyone's plates. Raye saw the steam coming from the boxes and decided to help things along by opening them up and making a buffet in the middle.

The response was lightening fast. Serena was a blur as she snatched bean buns and rice balls along with cookies from all the different boxes Lita had brought. Lita was peased to see her food enjoyed so much but Raye was almost disgusted at how Serena was stuffing her face. Then again it was a good sign to see the old Serena resurfacing since she really had lost her appetite for those first couple of weeks after the battle with Chaos. Amy was finally seated and had snagged a few treats for her plate but was ignoring the smacking going on from Serena and Mina as they enjoyed their lunch a little too loudly by reading the very same journal she had recommended to Zoisite. It's always good to be prepared to quiz boy….friend right?

Serena finally slowed down long enough to wash away the food with a long drink from her hot green tea to have a very un-princess like blech come from her mouth as she sat back and relaxed from her meal. Mina giggled and joined her in a hearty belch to match her best friend's response to LIta's cooking.

"Serena! Mina! I can't believe you just did that." Raye huffed at her blonde friends.

"What? In some countries that is a compliment. It means I enjoyed the meal." Serena popped back a little snarky. She just ate an extremely satisfying and delicious meal. Who wouldn't be a little sassy?

"Well, in this country that is just gross." Raye shot back. "Mina, I can't believe you did that with her."

Mina's only response was to flash her Sailor V sign and chug her tea.

"Actually Raye, In India and Turkey it is a sign of satisfaction and appreciation to the chef that you burp when the meal is over." Amy commented over the top of her book.

"Yeah but this is Japan and that is still gross, and smelly." Lita laughed as she watched her friends pull faces at each other across the table.

"I give up. Serena is hopeless. We are going to have a slob as Neo Queen Serenity. I just hope Darien knows what he is getting into." Raye sighed dramatically to rile up Serena. Unfortunately her tactics were wasted. Serena had eaten enough for two grown men (which Lita was used to so she always made enough for a small platoon in an army) and she was feeling pretty drowsy.

"I actually have a question that I wanted to run by you guys. I have been thinking a lot about this whole list thing and I want to know what we are going to do when we run out of ideas. I'm not sure I have enough to keep Nephrite busy for another 13 days." Lita was clearing away the empty containers. No matter how much she cooked, somehow it was always eaten.

"I think we should talk about last night and this whole situation with the generals." Mina interjected before the conversation could get away from everyone's dates last night.

"We need to talk about both. I know I had a lot planned for Jadeite but he works too fast! I would make him redo things if it wasn't so dang perfect when he gets it done the first time." Raye was grumbling at her lack of creativity for keeping the blonde haired beach boy general busy at the temple.

"Well, if you can't keep Jadeite busy how can any of us think we could?" Lita asked. "Besides, you're a fire priestess, shouldn't you have enough fire to keep him busy?" Lita was guaffing at the look that overcame Raye's face.

Raye was sputtering an answer, not really sure to defend herself or deny Lita's claims. Which answer was going to make her look better and which was more embarrassing? Both?

"Guys, I ate too much." Serena whined softly as sthe layed back on the pillows on the floor.

"Serena you are hopeless." Raye smiled as she watched her friend relax, appreciative of the change in attention. Sure she gave her a hard time but Raye loved Serena and wouldn't' want her any other way, and she didn't want any more of Lita's innuendos.

"What about turning their time to community service?" Amy supplied as she continued turning pages in the medical journal, ignoring the two loud mouth inner scouts.

"Sure, they can all do my home work. Ms. Haruna is a drill sergeant. I am quite sure that math is mental abuse to humans. Get it? M - A - T - H. Ha Ha Ha." Serena was rolling around on the floor at her own joke.

"Absolutely! After Serena's homework, they can do mine! And take us on more shopping sprees!" Mina had now joined in with Serena on the floor and so both girls were laughing loudly at their antics.

"Guys, I really don't think that is what Trista meant by having them as our personal servants for 30 days. And really Serena, Mina, you guys will never pass your math tests with someone else doing your homework. You had been doing so well in school too Serena. I thought you were making more of an effort for your future kingdom." Amy admonished her friends but really she was having a hard time not laughing along with them.

"Aaaammmmmyyyy! What is the point of having these guys here if we don't enjoy it?" Mina whined while Serena pouted after being reminded of her duties.

"Well someone sure looked like they had a good time last night. Pouty Mina and uptight Kunzite looked awfully content together when we pulled up." Raye smirked into her tea.

"You could say that." Mina answered slyly.

"Since none of us are really wanting to be in charge of the guys any more and we all had a really good time last night, which by the way don't think any of you are getting out of spilling about, let's agree that we are no longer going to be making them do chores and lets just have fun." Raye suggested.

"Agreed!" Was the unanimous response.

"Okay, seriously, I really do need to talk about this." Lita was really antsy. She had put up all the food but now she really needed some girl advice. "Last night was amazing. I couldn't believe how much fun that really was. I knew it would be great to hang out with you guys. But our dates were amazing. Is it just me or is there really some potential here for all of us to be happy?" Lita was anxiously waiting for the girls to cue in on the conversation.

"Great! Then tell us LIta. What happened last night when Nephrite took you home?" Serena prompted.

"Well, he drove to my apartment and we sat in his car for over an hour! I asked him to come up but he said it would be inappropriate. Finally, it was late and we were both yawning so he opened my door and led me to my apartment. When I got to my door, I turned around to thank him for the night, cause lets face it it was amazing! But he was already so close that I turned right into his arms and he grabbed my waist and kissed me!" The girls were positively squealing at this point in the story…. "I was shocked but once I got over it I kissed him back! I can't believe I did that! It wasn't until I woke up this morning that I remembered this is the same guy that has killed me before and here I was sucking his face off last night, or was it this morning? I forget at this point. What do I do?" Lita was so red from embarrassment, practically shaking, but Amy poured her some more tea and pushed it into her hands to give Lita something to focus on.

"What happened next Lita?" Mina squeaked out behind a pillow she was clutching.

"Nothing really, he pulled back from our kiss, said good night, kissed me once more on my forehead and slowly walked away. It wasn't until I heard his car start up that I remembered how to breath and finally let myself in. It took a whole nother 30 minutes before I could even walk to the bathroom and take a shower." Lita was able to respond much calmer with Amy patting her shoulder while she drank her tea.

"Awwww, you guys that was so sweet." Serena sighed dreamily. "Before we discuss Lita, let's hear the rest of your stories. I'm pretty sure we will have the same answers for everyone. Who's next? Raye?" All eyes turned to Raye and not one to back down from a challenge, she cleared her throat, sat up a bit and told her story.

"It really is similar to Lita actually." Raye admitted humbly. It was always amazing how safe the scouts felt together that they could actually say these things out loud to each other and know they won't be judged for it, picked on sure, but not condemned. "He drove me home, walked me to the bench in my garden and we sat and stared at the stars some more while he held my hands and I just felt comfortable. I noticed the window to the kitchen had a pair of eyes at it, grandfather really I couldn't believe him checking up on me like that, so I told Jed it was time for me to go inside."

"JED?"

"Yeah well, it just sort of happened, I've gone back to calling him Jed." Raye grabbed Mina's pillow and whacked Serena across her buns before handing it back to Mina. "Anyways. He walked me to the door just outside my building and when I turned, Jed kissed me, soft and sweet. But something, I swear came over me, because right when he pulled away I grabbed him behind his neck and kissed him, hard! After that he just kind of grinned like a monkey and told me good night and walked away." Now Raye was hiding behind a pillow of her own with her confession out in the open.

Snickering quite loudly, Serena tried to hide her pleasure by drinking some of her tea but she choked and Lita had to pound her back so she could breath again.

"Ok, well I guess I will go next." Amy offered since Raye had refused to resurface from her pillow. Before Amy said anything else, her blue hair and blue eyes were framed in red as her blush covered her face and neck. "Zoisite drove me home and we talked the whole way about different medical journals and even college (leave it to Amy to discuss school and studies on a date) classes he was thinking about taking this fall. When we got to my house, the lights were already out except the front porch and so he walked me to my door. I was so nervous I stopped talking all together and he took my hand and spun me into his chest and asked me if he could kiss me."

"AND?"

Amy was crimson at this point, she looked like a stop light she was so bright in the face. "I said yes and he kissed me. Then I went inside and he finally walked away and left in his car."

"Awwww, Amy that was so sweet." Lita had recovered enough to talk now that the attention was on someone else.

"Okay Mina, the best for last, we all have to hear the Scout of Love's story. What was your date like with the infamous Kunzite?" Serena prompted.

"Yeah, Mr. General with no personality." Raye added over her pillow.

"My guess is since Kunzite is so serious in front of everyone that he is an animal when he is alone." Lita was enjoying watching Mina squirm under the pressure. The last scout to share gets everyone's undivided attention now that no one is thinking about having to spill on their nights anymore.

"You guuuuuyyyysss. You know what happened. Ren was really rude during the dance and Kunzite kinda came to my rescue."

"KINDA?"

"Okay, he DID come to my rescue. Happy? (to which everyone shook their heads and grinned) After that he took me to his Camaro and we drove away to the cliffs. He was really quiet and you could feel the anger sort of rolling off him in waves. When we made it to the top he, well its like he blew out a big breath of air and left his anger go out with it. He told me he was sorry for being so forceful but he was so angry that a guy had touched me like that. Which by the way made me really happy he was confessing some jealousy. But then he pulled out a blanket from the back seat and walked to the clearing and spread it out and came back and led me to sit down beside him. And we talked. We talked of the old kingdom. He asked me about my life here as a scout and modeling and living in London. We talked about college and the future kingdom. But just before you guys showed up, he said he was sorry. He was sorry for how he treated me when he came back and sorry for being so distant and sorry for not understanding. Then he kissed me. It started off really light and slow and soon we were really making out until we heard what Kunzite said was Jed's Ferrari revving up the side of the mountain. He smiled and then we waited till you guys showed up."

"THAT"s why you were so red when we pulled up. We thought you were still angry about the dance but it was because you were having some tonsil hockey with Kunzite." Raye said while laughing and slapping her pillow.

"I told you the quiet ones are the animals." LIta smirked, watching Mina's face heat up.

"So then what happened" Serena asked poised like a cat waiting to pounce.

"He drove me home and put on some music he found he liked and we just listened all the way home while he had me tucked into his side sitting in the middle of the seat next to him with his arm around my shoulders. (AWWW) We got to my place and he walked me to the door and just before the light came on he kissed me, like really kissed me. The kind that takes your breath away and you're glad that he is holding you tight because otherwise you wouldn't be able to stand kind of kiss. I grabbed the handle behind me and stumbled inside while be sort of had a half smile on his face and shut the door without ever taking my eyes off his. But as soon as I was inside I ran to my room and onto my balcony and watched Kunzite walk to his car in the shadows and I guess he thought no one could see him because he danced!."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he was doing this weird sort of mamba jig and he jumped into the air and said 'YES' then he got in his car and drove off like it never happened." Mina was smiling, much more proud than embarrassed.

"NO WAY!"

"Yup, you were right LIta, total animal." Serena said. No everyone was falling on the floor laughing at the image of the perfectly stoic general celebrating his first kiss like a school boy that just got a giant bar of chocolate.

"Okay Serena. Your turn." Mina turned a gloating smile to her leader and best friend.

"You girls all know that we have been together forever. What is there to tell. He picked me up, Sammy and Dad embarrassed him, and me. We went to the dance and to the cliffs with you guys and then he drove me home. He sort of fiddled with something in his pocket though while we were standing at my door."

"Really, Serena you don't think he was going to propose do you?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. at first I hoped he would but then I realized that I want it to be much more special than that. So I was happy when he kissed me, told me he loved me and then walked away. I went inside and then got on to my dad for sneaking on us through the window but mom came in and rescued me from dad's wrath since he saw Darien kiss me, a little more passionately than he would have like to see."

"So we are agreed. Perfect date night and perfect dates." Mina said watching the girls reactions. Each one was smiling and nodding in agreement.

"I don't know about you guys but I really don't think we need to worry about the possibility of the generals betraying us. Trista trusts them. Darien and Serena have accepted them. That's enough evidence for eme to be okay with Zoisite again. Sure it hurts when I think about the past but when I think about the possibility of having a future with someone who understands me and possibly loves me, well, I don't want to give that up you guys." Amy added a bit more passionately than was technically normal for her.

"Me too, agree too Amy. I love Kunzite I know I do. So if he is going to be nice and sweet and kiss me like that then it's not something I am going to give up anytime soon, or ever." Mina added making Amy feel happy that she was supported.

"Well, Jed is a pain in the butt, no lying there, but he's my pain and I wouldn't have it any other way." Raye added, not committing to the fact that she was falling, hard for Jed.

"Lita?" Serena asked.

"Well, I like him, like really like him. I feel myself falling for his charms and he seems to really care about me. Neph never complained about all the work I had him do at the apartment and you guys it looks amazing. I think I will keep him around. He is my boyfriend after all." Lita finished as everyone fell over laughing at her 'boyfriend' statement remembered all the times she had compared such and such to her 'boyfriend' who has only ever been Nephrite from the Silver Millennium.

"But this means no more chores right? I think they have proven their worth and loyalty. Seeing you guys so happy is all I ever wanted and I can't help but want to see you guys as happy as me and Darien."

"No more chores!" They all said together. Which is good they had finished their little 'kiss and tell' party since right at that moment each expensive car engine could be heard pulling into their spots in front of the temple. Which meant it was time for training. Which meant Serena couldn't be lazy anymore.

* * *

Training session was a mixture of sweat and blushes and unnecessarily close contact. Serena had each scout training for two hours across from their partner/boyfriend/corresponding general. The girls were both equally pleased and concerned since they were going to have to stand and train with someone they were so very much attracted to. Serena and Mina were the only ones who really seemed comfortable. Kunzite didn't seem too distressed but I am sure it had something to do with the fact that he didn't know that the girls were laughing at him dancing after his date, considering he didn't think anyone saw him.

Training went well. It was poetic how intune each team/couple was with one another after such a short amount of time. It was like a rubber band that had been stretched and now that it was released it was back taunt to its original shape. Be it Karate or Kendo, each partnered couple looked like a rehearsal for a well choreographed fight scene from a movie. The sound of the katanas meeting in the air with each strike created an alluring tempo that drove each person to try their hardest and perform their best. It really was a good thing the courtyard was so large. When ten people, armed with Katanas squared off to spar, destruction was inevitable if each of the five groups were not spread out far enough.

Each of the inner scouts had a corner while the prince and princess were in the middle to train and keep an eye to appraise the efforts and coordination of the others.

Serena finally called the session, gladly noting the progress between the scouts and the generals. Everyone was sweating, panting and chugging water but overall happy. The guys, being the gentlemen they were, agreed to put up the equipment and the girls kissed their sweaty cheeks in 'goodbye' so they could run inside and compete for the showers.

It was agreed that everyone would meet up at the Arcade after getting cleaned up to go to a local pizza joint for supper. (Let's face it. I'm writing this story and on a diet of no carbs right now so I will probably mention some really bad food from time to time just to make myself feel better.) :)

* * *

"I put in our order. They said it would be a bit to make 4 large pizzas but they promised to wait on your salad Amy since you want to eat with the rest of us." Zoisite said, sitting down with the rest of the group at their large table.

"It's a good thing we have so much money from those business ventures of yours Nephrite. These girls eat a bunch!" Jadeite said watching the girls grow angry at his words.

"HEY! We Trained for this food!" They all yelled back at him, throwing napkins at his face.

"Hey, look at that tv. It has the evening news on but doesn't that look like the meteor shower we saw last night?" Darien asked, redirecting the groups attention to the flat screens hung on the walls.

"Yes, I will ask if they will turn it up." Amy answered as she rose to ask the manager for the remote.

"_**And In other news. Late last night it was reported by several eyewitnesses that the sky was falling! Glowing red rocks were seen showering across the sky and headed for what our meteorologist predict, was the Pacific Ocean many miles off the mainland. As seen here on our ameture video you can see what appears to be hundreds of burning rocks raining down from the heavens. It is noted that no damage or destruction was reported from these rocks and our own radar equipments confirms that no landfall was made by theses unidentified flying objects. It is unclear at this time if these were pieces of an asteroid or comet that was impacted in space and so therefore separated into smaller pieces to descend to Earth's surface or if this is from a military experiment from R&amp;D. At this time there is no danger so please enjoy your evenings and thank you to our viewers for your videos. Now, how about those **__**Tokyo Yomiuri Giants! Your baseball stats and scores up next."**_

After the report was over, the volume was turned down and the remotes returned. Still waiting on their pies, which were forgotten in light of the news report, everyone in the room was quickly discussing theories on what those burning rocks in the shower was last night in the pizza parlor.

"After seeing that broadcast, I really think we need to do some investigating of our own. This is really looking like the time when the starlights arrived on Earth. Everyone thought it was just comets or meteors but it was really the Sailor Stars landing on Earth looking for Princess Kakyuu." Lita said.

"The similarities are interesting. You think something bad is coming?" Serena asked with a tremor in her voice. Darien slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her chair close to comfort her.

"Unexplained and unpredicted shower of burning rocks. But no landfall. Even in a meteor shower, some sort of landfall is generally assumed when it is that close to land. It was almost as if the trajectory was directed in some way keeping even one rock from deviating from its path." Zoisite added, thinking over the report from the news broadcast.

"I have used the Mercury supercomputer and I am currently siphoning through the various files, both civilian and government obtained, that pertain to last night's meteor shower. It appears that there were several witnesses who had taken video and photos but I am more interested in the readings and measurements taken by more reliable sources. I am looking for a 'back door' into America's DOD network to access the files from the NASA." Amy had her head down looking at the screen's images on her computer as the flitted across one after another, looking for the best possible estimate of what the shower really consisted of. She neither saw nor paid any attention to the incredulous looks of the group as she was consumed with her search for answers.

"You can do that? You can actually break into the information of NASA and discover what those comets really mean?" Lita asked askance.

"The term you are referring to is 'hack'. No I am not allowed to hack into NASA's system and override the defense protocols that ensure that unauthorized person are not privy to classified information which could be used for or against government or personal agendas. Whether or not I am able to hack into the system is moot for it has already been done." There were a few jaws hanging open as Amy was taking charge to show everyone what the general public was yet unaware of. Zoisite looked a little smug watching Amy type away on her computer and at her prompting pulled out his laptop she had picked out for him the other day from his bag.

"If you will turn your attention to the screen on Zoisite's laptop. I have linked my Mercury computer through La Pizzaria's internet and you can see the enhanced images that the department of defense in the USA has taken with their satellites." Amy was really something when she was in lecture mode. All those years studying under various tutors and teachers during her education really had molded Amy into a very confident intellectual who did not fear taking charge nor giving instruction to others. She wa really in her element, learning about the situation they were faced with.

A series of images came up that overlaid one another, each one showing different angles and measurements. To most people it was like looking like chef boyardee's alphabet soup on a screen but to Amy and Zoisite, the information was invaluable in determining what the falling objects were. Amy was already trying to plot the the origin of the objects based on extrapolating the trajectory that was recorded by satellites and Zoisite was trying to determine if NASA or any other group was going to go to the crash sight in the ocean for reconnaissance and extraction.

After 15 minutes of going through the files, everyone had their fill of watching the various footages documenting the entry to Earth's atmosphere and the fall into the ocean. Now they were simply waiting on Mercury's computer to analyse the data and for Amy to give them a report.

Fortunately for Serena, the pizza had arrived so while they waited, they were able to eat super meaty, cheesy goodness to fill their bellies. From years of practice of eating while studying, Amy continued her research while blindly feeding herself her chicken caesar salad. Zoisite was able to point out any irregularities or consistencies to which Amy was grateful. Generally, she was left to herself when she was using her computer, which for the most part she liked, but it was stimulating and refreshing to have someone that understood the data and could share in the discoveries with her.

"Based on what I can see, these asteroids would have been on a path that would put them far outside our known galaxy and are not of any substance known to mankind or my Mercury computer. What I did find, which was a blip that Zoisite first discovered, is that there is a pulse or a signature of some sort coming from the rocks."

While Amy took a bite and washed her food down with a sip of her soda, everyone else had stopped eating to wait for the rest of her report.

"No one from the government agency, of any sort, is going to retrieve a sample, and it is too deep for any of us to go. So we will be unable to analyze a sample of the rocks." Zoisite spoke up while his love was admiring his ability to keep up with her.

"Yes, and the pulse that I recorded to Mercury's computer is still being analysed. Until that is finished, and it could take a while, then we really don't need to worry about anything. This does seem like the Star Light's entry. I have their landing recorded for comparison and it is not the same. So I do not think that it is sentient." Satisfied with her research, Amy put away her computer and fully committed herself to tucking into her salad, just after she stole a piece of meat lovers from the pan.

"That's great Amy." Darien said, smiling at her hard work.

"Good, we have enough to focus on without adding any more sailor work." Serena added around taking a huge bite of pizza.

"Meatball head is eating meatballs on her pizza. You really are what you eat Sere." Raye laughed at her friend's expression to her joke. That was all it took to dissolve the stress of the meteor shower and Zoisite had put away his computer so everyone was eager to finish off their pizzas.

"Well, now that the pizza is gone. I wanted to mention that there are only 2 weeks left. We will have training three times this week and next and on Saturday. This Saturday we are going on a field trip to rehearse for the following weekend's adventure to the ice fortress." All eyes were on Serena as she took charge of the table. It was admirable how quick she could go from klutzy meatball head to Princess of the Moon.

"Where are we going?" Nephrite asked.

"We are taking a trip to an old military base where we can fully train, powered up. We need to make sure that there are no problems in the group before next Saturday so we can iron out the details in the practices. I want to see how we all perform together and check that the elements are properly handled by everyone." Darien finished for his Princess as he eyed each person in the group.

"Excellent. It will be good to measure everyone's potential before we go so we know what to expect." Amy added as she pulled out her computer, again.

"Aww, but what about movie night? We always hang at Raye's on Saturday and have movie night?" Mina whined. She was enjoying hanging out too much to want to work too hard before she had to.

"We can hang out at Raye's Friday night and watch movies so we can all be together to go Saturday. Right Raye?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, and then we can make sure that meatball head is on time." Everyone laughed as they stood and threw some change on the table for the waitress's tip.

Everyone was equally pleased when the girls got into the guys cars, each one hoping for another opportunity to make memories. Memories like these might be the only thing that helps them get through to completing Trista's plan. They had a lot of work in front of them if they were going to reunite the general's souls. Which begs the question, if it doesn't work, is it really better to love and to have lost rather than to never have loved at all, again?

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your support and I hope that it was well worth the wait. I really appreciate the reviews and I am not above begging! **

**Please leave a review! I love you guys and love hearing your take and if I make a mistake let me know so I can fix it. **

**For every review you will be receiving a kiss from your favorite general/scout. : )**

**HorseCrazy04 out! **


	12. Pancakes

**OVER 50 reviews! and OVER 50 followers! Wow. That is amazing. I am really humbled. Thank you all. Your support truly inspires me. I hope this next chapter does not disappoint. **

**This chapter is for ****Sweetthingx3****, by request. **

**An interlude + an interesting reflection = fluff fluffyness :) **

I just realized that pancakes are fluffy. HA That makes me laugh. I made a pun and didn't know it.

**Enjoy, HorseCrazy04**

* * *

"Serena, hurry up, Darien is here to take you to school!" Mrs. Tsukino calls through the house to her daughter. Kenjo was already at work, late for a meeting and Sammy was off to school to study with friends before a test. Only Serena and her mom were left in the house. Normally, there would be family breakfast and plenty of time for Serena to get ready before Darien would pick her up, but today everyone was out early and so was Darien.

"I'm coming mom!" Serena called from her bathroom, finishing the last touches on her lip gloss and checking to make sure each bun was in its place. School uniform on? Check. Homework done? Surprisingly, Check. Backpack? Check. Good, meet Darien downstairs before mom frightens him away with baby pictures? Ummm, better run.

"Bye Luna. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't leave much Rena." The black cat calls back from her perch on Serena's bed.

"Well, then behave yourself with Artemis. Try not to claw his eyes out." Serena snickered as a faint blush covered Luna's nose.

Grabbing her bag, Serena ran down stairs and caught her mom's arm before she could take the photo album off the mantle and start showing Darien pictures of Serena laughing with a bare bottom while her mom was changing her diaper. Mom's really did make it their business to embarrass their kids don't they? Do they get an extra class they can sign up for when they take lamaze on how to fully embarrases their children when they grow up? Like a 'how to not be in touch with modern kids' class…

"Mom we really don't have time for that. Morning Dare bear. Let's go." Serena kissed her mom on the cheek and proceeded to physically drag Darien out of the house, who was looking a little longingly at the photo album, truth be told. He politely smiled at Mrs. Tsukino and closed the door behind himself but not before he heard her say, "I'm so glad they have each other."

Darien was finally able to pull on Serena's arm and slow her down as soon as they were both clear of the door. He knew she was embarrassed but honestly he was just glad that she still had a mom. It was over a decade and a half since the last time he was kissed by his mom and he really cherished Serena's time with her parents. Sure Kenji was nuts, threatening that shot-gun and all. Ikuku was sweet, always saving him a place at their table and making sure he felt welcome and included. Sammy was great, an adoring younger brother that loved to reminisce of the days when Darien tortured Serena on a daily bases. He was a little brother, but he really loved his sister and got along just fine with Darien. So all in all, Darien really felt that Serena was really fortunate to still have family and he wanted to make sure that she took time for them.

Dying once is well, normal. everyone is going to die once. Coming back to life, who does that? Well, apparently they did. Someone out there somewhere must really think that the universe needs their help protecting it and it's people since it seems that Serena and Darien are fated to be around for a while. Sure, her mom, Queen Serenity did it the first time with her love for her daughter with the silver crystal. Serena did it next with the silver crystal for her love for Darien and the scouts, twice actually. It is kind of surreal thinking about living and dying. If there is one thing that Darien has learned is to value the small things and to really stop and smell the roses. Since he can literally make roses whenever and wherever he wanted then he could always supply Serena with her favorite flower. Never say no to an opportunity to earn brownie points. It's always good to be a gentleman but even better to have a ready supply of romantic, sweet smelling red roses on hand at all times to give them to his lady.

Pulling her to a stop, he flicked his wrist and produced one perfect, thornless red rose in the peak of blooming with the petals gently swaying in the light morning breeze. He loved to see Serena's face light up when he presented her with one of his roses. Being Prince of the Earth really did come with its advantages. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl.

"Darien, you don't have to do that all the time you know." Serena sighed sweetly but accepted the rose and brought it to her nose to inhale the floral scent.

"I know, but my roses are the best and you deserve the best Serena." Darien replied a little smugly. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips, enjoying the way she giggled at his display of affection.

"Let's go. You haven't eaten breakfast and we still have an hour before school starts." Running together, hand in hand they raced to his car and strapped in. Darien was unable to keep to himself and so leaned over to capture his lips again. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and relished her touch as she smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. One last kiss graced his lips just before Darien sat back in his seat and squealed the wheels, racing down the streets. Breaking of the stem of the rose still held in her hands, Serena slid the the delicate blossom behind one of her buns for safe keeping.

"Dare, why are we headed back towards your place? School and our morning cafe is the other way." Serena asked, hoping his answer would be what she really wished, alone time at his apartment, and maybe breakfast if they had time.

"Well, my heart, I know how much you love **my** pancakes so, I thought I would treat you before we go to school. I already have the batter waiting in the fridge. It would be my honor if I could fix breakfast for my princess." Darien replied, watching Serena smile while sucking in her bottom lip trying to hide her excitement. His heart leapt to his throat as he saw how happy she was at his small gesture. The best things in life really are cheap.

"Oh, well I guess it would be rude to not accept such a gracious offer from my prince." Serena replied, knowing she was being set up and that Darien was wanting her to be excited.

"Oh do you now? Well, then you must know that my pancakes are not free." Darien tried to hide his smirk and so gunned the accelerator through a yellow light causing Serena to squeal in excitement.

"Really? You mean even a princess has to pay for pancakes?" She was really enjoying herself now that they were both playing along and he had slowed the car down to a normal speed. It wasn't easy to think when she was watching the other cars slide past her window. She attributed his super-human abilities the cause of not having a ticket when he drove.

"Yes, especially **my** princess, you must pay the fee. Shall I tell you? Or would you like to wait till after breakfast before I exact my charges?" _I have a list ready Sere. I wonder how far down the list we will make our way before our time runs out?_

"Oh, kind prince, please, you must wait till after breakfast. I must see if these pancakes are worth the wage you would exact from me." Serena sighed dramatically as they both laughed heartily at their joke. "Surely you cannot expect me to pay for something if I don't even know how good it will be?" She cocked her eyebrow at him as he gave her a glance at the red light.

The last light before his appartment came into view finally changed to green and Darien mashed the accelerator again in his impatience to take his princess to his 'castle'.

"Serena" Darien purred, stealing a glance and enjoying the red tinge that crossed her cheeks as he lovingly said her name. So, he did it again, wondering if she would blush again, and she did. "Serena, my princess, you must know that if I offer you anything that it will be only the best. How could you expect me to do anything less?"

"Oh, well, dear sir, I had assumed that you would meet my standards. Surely they have never been disappointed. However, I still reserve judgement until after these 'offerings' are laid before me for my consideration. I would hate for you to become complacent. Therefore I maintain that your 'vigorous' efforts must be sampled and approved."

Darien was caught off guard by Serena's aggressive return to his quip but his senses were turned on to the fact that she was equal to him in their match. Those years battling wits in the Arcade were not wasted. Though he maintained a constant control over his candy appled porsche, he was ever aware of her quickened breathing and her hands twisting in her lap, but his own sweaty palms were reminding him of his own body's response to their conversation of 'eating pancakes'.

"Hmm, well Sere, my vigorous efforts are ready for your inspection as soon as we get in the apartment. However, I need remind you that there may not be enough syrup to coat your pancakes in the deluge you are used to since the last time you came we used so much and I have been unable to replace it yet." Darien allowed a small smile to play across his lips as he saw his home becoming ever nearer. Half a mile more and he could finally 'make' something for Serena.

"Your right. I forgot about the last time we used the syrup. Well, considering that we learned a little goes a long way, I am sure that it won't take much. A little drizzle should be enough to wet our appetites." Serena was blushing but very excited about getting inside soon. She was ready to take off the seatbelt and drag Darien up to his apartment and see about these long awaited pancakes. Finally, they came up to the corner of his block and neither could continue the conversation. It was hard to determine whether they were talking about breakfast or something else after so much banter had been laced with undertones by double edged words.

They pulled into the garage of Darien's apartment complex and leaving Serena's bag in the car, raced hand in hand again to the elevator and finally to Darien's door. Just before opening his door, Darien swept Serena into his arms and carried her bridal style, over the threshold. He closed the door behind him with his foot, crossed the entry and slipped out of his shoes to make his way to his living room. He gently lay her down on his couch and slipped into the remaining space by her side.

Before he could think of his next move, too busy admiring her sparkling cerulean eyes and the warmth in his arms, he simply held her. His arms around her waist, and his legs tangled with hers, he layed on his side looking down at the golden haired angel on her back and took in her beauty. This didn't stop Serena from making her own move. Swiftly and deftly, she trapped Darien close with her arms around his neck and pulled him down to partially cover her body wit his and kissed him full on the mouth. Her soft breasts were pressed into his chest causing his breath to hitch in his own chest. He was losing the ability to think as the sensation of having her so close overwhelmed his senses. Only millimeters of clothing separated their bodies. Her assault was soon returned as Darien took control and captured her lips with his own as she came up for air.

Darien was now flush against Serena, lying on the couch, having moved over her when she had hooked his legs and pulled him to her. He was fully enveloped in her embrace and the smell of strawberries from her shampoo was intoxicating. Her golden strands were laid out against his black couch like ribbons of gold spun from fairytales. His body was longer, heavier than Serena's but they were perfectly paired for one another and so his body was very welcome over hers. Petite yet strong arms held him against her as she sighed into their kiss, granting him access to her tongue as she stayed nestled between the black leather couch and his hard muscled chest. All the years of scout battles and training left Serena with the perfect, to kill for, body but Darien was not short on muscles either since he had spent many of his nights rescuing the very damsel he was currently ravishing. Roses may make for corny weapons but they were very sharp and never failed to do the trick.

When Darien first met Serena, she was rather young and immature, while he was older and extremely responsible with his life, if you don't count the motorcycle. Though each of them had experienced love at first sight, cupid having struck in the form of a certain failed test paper to the head, they had spent many long afternoons denying themselves and each other love. Now, after many battles and a few courageous heartfelt confessions, it seems that the main object for the couple was to no longer waste any time. Too many times they were close to death, and even worse, were brought back from death. Too many times they thought they would never have a chance at loving one another. And so, now, after everything that has been experienced, it seems that love and opportunity are finally in agreeance.

Serena pulled her arms back from his neck and pushed her hands into the silky black strands of Darien's hair. She gasped in alarm and anticipation and she felt Darien kiss a trail down her neck and stop to nip and nuzzle the skin just at her collar bone. Pulling his hands free from under her back, he slid them one down her waist to stop on the skirt as it rested on her thigh while the other hand buried itself in her hair at the base of her neck, keeping her lips close to his. In anticipation to his caress, Serena lifted her leg to bend her knees and place her feet outside his thighs. Darien used this opportunity to softly slide her skirt up until his hand rested on bare skin. He began to tease Serena and test his self control as he traced patterns on her petal soft skin just below her raised skirt.

Serena moaned in pleasure as fire raced through her veins in response to his ministrations. Not wanting to be the only one to receive this bliss, she released her lips from his and tilted her head so as to reach the sensitive skin just below his jaw on his neck. She started slow and soft as she kissed his skin. Breathing in his musky scent, sandalwood mixed with roses and chocolate, she slowly increased her attentions until she was finally kissing, sucking and biting the 'his' spot, delighting in hearing him growl and moan her name.

Darien and Serena were so caught up in their 'breakfast' that it was soon forgotten that there was in fact pancake batter waiting in the fridge. Their vigorous breakfast making was abandoned for their diet of kisses and trailing hands. It had started off innocent, each accommodating the other with small shifts of their hips and attempts at aligning their bodies in more comfortable and accessible positions. But after several minutes of well practiced attention to particularly sensuous areas, bodies began responding and therefore began the ancient dance between man and woman. Whether clothes were on or not, it mattered not. Hearts were beating quickly and insync and man and woman traded turns giving and receiving pleasure. Lost was the ability to recall time or space as the couch protested to the steadily increasing rhythm of it's occupants.

In between kisses and roaming hands, names were still being whispered, dragged out of swollen lips before they were captured again in searing kisses. Tongues were sliding, caressing and dancing between lips, leaving chests heaving as breathing was attempted between kisses.

Serena was craving the feel of Darien's rock hard chest under her hands. She was tired of being denied his flesh, knowing he was savouring hers. She pulled her hands from his hair and caressed her way down his chest, stopping only to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up. Darien was lost to his love's desire and when his shirt met his chin, he obliged by pulling his hands from her body and lifting them up over his head to allow the shirt to leave his body altogether. Grinning in triumph at her success, she attacked his chest with her hands and nails, grazing his skin and kneading his flesh, further emphasising the horizontal dance they were in.

Released from his shirt and more than enjoying the attention his body was receiving, Darien put both hands on her thighs and continued to guide her body beneath his as he sucked in her tongue between his teeth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that eventually, very soon, he would need to stop what they were doing. Long ago they had made a pledge to wait but it wouldn't take much more to push their desire over the edge and past the point of no return. So tempting was her soft, delicate skin under his hands that he began moving away from the outside of her thighs. He continued to massage and trail shapes across her skin while moving painstakingly slow towards their goal. His thumbs met in the middle, inches below her waist, but still he worked his lips over hers while ever so slowly he moved his hands north. Just as he was sure he was close… the phone rang.

* * *

"Where is that dumpling head? Does she have meatballs for brains or what? I thought she was trying harder to do better at school. We only have 10 minutes before the bell rings and Ms. H takes roll." Raye paced in the courtyard just outside the school doors. They generals had already picked up the scouts and having deposited them safely at their school, left for their own agendas. The girls were eager to get to class before the bell rang but with their princess and best friend missing with her prince, it was hard to say whether they were secretly jealous or irritated at her behavior. Raye was definitely peeved and jealous. _Surely Jadeite could keep her occupied for an entire school day right?_

"Cool it Raye. They probably stopped for breakfast. Amy is calling now." Lita responded. No one noticed the slightly evil and delighted gleam in Mina's eyes. She was Serenity's cousin during the Moon Kingdom, one of Serena's best friends and THE scout, self proclaimed goddess of love. It was not missed or lost on Mina that her friend was currently enjoying herself. Their powers were not fully returned nor were their mental links established as they were during the Silver Millennium, but Mina could still feel and follow the very strong emotions of her fellow scouts. What Serena was feeling right now was definitely a very strong emotion.

Amy hung up the phone that Zoisite had bought her and hid it back in her bag since they were on school property, before turning to the girls. "Serena answered her cell and they will be here shortly. She said they stopped for a bite to eat."

Lita threw Raye a look that made the fiery princess and priestess of Mars look down in shame. Mina on the other hand was attempting to hide her giggles behind her hand as she tried to cough away her humor.

"Okay, fine. so she wasn't being a space case. Will she make it on time?" Raye softly asked Amy who just begining to notice the spark in Mina's eyes.

"Yes, she said they would make it."

Not even five minute had passed before they recognized Darien's porsche weaving through traffic to stop in front of the school. Darien raced around the car's front and opened the door to reveal Serena attempting to hastily push her hair brush into her bag before accepting his hand to exit the car. With a quick peck on the lips and a lingering grasp of his hand on hers, Darien raced around the car and pulled away at a more sedate pace back into traffic.

"Mmmhmmm, breakfast Serena? How was it?" Lita asked as she too flashed a spark in her eyes after having witnessed her prince and princess's hasty arrival. Though Serena had managed to make herself presentable for school, flattening the creases on her uniform and brushing the knots out of her hair, Darien's black t-shirt was crumpled and his hair was extra messy.

"Oh, umm well it was good. Darien made pancakes." Serena hastily replied before giving the girls a quick smile and running inside to retreat to the classroom.

It was now common knowledge that Serena had in fact not eat breakfast at all. The red rose was still clinging to her bun as she raced to her seat to avoid further interrogation. Though the rose was beautiful, it did not distract from the flush that covered Serena from hairline to chest.

* * *

The rest of the week was all routine. School, arcade, homework and training all while being chauffeured in very sexy cars by very sexy, suddenly taken, guys.

By the time the end of the week had arrived, everyone was ready for the movie night. Since the guys were not accepting the declaration of it being a 'girl's only night', they had moved the location from Cherry Hill Temple to the guy's flat.

Raye and Jadeite were currently going through the extensive dvd collection that the generals had acquired during their short return back to the land of the living. Their dispute and insults at one another over the movie choice was a very entertaining spectacle that everyone enjoyed watching. It was rare that someone was willing to spur Raye's wrath and not get barbecued. Jadeite on the other hand was used to this bickering and secretly enjoyed the 'foreplay'.

Lita and Nephrite were in the kitchen collecting snacks. Kunzite was trying his hardest to appear nonchalant as his love goddess sat curled on his lap in his reclining chair, running her fingers through his silver hair. It would have taken a crowbar to pry his fingers off her waist as he tightly held her to himself all while slowly lowering his nose to bury his face into her honeyed hair.

Serena and Darien were both laughing at Jed's continued pestering of Raye. Zoisite and Amy were quietly discussing their latest medical journal on the couch. Keeping his voice low caused Amy to lean in to continue their conversation. Amy was very pleased when Zoisite let go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulders and lower his voice even more so that his soft tempered voice was all that she heard and his warm breath on her ear caused her to shiver. This master plan was allowing Zoisite to pull her even closer, supposedly thinking she was cold.

After several minutes of bickering and making eyes at one another, Jadeite announced himself the victor when Raye could not dispute his choice in movies. Top Gun was taken out of it's case and popped into the dvd player. Lights were lowered and snacks were brought in as everyone took their seats around the 70" plasma tv. It was really cute to see that everyone was either paired in recliners or able to sit by themselves on a couch. Serena had a tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon as she fed herself and Darien. Popcorn is good for movies, but for Serena, nothing was better than chocolate ice cream.

All too soon, Charlie and Maverick were reuniting in the bar and holding each other close to the tune of "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin".

The girls all grumbled as they got up to clean their messes while the guys set about straightening furniture and neatly replacing their dvd into their cherished collection. The ladies were loaded into the cars and driven to Raye's with the promise of an early start with Lita's pancakes. Finally, Serena was going to be able to eat pancakes before the week was out. That unfortunate batter was executed down the drain for it's unknown crime. Knowing they all were going to have a long day ahead, they wasted no time saying goodnight before the girls raced for the bathroom as the guys stood watching their retreating forms.

"Come on guys. Let's get some rest. We need to be in top form tomorrow if we expect to defeat the last of Beryl's evil magic. We only have 8 days left to train." Darien led his generals down the steps of the temple.

"Yes sire." The generals answered as one, trained long ago to heed their prince's commands.

"Remember this night and all the other nights we have enjoyed together brothers. We don't know what tomorrow holds. One week from tomorrow and we will all be facing our fate." Kunzite added as they reached their car doors. Each man solemnly nodded to the other. The guys each wished he could freeze time and never have to face tomorrow. They would be tried and tested. If they failed….. there was no room for failure. Perfect connection, coordination and communication were essential to restoring the lost lives and souls for the generals. There was still hope that they would be made whole. One week longer and they could continue the rest of their lives living at the side of their loves. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

It could be attributed to selective leadership. Surely that is similar to selective hearing right? Maybe it was happiness. Did she finally wake up on the right side of the bed? Whatever the reason, if it can even be quantified, allowed Serena to be up before everyone else in the temple. She woke, dressed in some casual workout clothes and tennis shoes and went for a jog in the park to watch the sunrise and clear her head.

Serena had begun to run every morning after Chaos as a way to prepare her mind and cleanse her head of her troubles. Darien suggested it was good to start fresh and take in the beauty of life. The beginning of a new day symbolizing hope, hoping that it will be better than the last. Since Serena and Darien got up at different times during the week due to Darien's study schedule, she often ran alone. But on rare occasions she would find him in the park, running the familiar paths that winded around the pond, trees, benches and rose garden.

She was restless and her gait made that apparent. Serena was sprinting as if a youma was on her heels, desperate to fill her lungs with oxygen. Sometimes, if she ran fast enough, it almost felt like flying.

Eventually, she's made her way to the bench where she had spent many moments admiring the lake, hoping to run into a certain college guy back when she was only known as 'dumpling head'.

The sky was beginning to lighten and an orange glow was forming on the horizon. Serena claimed her spot and leaned back to allow the early morning rays play across her face as the stars faded behind her.

She was dreaming. _A dance in a courtyard where fountains trickled and flowed and the scent of moon lilies filled her lungs. An orchestra was playing a gentle sonnet while couples danced. She was sad, her love was not able to come because of duty and obligation to his people. She held her hands, clasped before her. Her eyes were closed while she swayed to the music, humming in perfect tune to the melody. Suddenly strong arms begged her surrender and they sweetly held her waist to his front. She stilled, eyes popping open at the brazen action. No one was allowed to touch the princess. Humming deep in his chest to pick up where she had left off, the darkly clothed prince brought his lips to her ear to whisper, "You are a vision of beauty, my moon angel". Instantly she turned in her arms, no mistaking the rose and chocolate scent of his breath on her neck, the armor pressed into her body as he held her close. "What are you doing here Endy?" She whispered in return, shivering at his touch. "I couldn't keep away. I changed my clothes to hide my insignia, covering my face with a mask. I had to see you my love." Softly he brushed his lips across hers, caressing her gingerly. "We mustn't. If we are caught you will be killed. Please, let us go somewhere to hide." She begged as she stepped back from her prince. Though his face was veiled by his silken mask, his eyes still pierced her heart and soul, demanding her love in return. She willingly, eagerly gave all she had to this man. "Come with me princess. I know your palace well from my trips. There is a veranda hidden in the shadows." They grinned in secret conquest for their love. "I love you Endy." Princess Serenity sighed to her prince._

"I love you as well Princess."

"Gasp. Darien! I .… Umm .… I was running and ….. well…. I guess I fell asleep and was dreaming." Serena finished her hurried excuse, her cheeks crimson from embarrassment, just as Darien pulled her to her feet. Rising from the bench, he had caught her in his arms, waking her from dozing as golden and orange rays highlighted her golden tresses which had covered the bench behind her.

"I will never be ashamed of dreaming of you." He purred in her ear. She was blissfully happy and extremely self conscious of how much control he had over her body and what he could make her feel. With one simple sentence, Darien had effectively turned her insides to pudding. He smiled at his victory and claimed his prize, her lips, in a well practised and heated kiss. He groaned at her eager response and sucked in a sharp breath as she traced his lips with her tongue. It was several more minutes before the two finally gave up their olympic attempt at holding their breath and heaved their chests to suck in lung fulls of oxygen.

"What are you doing here Dare?"

"I was going for my morning run before I was to meet you at Raye's temple. You couldn't sleep?"

"I did, but I woke early, rested and alert, too many thoughts running through my mind. I thought it was a good practice to continue my runs."

"It is" He purred, trailing her neck with kisses.

"Darien."

"Hmmm, how is it that you taste like sugar and sunshine Sere." Darien was still kissing every inch of her neck and shoulder that was exposed from her pink dry fit top.

Serena giggled. "I guess it is from all those milkshakes Andrew makes me." She lost her head again as pulled her even closer, attending to a sensitive spot just under her jaw.

"Darien, the girls…." Serena couldn't finish her sentence because Darien cut off her statement with his lips.

She couldn't help how happy she was feeling so she giggled again. Groaning in defeat, knowing it was getting late, he met her eyes and pulled away so they could breath. His ocean blue eyes were dark, navy blue and glazed in desire. Trying to regain composure he loosened his hold and let one hand cup her face, to brush his thumb over her swollen lips.

"I know, I know. We need to go. But be warned princess I will come back and claim what is mine." His eyes flashing with humor and love.

Serena giggled once more as he attempted a grimace and a growl but failed miserably since he looked so sweet and sappy while happily holding her in his arms.

"I will be waiting my prince." He stepped back and dropped his arms, breaking all contact with her body.

"Go Serena, I don't know how much longer I can keep from pulling you into my arms again." She grinned, loving the look in his eyes which said 'you are mine, now and forever'. She was walking backwards, not wanting to miss the chance to impress the moment forever in her memory. Just as she turned around she EEPED as two strong arms grabbed her from behind, spinning her to face him and aggressively plunging his tongue into her mouth, demanding entrance. Flush against his body, he kissed her as if it was the last time he would ever kiss her again. Once more, finally out of breath again, he pulled away.

"I needed one more to help make it through today. I hope you don't mind dumpling." Lovingly, he called her by his nickname for her and then kissed her hand in farewell.

"Run Sere, before we are both late." Serena giggled once more and took off back to the temple, leaving a very happy prince in her wake.

* * *

"Now that everyone is awake, lets make our plans." Mina declared, watching the girls shuffle about, looking for their clothes. Lita was the only one who was already in the kitchen working on prepping for breakfast. Serena returned from her run in time to claim the shower first and was already dressed, sipping on a cup of overly sweetened, chocolate laced coffee, watching her scouts get ready.

Raye was the most shocked to have awoken and found the klutzy dumpling head already ready and drinking a cup of caffeine and sugar heart-attack-in-a-cup, which she eyed greedily. Serena was hiding her smirk behind the rim of her steaming mug, quite happy that Mina was taking charge so she didn't have to. Raye was rather grumpy in the morning, insisting that her happiness and energy steamed from her coffee.

Once the girls were settled in the kitchen, dressed and helping Lita, Mina sat on the stool and continued outlining the day's agenda. No one really trusted Mina in the kitchen with food, she was worse than Serena. Lita ran her kitchen like drill sergeants ran the grunts through training grounds. Each person was given specific instructions and no one dared defy her orders for fear they would miss her amazing meal.

It was still thirty minutes out from breakfast time but each of girls whipped their heads up when they heard the cars pull in front of the temple. Mina abandoned her notes and ran out of the room, pausing long enough to retrieve her shoes by the door before launching into Kunzite's arms just as he stepped out of his Camaro. Gotta use those sailor scout abilities for something important.

Serena smiled to herself as she witnessed the remaining girl's faces, each sporting various degrees of rouge on their cheeks. Mina was last to enter with Kunzite's arms wrapped around her middle. She walked in to see that Lita had Nephrite and Zoisite helping in the kitchen so she decided she could miss 'kitchen duty'.

"Well, now that we are all here. I think it is time to discuss where we are going and what is to be expected." Serena gracefully walked to Darien's chair and was promptly pulled onto his lap.

"We are headed to the abandoned military base that Serena mentioned the other day. I scouted ahead and there are no civilians about so we can all power up and test our abilities and team work without hindrance or casualties."

"Darien no one was going to die." Serena sighed shaking her head. "We will be driving a little over an hour from here, deep into the mountains outside of town. Luna and Artemis (who dipped their heads in recognition) have accessed central's computer and have received access to training dummys from the moon kingdom that we can launch attacks at."

"Yes, and we will be going so we can take notes and help give an unbiased opinion after training is over." Luna added.

"But we expect effort from everyone. This does no good if we are not all trying our hardest to be at our best." Artemis put it.

"Thank you Luna, Artemis." Mina was able to regain the floor since she was no longer distracted by the arms around her waist and the face burried in her hair. It had taken her a few moments to regain composure. "We are going to be on teams attacking the dummies and each other. I want to see how we work with and against each other. What we face in a week will test our powers and our will."

"Yes, and when we are trying to reunite and cleanse the souls of the generals, they may very well become our enemies before we can subdue the evil and channel our powers." Serena added gravely.

Each person was downcast and eyeing the bamboo floor at Serena's quiet reminder of how grave their situation was. Everything was hanging on a precarious perch, barely balancing. It would only take a slight breeze in the wrong direction to send their hopes and dreams spiraling into oblivion.

"Now that we have reached a stopping point. Can I have some help?" Lita called, witnessing Nephrite leaping over the couch to run to her side. "We need to set out breakfast and I have a huge stack of pancakes, bacon and fruit for everyone." She smiled as Nephrite put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her back to her masterpiece of a breakfast.

They knew they were running out of time. It wouldn't be long before fate would make apparent their future. Were they going to all live happily ever after? Or was their happiness doomed before it ever began?

Ten people set around Raye's kitchen and dining area. Breakfast was devoured and smiles were plentiful. Each man was staying very close to his lady love. No one was willing to miss out on the warmth and acceptance they shared. But no one could shake the weight of their future hanging over their heads.

* * *

**My heartfelt thanks goes out to my reviewers, followers and those who have marked this story as a 'favorite'.**

**Amanda27A.g**

**Miam1**

**Slightlyxjaded**

**Sweetthingx3**

**Naiara Moon**

**Imperialcrystalgirl**

**and guests**

**Thank you all for your continued support and love.**

**The next chapter will be entitled "Fealty"**

**Until next time my lovelies**

**HorseCrazy04**


	13. Preparing

**California - packing up**

Michelle sits by the window, playing her cello as the sun's rays dance across the grains in the wood of her instrument. Soft melodies dance in the air. Amara softly smiles at her friend while she continues to pack boxes of her trophies. Hotaru was already finished packing, having had thrown her stuff randomly into boxes so she could continue playing her nintendo.

Trista was content to just sit and take it all in. She was happy with her friends but her Princess was never far from her mind. Leaning back on the couch was all it took to allow her mind the opportunity to drift into the planes between time and space. Trista pushed her spirit out into those ever shifting planes, leaving her body behind as a shell, exposed and vulnerable. Had she been anywhere else in the world, Trista would never have trusted her body to be left alone. But she was with her friends, the closest family she had.

Searching through the fog, Trista found the window that would allow her to follow Serena's progress with the scouts. She knew that it was not easy to help the girls open their hearts again. But the ends justified the means and a little leap of faith wasn't much to ask for when compared to the trials Trista had planned for her princess to inherit the full power of the silver imperial crystal. Trista was pleased at their location and was reminded at how swiftly her plans were coming together.

Though she was well in control of her powers and was able to maintain an excellent and perfect vigil over the future, Trista was still concerned that her princess and her prince were not ready. The inner scouts however were more than capable of handling the general's return to their former glory. There was plenty of love and trust, even a bit of lust in some corners, concerning the generals and the scouts. The final push to allow Nephrite and his brothers access to their birthrights, their elemental powers granted to them by Gaia, essence of mother earth, was on track.

They are headed to training fields now. Serena has organized the 'troops' and Luna with the help from Mercury has figured out how to access some of the tech from the Silver Millennium. Mars and Venus were both known for battle strategies but Mercury was all about technical advancements. Mercurians had developed special hologram programs that ran attack and defense protocols to train and test military strategy.

"Can't wait for the show. Where are we hiding Trista?"

"You will be staying at the luxury apartment I keep in downtown Tokyo. I have to go oversee their little training session. I need to confirm that they are staying on track for Crystal Tokyo's timeline."

"How will watching their training session tell you that Trista?" Hotaru asked.

"Well little one, I need to see how well the generals and the scouts are getting along. If they can 'play nice' then everything will be doing just fine." She brushed Hotaru's ebony hair down her back. Enjoying being around the little one was one of the many reasons she was thankful for her life. Thinking about being thankful to her princess for her life was one of the many thorns in her side. It was very difficult for Trista to even consider hurting the princess. But she knew that Serena needed to open herself to the full power of the crystal. The fate of the world was resting on in Princess Serenity's ability to protect it.

"How do we get to Tokyo and play our parts in tonight's espionage against the crown?" Amara joked.

The movers will be here in 2 hours and the three of you will be accompanying me throughout the time gates. Jet lag will not be a problem and Hotaru will be staying with Sammy for the weekend while the rest of us follow my plan for helping Serena come into her own, the prince as well but he is more intune with Serena so she is the one who needs the push and we need to keep princy pants out of the way until it is time for him to come in at the last minute and save his beloved.

They will never know what hit them. Serena will be so upset when we separate her from the scouts but also Darien? She will be a wreck.

Exactly.

I hope you know what you are doing.

If I don't know then who does?

The final notes of Beethoven's 5th sighed through the apartment. Michelle opened her eyes and declared her willingness to leave as she had finished her solo performance to acknowledge that peace was going to be missing in their near future. But peace was worth the fight so Michelle put aside her more tender tendencies and prepared herself mentally for battle.

It was going to be a struggle to bring Serena ouf of her shell but it was still for the good of Earth and everyone on it that she gained her full powers. No one was looking forward to intentionally starting a fight with the princess. She may seem happy and mild tempered but she was still the most powerful person in the universe, and it had nothing to do with the silver crystal. No one had a greater heart than Serena.

The silver imperial crystal was powerful, but it was the heart and the capacity to love of the one who wielded the crystal that gave it a channel to funnel its power and the strength behind that power came from love. The greater the love and the one who loved, then the greater the power.

* * *

**One hour after becoming Sailor Moon - 14 Year old Serena**

"I'm the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"Ahh! Who are you guys?" Sailor moon screeched as she ran from razor sharp projectiles.

"Waaaaa!" Sailor Moon wailed on her knees. The youma had effectively taunted and harassed the young heroine until she tripped over her feet and fell to scrape her knees. _Some beautiful transformation this is! _She thought to herself. "Ahhh! I'm bleeding" She cried, wishing she could go home.

Tuxedo Mask watched from the shadows on the fire escape until noticing the youma charging for an attack aimed at Moon. There were plenty of places for the masked hero to hide and watch the Osa.P store from this busy district in Juuban. Tuxedo Mask didn't know the young heroine but he felt an insatiable desire to protect her.

The humanoid youma was towering over Sailor Moon, stretching it's disfigured hand towards the young girl. Tuxedo Mask could wait no longer. He jumped down from his post and fired a piercing rose at the youma's hand to distract it long enough to console Sailor Moon. While the youma was pulling out the rose and then the thorns from the other hand, Tuxedo Mask made his presence known.

"You can do it Sailor Moon. I believe in you." He called from his vantage point. Tipping his hat and whisking his cape as he spun and leapt from the window, satisfied he was able to prevent further injury to the young girl. He hid once more in the shadows to continue watching over her.

Still distraught, Serena wailed and screamed until

Drying her eyes, she wiped her nose on the back of her glove, sniffled once more and shakily stood.

"You are stronger than that monster Sailor Moon. Just believe in yourself." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Nodding to her hero before watching him wink and disappear in the shadows once more, she turned, and aimed her tiara at the creature's chest.

Sailor Moon was instantly excited and exhausted from her first battle. Though she slumped rather ungracefully to the ground, she was smiling from one bun to the other.

Stepping out of the shadows once more, Tuxedo Mask sent Sailor Moon his signature sexy smirk as she looked up to the movement of his cape. "Well done Sailor Moon. I will see you again." Tuxedo Mask crouched low and jumped on to the neighboring building and quickly made his way across the skyline.

Serena was still rather dazed from her adventure but after that look on his face, the glint in his eye and the tip of his hat, she was in love. Fourteen isn't too young to give away your heart is it? Sailor Moon sat on the ground until she could no longer see his black cape blowing in the wind behind her hero's retreating form.

Finally, Serena was able to remember how tired and sore she was and stood up to go home. She had but one thought on her mind as she numbly made her exit back to the warmth of her own bed. "He is so cute!" Serena completely ignored her feline companion's sigh and missed her eyes rolling. Really, how did she do that? Cat's can't roll their eyes right? Anyways, Luna was convinced she was doomed to having the worst charge ever to look after. Serena was convinced she had the cutest 'boyfriend' ever. Sure it's a one sided relationship, but who cares. He was cute!

* * *

**Destination: Abandoned military base now called Scout Training Grounds. **

It seemed that everywhere the scouts and generals went was a procession full of pomp and circumstance. The guys could never agree on who was sharing a ride with whom so everyone took their cars which meant that five cars were seen driving everywhere together. As soon as pancakes were devoured and the kitchen cleaned, they were back in their jalopys, NOT, and making their parade through town to get the the mountain cut off to take them out of civilization, away from prying eyes.

Serena was sitting with Darien, who else really, and it looked like she had been impaled. Her back was ramrod straight and her shoulders tense as she focused on the road in front of her. Though her breathing was regular and her hands unclasped, it was apparent that she was uncomfortable and tense.

"Whatcha thinking about dumpling?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, just thinking about the old days. You know back when i was a cry baby and a screw up." Serena sighed as she watched the trees glide past the window.

"Oh you mean last week?" Darien snickered for no sooner as he said the words Serena instantly gasped and smacked his arm.

"Hey, I'm driving here dumpling. No hitting the driver if you don't want to crash." Darien was laughing at her cute face all scrunched up in frustration.

"Fine, fine. How about I tell you all about I had a major crush on Tuxedo Mask and how that slowly turned into me falling in love with you." Darien's interest was instantly piqued and was rather insistent that she picked up the storytelling immediately.

"Well it all started when I was passing notes to my friend in class. You know Molly, the one I used to hang out with all the time before the scouts came along. (Darien's eyes sparkled in excitement and eagerly nodded along so she would be encouraged to tell her story) Anyways, I already had a crush on the major hottie who threw roses and would whisk me out of harm's way while whispering words of encouragement in my ear, setting my blood on fire and my heart racing. So it really didn't take much for that crush to go to the next level. I'll just tell you about the notes so you can get an idea of the progression." She finished, and she could see his smile and his hands tighten on the steering wheel waiting for her to continue.

* * *

Molly,

I am in love! Last night I ran into this amazing guy who rescued me when I had tripped. He was so handsome!

Serena

Serena,

Do tell! Were their bad guys or did you just trip again? What did he look like? Are you guys going out on a date?

Molly

Molly,

No I didn't just trip! Yes there was a bad guy and he saved me. I couldn't really see what he looked like but when he swooped me up in his arms I knew we had a connection. His chest was rock hard Mols! He has the most gorgeous eyes. Well I don't know what color though because everything was dark and his face was hidden. No, no date. He didn't stick around long but he said the sweetest things so I just know that he must like me too!

Serena

Serena,

Do you think you will see him again?

Molly

Molly,

I hope so. I have seen him a few times now. You know those monsters that have been attacking people. Well sometimes it seems that I am near them and then that is when he shows up! He is my Hero!

Serena

Serena,

You are so lucky. I wish you could go on a date with him. That would be so dreamy! Think of how jealous the other girls in our school would be! Especially those snotty girls that think they are better than anyone. If you actually had a boyfriend that would show them! Oh I wish I had my own hero to take me into his arms and carry me away.

Molly

Molly,

I know! I am lucky. He doesn't seem to want to catch anyone's attention. I wish he would stick around long enough so I could get his number. He wears a tuxedo and the reporters have taken to calling him Tuxedo Mask. But his voice is dreamy! It is dark and alluring, just like in the movies.

Serena

Serena,

Tuxedo Mask? The news had a fuzzy picture of him the other day but no one ever seems to be able to get a clear shot. I can't believe how luck you are.

Molly

**Several months later, new scouts have joined Sailor Moon and now attend Juuban High.**

Lita,

Tuxedo Mask saved me again! Why or why can I not see his face. When he talks to me I get shivers up and down my back. I wish he would stick around after one of our battles.

Serena

Serena,

I know. Everyone says he has the hots for you but as Sailor Jupiter I would have to shock that tuxedo right off if he ever showed signs of hurting you or any of the other girls.

Lita

Lita,

I wish he would say if he liked me or at least tell me why he is always saving me. I'm so happy I have such amazing friends that look out for me. You're the best Lita. But he is still oh so dreamy.

Serena

Serena,

How come you don't talk to Molly or Melvin very much anymore. When I first moved here you guys were the best of friends.

And yes, Tuxedo Mask definitely likes you. The way he looks at you and always is ready to save you shows that he cares. Maybe he just has trouble trusting people or maybe he is ugly and so he hides behind his mask, kinda like the guy in Phantom of the Opera

Lita

Lita,

I don't talk them much anymore cause we can't talk about scout business in front of them and now that they are an item, well they don't need me. I had to let them go so I could focus on you guys.

Serena

* * *

"Although, now that I think about it it was kind of lame that my hero threw roses. I mean, come on. Where is the big show of power?" Serena snickered as she watched the pout form on Darien's face.

"Come on Serena. I totally saved your fuku covered butt more times than I can count. I deserve a reward" Darien returned, hoping he could have that reward.

"Fine, but keep your eyes on the road mister. I don't want to end up in a crash" She smirked back at him as his eyes lit up waiting for his reward. She leaned over the center of the car and pressed a kiss just below his ear. As she trailed kisses and nips down his neck, his breathing rate increased but after a few minutes she stopped. Satisfied she had turned the conversation again, she went back to telling him all the things she loved about him when they had first met.

"This is amazing. I knew you had a crush, you told me so. But to hear that your thing for me went back that far is really something worth bragging about."

"Don't get too cocky mister. Everyone in the world knows that Tuxedo Mask had a thing for Sailor Moon so don't think for one second that it was actually one sided." Serena replied smugly.

"You're right, I did and still do. She is hot and I love that short fuku she prances around it on the rooftops."

"I do NOT prance." Serena shrieked as she crossed her arms across her chest further distracting Darien while he was driving.

"Tell you what, since we are getting off subject how about I tell you just how I fell in love with you to distract us both from today. It's going to be hard having to watch the guys and girls fight each other and also their hearts seeing as most of them have not come to terms with their hearts yet. Besides, I would really rather think about much more pleasant things than all of our bickering."

"I liked our bickering." She pouted.

"Oh, and why is that princess?"

"Because it was special, something I only did with you and it made me feel like like I was special the way you would get all engrossed in our fights. It was like the rest of the world didn't exist anymore."

"Kind of like when we kiss? It feels like I could fly and I am sure that nothing else exists at all when your lips are on mine." He purred watching her blush creep up her neck and cheeks.

"Darien! Watch the road" Serena tried to turn the attention away from her, it was embarrassing the things he knew just to say to make her respond.

"Fine, fine. But I still want to tell you about a certain girl who was more beautiful and lovely that all the others in all the worlds that circle our sun."

"Well, if you must. I guess I could suffer through you telling me something like that." She sighed dramatically.

"Well, once upon a time, I was on the moon and I saw a beautiful, coming of age princess, with a heart stopping smile and grace that would shame any tiger."

"So what, I am a loner covered in stripes?" She sassed as he laughed at her quip.

"No, I chose tigers because they are magnificent creatures, stunning really. Their attacks rely on stealth, and lets face it you don't really have much of that dumpling. But you are still beautiful and powerful just like a tiger. Plus they are one of my favorite animals."

"Yes well, anyways, Dare Bear, you kind of got off track. We were talking about how you fell in love with me remember?" She giggled.

"You're right. But you also distract me. So where was I?"

"Something about a moon and a beautiful princess?" She supplied

"Yup, your right again. So this girl, excuse me, lady (he changed as he noticed her raised eyebrows from the corner of his eye while he was still trying to concentrate on the road in front of them) was beyond graceful, beautiful and elegant but the moon, I think, stopped the second her laugh sounded for it was the most angelic sound imaginable."

"Really Darien?" She asked disbelievingly, because really, she didn't believe him at this point, he was being over the top with his description. Forget flirty and romance, this was almost sacrilege comparing this angle incarnate to her.

Darien however was lost in his memoirs as he continued to pour out his description. "When she moved it was like the wind kissing kissing the flowers, fluid and soft. When she smiled it was as if the sun had stopped shining because it was blinding. But when her eyes met mine I was captivated. I couldn't help myself, I strode across the hall and begged for a dance. I was lucky that she had agreed. I was certainly not the only interested man in the room but somehow, someway she saw fit to dance with me."

"Only because I was bored of my mother's balls where she was trying to get me engaged so she could have the succession to the crown secured. Let's face it, you were a rogue, a man from Earth with whom I was forbidden to allow my heart to become so erroneously emotionally entangled with and yet you were devilishly handsome with such a kissable simile that I simply couldn't help but say yes."

Darien was beyond ecstatic to hear her confession so he continued with his knowing now that his plan to distract her was working. "Yes, but when I took her into my arms (continuing to talk about Serena in the third person) it felt like coming home. It was like piecing together my heart with a perfect match. that one physical touch was like searing her essence into my soul. I was enraptured."

"Hmm, and yet you still decided to make fun of me later that night by telling me not to stuff my face when I was absolutely starving from not having eaten all day." She glowered but could not fully suppress her smile at his warm and generous rendition of their moment of love at first sight.

"You forget that here on Earth,I fell in love Serena. Who happened to be a 14 year old bratty, crybaby, klutz who stole my heart. I was more than a little resentful." Serena harrumphed at his pause in explanation. "Besides, I was, as you would like to label me, a jerk. I didn't know how to love or be loved by anyone and along comes this beautiful and immature little girl who completely blindsided me with a test paper one day and her shoe the next. I really never stood a chance against you." He winked, causing her heart to go into overdrive.

"True, true. However, back then I was constantly afraid that you like Raye. And I never felt good enough for you. College guy, gorgeous, and a wit that I could never hope to match? I don't know what I was thinking that you would ever want to be with someone like me. I guess I just got really really lucky that somewhere along the line you fell to my charms. I'm still hoping you won't wake up and realize that you don't need me as much as I need you."

"Your wrong my Serenity. I will always need you. You are my light, my joy, my love, my life. I woke up long ago realizing that I was a fool for not loving you sooner, for not treating you better. And I look to the day when I will be waking up at your side forever and always."

SHe sighed dreamily but still couldn't resist a sharp cut at his ego. "Yes well, I didn't realize you were such a sap Darien. Really, I didn't think that tough act was covering this teddy bear sitting over there." She giggled again.

"Don't tell anyone Sere, I'm supposed to look tough. You bring it out of me." She smiled rather big at that one. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

They were running out of road. The forest was getting really thick but as they took the last turn leading the others up a sharp incline to their destination a gate came into quick relief. The metal gate was hanging off the hinges and the dirt road was really overgrown with grass with few rocks sticking out but the road was still cleared, the forest had yet unclaimed it's ground from the path marked by the military.

Serena was ready to break out of the car and scope to the clearing again. They drove past the gates and slowly ambled their cars down the path. Soon enough the path was stopped by a felled tree and everyone was forced to pull off and get out.

There was still a path to the buildings and concrete pad that served as a large parking lot in front of the what had once been the administration building. It really looked like something out of Jurassic Park, The Lost World. There were vines, trees, shrubs and grass growing on and out of everything. The only redeeming factor was how secluded the place was, despite the clearing it offered.

It was just plain creepy and there were local legends how it was haunted so no one was willing to come near for fear that evil spirits would curse them. The villagers loved to tell ghost stories to their kids to scar them into doing chores for fear of being left on the base by their parents for the night. It certainly helped keep delinquent children in line. No one was ready to come face to face with any spirits.

Raye was unperturbed, she had come prepared. Taking her strips of cleansing she had brought from the temple, she was ready to perform her ritual she had prepared. the cleansing tag with special incantation written on was placed in her hands before her eyes as she chanted her practiced mantra. Finally she flung the paper from her and it flew away to land on the moldy door of the admin building before it burned. The ashes caught a nonexistent wind and flew into nothingness before Raye turned with a smirk to her friends.

"Well, that is done. Seems like there are no monsters or any other baddies to worry about." She said as she had placed her hand on her hip and declared the place clean. Well it wasn't clean, it was still filthy but there was nothing extra hiding as bonus training for the group.

* * *

Serena POV all the way

So the perimeter thingy that Artemis and Luna had brought from Central was in place. It was really impressive. But it took up so much space. The courtyard at the Cherry Hill temple looked like a sand box compared to the size of our training grounds today. Normally we would run a few drills and set up a bunch of targets to attack but according to Luna this was going to be totally different. My mom, Queen Serenity, was smart for employing the Mercurians during the Silver Millennium. They really knew how to make the coolest gadgets.

There were four corners that made the outline, or perimeter of the training grounds that were going to be used in our fight simulation/hologram session. The coolest thing about it was the fact that in the center was the control where Luna and Artemis sat, safe in a cocoon of 4 square feet (I only know that because of Amy). They were able to set the trials and monitor the results with a bunch of statistical readouts that only Zoisite and Amy could really decipher. But who am I kidding, Luna still likes to think that she totally runs the show.

So we all transformed, no biggie. I could do it in my sleep, I think I actually might have a time or two. Having dreams about a certain masked hero and battling youmas really messed with my psyche, not to mention totally interrupted my sleep patterns. A girl really needs 14 hours of beauty sleep to be in top shape to take on the world, or a certain jerk in his pea green blazer who now happens to be my gorgeous boyfriend that I get to makeout with on a daily basis.

WHOA

I am really digressing. Oh man! Amy would be so happy that I am using big words in my inner monologue. HE HE.

Anywho.

So, everyone transformed, perimeter set, hologram up and running and Luna and Artemis 'running' the show from their safe little pod/cocoon where they get to torment all of us. Right… Well, since Mina, Sailor Venus is really in charge of the scouts, leader that is, and she is also in charge of tactics she had agreed/demanded to organize the various trials we would undergo to make sure we were ready for next weekend. Personally, I think she went way overboard. Come one, she actually made a diagram and has a schedule printed off! This is Mina, the girl who never did her homework and somehow tricked all her teachers into thinking she was too important and busy to actually have to make it up. So here she was voluntarily putting together our work out schedules?

Yup, its official, the closer I become to Neo Queen Serenity, the more insanely overbearing my friends are becoming, and a bit obsessed with perfectionism. Seriously, I have a freakout moment after Chaos and now I am being baby sat by my scouts. Great…

So the guys were up first. I think Mina really wanted them to go first so we could show them up in the next round but personally I was grateful so we could figure out how this training program was going to work without being the guinea pigs. I was really expecting the thing to have major malfunctions after a thousand years without use but I should know better than to doubt Mercurians. Their civilization may be gone, and if i think about it too long I will be a blubbering mess, but they are still the best at technology and knowledge. No way was Luna taking credit for setting the thing up, that was Amy all the way.

The guys were in for about 35 minutes before Artemis called it and turned the system on 'stand by'. The guys were sweaty, EWWW, so not kissing you Darien. He is so taking a bath before I touch him. Why is he walking over here to me like that? What does the think the is doing grinning like a crazy person and reaching for me. I so want to run but his gorgeous blue eyes have me rooted. I didn't know I could look repulsed and like a love sick sap all at the same time. UGH he is getting closer! Oh no he is leaning in.

Hmmm.

Okay, so kissing sweaty Darien isn't so bad after all. At least there isn't major body odor problems. He still smells like chocolate and roses. Gotta love the side effects of being a superhero.

Well, mission accomplished, Amy and Luna both get plenty of data to sort through and we all learned that the hologram training thingy works without any glitches, that I can tell of anyways. While the guys gloat about their 'win' and catch their breath us real heros/heroines were getting totally psyched up. Raye was definitely glowing. LIta had cracked her knuckles so many times I was beginning to wonder how they still worked. Mina was going between flirting with Kunzite and reviewing her notes. Seriously what happened to Mina, my partner in crime who never did homework! What are my excuses now? Amy was still going over the data but her facial expressions were clearing up so it looks like my time is limited before I walk through the perimeter and face whatever baddies Luna has thought up for us today.

I know she is my guardian and counselor, oldest friend, but she is way intense. Does she want me to go home after every training beat, broken and bruised?

After another 15 minutes, Luna finally was satisfied with Amy's analysis of they guys training results so they were setting up for our session. There goes the crazy guardian cat, wearing her infamous cheshire grin while she pounded the control board with her tiny little paws telling the computer just how to torture us today. Anger management classes will accept pets right?

Seeing Artemis look up and nod in our direction spurred my feet to action. I walked up to the edge of the perimeter and noticed it was glowing a faint blueish hue. I guess that is where the edge of the hologram stops. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that the girls had joined me on either side waiting for the signal to start. Luna finally looked up as well and nodded at me, well i think it is me, she is so little I can't tell if it is me or one of the other scouts. Anyways, I cross the barrier and a hairsbreadth later hear a slight popping noise as the girls crossed as well. I guess the hologram imaging computer takes note of its occupants before unleashing its disgusting horrors. Who am I kidding? I think a common house spider is a disgusting horror and if these holograms are anything like the youmans we are accustomed to then this is going to be diabolically horrendous.

See there Amy, I do know big words. I don't always sleep through literature class and who knows, maybe I picked up something from osmosis.

A light above Luna and Artemis appeared and it started out as red, a couple of seconds later if flashed orange and a couple more seconds later it became green. Just bfore the light dissappered a loud 'bing' noise sounded within the confines of Luna's premeditated torture session. Immediately monsters appeared.

This was what we were made for, this I was like breathing, fighting monsters. Dont get me wrong, I was totally spot on when I said that psycho cat was going to give us a hard time, she didn't pull any punches that Luna. I guess she thought it would help to start with the familiar because these youmas were like clones of our original enemies. Luna must be into retro training. But she really put these monsters on steroids. In the past all we needed was distracted, a bit of weakness identification and finally the target for my Moon Tiara Action attack. What Luna came up with would defy the 8th amendment to the United State's constitution.

Yes, I pay attention in world history class too. Seriously, I will be queen someday I am not totally a dumb blonde.

This was totally cruel and unusual punishment. Each scout eventually had to power up to the next level and allow our secondary attacks to come into action and combat these hologram baddies on steroids. Those Mercurians were diabolical. These things really fire real sticky gross goo at you and I totally just got a first degree burn from that fire breathing youma.

We all danced around and it was amazing watching the coordination that years of training and battles had honed into our senses. The way we worked together and were able to predict each other's moves is what has always made us a formidable team. Seeing it in action against these holograms made me realize how lucky we are to have each other. I would never have made it here without my scouts/best friends for life.

After about 30 minutes the buzzer rang and the perimeter's blueish hue diminished revealing the general's grinning faces and Darien's trademark smirk. Grace was out the window. We totally ran out of that place and sank to our knees next to our water bottles. This may be practice but it was hard work too! Why didn't I bring any chocolate with me? I could really use a pick-me-up.

I looked back and saw that Amy had not left but was already going over the results with the two talking furballs. Names are privileges people and after that torture session they have lost that privilege. Luna is sleeping on the floor tonight. The ends of my hair still have some of that goop in it. I thought these were holograms. Leave it to the Mercurians to make sure that it 'seemed' real. Seriously, they are a real piece of work putting those 'real effects' in there like that. My burn still hurts, hey what's that?

I looked up into those sexy blue eyes again and see Darien smiling down at me. Following his arm I notice his hand over the burn on my forearm and realize that it was cooling off. They burn was gone and my skin was back to it's normal spot-free glow. Gotta love having a boyfriend with healing powers.

Mina may have had her charts and diagrams but she was not missing an opportunity to complain with me about this training junk that we were going through. Lita was definitely encouraging as she talked about trying the cats up and putting them in a box with holes in the top. We could leave them there for a while if we added food and a litter box right? I think the Negaverse was a cakewalk compared to those two. Poor Diana is going to have Luna for a mom. I need to make sure I am extra nice to Diana when I meet her. Now that really is cruel and unusual, ugh Mom-Luna.

How does Raye do it? We just get through and she is ready for more! That evil grin on her face should be illegal or at least used against criminals because if she looked at me like that I would confess to anything. Already she is harassing Jedite about the next round when we go guys against girls. Boy this is going to be really interesting. This is the perfect opportunity for the scouts to let off some unrequited frustration at the generals for their past sins. Sure, no one really blames them but I'm not sure the scouts are feeling very gracious and forgiving right now. Seems a little convenient that we are going against them. I should have talked to Kunzite more about how to woo Mina and maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.

Again, it didn't take long for Amy to get her facts in order and Luna must have already planned her next attacks against us because 5 minutes later, after her little paws abused the control panel again, she was set and this time we were all lining up. Boys on the left, girls on the right, and Luna and her homemade monsters thrown in for good measure.

Same ol same old. The routine was quickly learned, there wasn't much to it. So as soon as the 'bing' sounded we all went into defense/attack mode. Ugh, attack sexy Darien or not? To do so is to possibly show that I am stronger than he is and to not do so is to set a bad example for the scouts. But the scouts really weren't waiting on any preamble from me. Mina had a plan and we were to follow through.

This session was much longer than the last two. Not only was it difficult to battle the monsters again, seriously once wasn't enough Luna! Crazy cat. But now we had to split our attention between the crazy cat created cretons (I got mad alliteration skills thank you very much LUNA) and the guys who were also hurling their attacks and slicing at us with their swords. So not fair because scouts don't have weapons we have power attacks, except for Mina her whip more than made up for her lack of pointy sharp objects like the generals had.

I really lost count of how long we were in there but when Luna finally called it and Artemis hit the buzzer, Amy announced that the hour and a half training session was a success even without looking at the data. By the way, scouts totally whipped the general's butss. Yup, girls rule and boys drool, over our sexy bodies in our short fuku's. TA HE HE.

So now the final stage was being set. Mina granted a reprieve and allotted a generous time to recuperate before trudging back across that perimeter''s borders and being shrouded in that blueish hue once more. I thought I like blue but if this is an all the time kind of thing I might reconsider my consideration for the color.

Luna was really saving the best/WORST THING EVER for last.

Not only did she have multiple monsters but it was like the monsters had multiple personality disorders. Generally speaking each monster has a skill set and a weakness with a general size being 10 feet and under. Oh no, that's not good enough for our fair loco Luna. These monsters were over 15 feet tall and each one had 3 different ways they could harm us.

We all really should have seen the downfall of this entire situation. Luna was on a control kick. Mina was still sticking resolutely to her plans. I was focused on taking advantage of any opportuniy and trying desperately to dodge all the spraying acids, goop, and razor sharp objects being lobbed at our heads. What none of us realized was just how competitive Raye had geared herself up to be. Sure she kissed Jedite, confessed she like him. But she was oh so itching to prove her superiority. So unlike the rest of us, trying to survive Luna's carnival of torture, 3 ring circus of doom, Raye was on an all out war path.

We all were doing really well, coordinating our efforts and working in various formations of teams. We were all flowing quite nicely. What we failed to realize was how much frustration was between Jed and Raye. Sailor Mars was on fire, literally, and therefore so was Jed. As soon as we had been put together and were forced to draw on deeper, stronger levels of our powers, the guys had been able to access their previously dormant powers. I'm starting to think that is what set Raye off, seeing Jedite handle fire just as well, okay maybe I shouldn't say that, at least not to her, not quite as well as she did. I think it really and royally pissed her off, see considering she is the Princess of Mars she is royalty, see what I did there?

Yup, not helping things I know. So Raye jumps into the action and starts blazing her attacks against anything that moves near or around her. We all knew to stay away but Jed, well he didn't get the memo.

Jed was trying to tell Raye to 'cool it' and the more he said those words, the hotter it got. No really, you could really feel the heat coming off of her in waves. She was very much, finally, in tune with the fire of Mars and she was roasting the monsters left and right. But she got sloppy, lazy and failed to watch her back. Jed had been by her side and was trying to plead with her to 'cool off' but she was ignoring him and neither one realized the 17 foot, yeah we measured, monster that had snuck up on the pair.

Jed saw it first and his gasp made Raye spin around. She was pissed the monster had gotten so close. It was really her affections, Raye will deny it and say it was her competitive nature, that drove RAye to diving in front of Jedite and taking the electric attack square in the chest. SHe was immediately knocked unconscious by the hit, Luna was a wise kitty and set the attacks below lethal, and Jed was on fire as never before. His passions blazed outwardly as he was swallowed in fire before taking aim and forcing the blaze to make a hit on the heart of the monster. It was ashes before any of us could even say Jed's name.

He was furious. His pride was wounded and his heart ached seeing Raye on the ground before him. He swooped her up and carried her to his car, watching as her transformation faded on her first and then himself. After laying her seat down, he buckled her in, nodded at all of us and turned his hard set eyes back on her face once more before climbing in the driver's seat and squealing his tires to turn his car back on the road.

As soon as Raye had been hit, Luna had hit the 'cancel' button. The short 5 minutes that followed left us all staring at the growing cloud of dust as Jed's car raced away from the training grounds.

I think we were all in so much shock, having seen Raye's disregard for protocol and tactics that no one was able to find their voice to say anything about it. Quietly, we all packed up and slowly headed out to go home. We had a lot to think about.

Sure we worked well in our individual groups. We did quite well against each other. We all destroyed the hologram monsters. But when we faced off together, our passions were still uncontrollable. We had a lot to think about.

We may be strong and powerful but were we really ready to take on this whole 'healing process' as as team? Could we trust each other?

* * *

It didn't take long for Raye to come to. Her scout powers alleviating the sore muscles and rapidly healing her bruised skin. The few scratches she had obtained were already fading, the only evidence was the faint smell of rust and the dried blood on her calves from her fall. Her forearms were equally healed as she inspected herself in the faint light from glowing electronics by the Ferrari's dash and the stars overhead streaming light through the tree branches and into her window.

Jadeite had seen her stir. Her soft exhale and moan as she had sifted in her seat under her seat belt from whence she had been placed, delicately though she need not know. He knew better than to interrupt her waking with unnecessary questions. She was not okay. She was probably hungry. She was probably sore. She was most definitely not happy at how things had worked out. She was unquestionably pissed with how he had taken her off like that. Not need to ask questions, just drive.

The drive home was inordinately longer than it was supposed to be. After having been thoroughly chastised by her fellow scouts, Tuxedo Mask and then Jadeite, Raye had lost her nerve. Passing out was deplorable. How could she face her friends after losing her nerve?!

She was the scout of fire, full of piss and vinegar and never takes crap off of anyone. But this time she supposed she went to far. It wasn't hard to think that she should be the best. Showing up the girls in battle passion was second nature. Putting herself in front of the line of danger for her friends was the norm.

So why was this different? Why was her defeat in the training yard so palpable?

It was him.

Jadeite had wormed his way under her skin so effectively in under 3 weeks that his mere presence on the battlefield was a distraction. Sure she wanted to show off but this was something else entirely. She had to show him that she didn't need him or anyone else for that matter. She couldn't be seen as weak. Knowing that he was watching her every move made her feel like she was under a microscope but when he started to try and interfere, well that took it to a whole nother level.

Who did he think he was, to force her to deviate from her trajectory with the target like that? She knew what she was doing. Sailor Mars had more than enough experience and expertise that no one ever questioned her tactics before.

The lights of the city were glowing in the distance, vaguely visible from the side of the mountain they were descending, covered by the ferns and low lying branches. The car lights were making the vegetation glow and iridescent green by the lamps of the car. Jadeite was watching Raye from the corner of his eye as she worked her way through her emotions. Anger was clearly flashing out of her eyes, easily detected from his peripheral vision. What shocked him was the level of regret that she vulnerably allowed to escape her mask of practiced indifference.

Sure, this was not the same woman whom he fell in love with 1,000 years ago. But her heart was the same, her defence mechanisms identical. Though fire still burned in his belly from the battle, both from his newly awakened powers and the turmoil of suppressed anger, he was struggling with remorse over how strongly he handled the situation. They had always yelled and even came to mild blows once in a while. But this was different, he was firm and unyielding and she had melted like putty in his hands.

Having reached the bottom of the narrow road, no longer entrapped in the dense forest but now driving on the open highway, Jadeite considered his options. Option 1) Take Raye to the temple and have approximately 30 minutes before she was at her doorstep in which they could talk. Option 2) Take a right at the next intersection and allow the loop to take them around Tokyo and give them over 3 hours of highway in which to sort through the crap they had found themselves in (put himself in, but who wants to argue semantics). Option 3) Drop fiery princess off at the nearest bus stop and teach her a lesson in humility and appreciation.

Well, considering his options, and noticing the intersection rapidly approaching, he decided to take a leap of faith and chose the hardest option, number 2. Sure he could cut his losses and hope she was more pliable in the morning by just dropping her off at the temple. Better yet, he could just leave her at a bus stop and show her what tough love really was and hope to the heavens and back that she realized what she would be giving up. Or he could take the hard route and force her to talk to him the nand there while she was trapped in a fast moving, albeit sexy sports car.

Raye may have been tired and lost in her thoughts but she was completely aware of the fact that Jadeite was taking the loooonnnng way home. She didn't know whether to think that he wanted to talk to her alone or wanted her alone to flay her within an inch of her life for being so stupid, minus the witnesses. Of course in the back of her mind she considered a long drive home with her boyfriend, if she could still call him that, was a perfect opportunity for a major make out session, not that she deserved his attentions after the way she had disregarded his care and affections after she had shown her butt on the field. But she could dream, for a bit, not that she would admit it, until she had to pay the devil his due.

Jedite must have taken to driving his car in and around Tokyo while she had been at school because he didn't peruse a map or consult his cell phone in order to verify his location. Having stopped on the outskirts of town at a shopping center which just so happened to have her favorite dessert restaurant, which he knew, she knew that he was planning on making her talk to him and she had no escape and had lost the will to think of a rebuttal.

"Raye". He called her name, pulling her from her thoughts and forcing her eyes to meet his.

She expected and deserved anger. What she found was pity and understanding. Maybe she as a reason to rebut him after all. He had no right to be so sympathetic to her. She deserved a fight, the nshe could wallow in her self pity. But his meek and mild glance made her want to repel him. She didn't want his pity. She just wanted to wallow in self pity. Totally different.

"Why did you do it." He cut through her thoughts again.

"It was a mistake. I should have let that monster attack you. I knew Luna was never going to let any of us get seriously harmed." Raye huffed as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Raye". That imploring tone was back again and she was having a hard time driving back her emotions and repealing the idea of giving into him.

"Raye look at me."

"Why, to see the pity in your eyes. I don't need it Jed. I don't need you."

"Hmmm, we you did save my life back there."

"No I didn't. I already told you Luna would never seriously harm us."

"And there is no pity in my eyes Raye." Though she didn't see it, a soft smile played across his lips as she rapidly breathed through her nose in an attempt to dispel his comforting tones.

"Oh, then pray tell what was it I just saw in your eyes Jed?" She huffed in return.

"My love for you Raye." That was enough indeed for she heard her neck pop as she rapidly turned it to face him.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It was just a war game, a hologram, a training session meant to serve as a trial in preparation for next weekend." She replied.

"The lady protests too much, methinks"

"Oh, but she'll keep her word." Raye softly whispered back, thinking back to the promise she made to love him and protect them just the same as he made her.

"Truly Raye, I don't deserve you but I will ever remember our promises and you will ever hold my heart."

Though she hadn't turned away from him during their interchange, she was trying desperately to maintain composure. After he had brazenly confessed to hearing her whispered reply and assuring her of keeping his promise she lost her nerve. It was too much, she was full and it, her emotions needed relief. Slowly one tear escaped, followed by another and another, tickling her cheek until she was traced in lines of tears going down her face and falling to her hands in her lap. His eyes held her captive and she was unable to move. But was loved her too much to leave in in despair. Softly and lovingly he swept away her tears with his thumbs, brushing away her pain and covering her wounds with a balm of his own, his very presence.

Raye was stuck. Her voice was gone and her heart was on her sleeve. Two things, equally repulsive to fiery Raye and equally overcoming every position she had to accepting Jed's advances. Being the gentleman he was, he pulled her into his lap, held her and she rested her head on his chest while he stroked her raven locks. Her body softly trembled and still be was her rock, calming her and claiming her as his own. With his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, he finally found the opportunity to confess his heart. He was tired of hiding, waiting for Raye to accept him and forgive him. Now that she had made some display of her affections for him, he was refusing to back down and let go. He was make sure she knew where they stood, together.

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Jed continued his ministrations as Raye began to slowly relax and still in his arms.

"Raye, you are my Ophelia, Beryl is dead so my revenge is unattainable. If Shakespeare taught us anything, its that we can all make mistakes. To act or not to act has equal consequences and rewards that ultimately stems from miscommunication and misunderstandings. So I refuse that course of action and tell you plainly. The action is yours alone to take but know this first. My heart is yours. Always and forever, no matter the future, my prince has my loyalty but you. You have my heart."

Raye, hearing his words, feeling them soak into her heart and seep into the cracks that were made when he betrayed her caused her to overflow again. She cried and clung to his shirt. But this time he softly laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as though lessening her hold would allow him to escape. She shook and trembled, hiccuped and gasped for breath as she released the dam that had been shielding her heart. Finally she was giving up and she was giving over her heart once more to him.

**Yeah! I'm back!**

**Ugh, writer's block is terrible. But I feel this helped move the story along. **

**Please please leave a review. If it is bad then I will definitely do what I can to fix it.**

**Thank you for your patience**

**Horsecrazy04**


End file.
